My Heaven And Home
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: AU. Twenty-three year old Hanna Marin is at the top of her game in the fashion industry, she's just opened up her first store and is extremely happy about it. What she isn't happy about is her lack of love life...so what happens when she meets a merely seventeen year old homeless Spencer one night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story! Please Enjoy and Comment! ;) ;) ;)**

"Yeah, Em, I know right? I've always wondered what Ezra and Aria do with all that money they make from book writing, and now their getting _married_." Twenty-three year old Hanna Marin grips her steering wheel a bit tighter, phone pressed up to one ear as she drives through a particularly bad neighborhood, at night, of the New York City streets. "Well, eloping, but still. I'm so happy for those two...they deserve it." The blonde sighs sadly at her own lack of a love life.

On the other line— her best friend of many, _many_ , years must have picked up on the tone and changes the subject. "So, how's the career going, Han?" The ex-swimmer and now coach, questions with actual interest.

At this, Hanna's spirits promptly spring up. "Oh!" She smiles brightly...which seemed completely out of place in this environment with its thrown over trash cans, dead animals in the road, and horrible decor. It could stand to use a little lightening up. "Em, it's _so_ much better since I opened up the store. Business is going great!"

"That's great, Han."

"Mhm, mhm. And not only that, but I'm thinking about hiring some new employees— I mean, Samara and Charlotte are great, but I think a few more faces would do us some good for all of the customers coming in."

"True, that's a good call Hanna." The ex-swimmer grins, she was so proud of her friend. "But why you had to go and hire my _ex_ and Alison's psycho of a step-sister, I have no idea."

"Oh, shush, you know you love Cece. And she loves you 'Americano'."

The brunette scoffs, rolling her eyes as she leans up against her kitchen sink, before sighing wistfully and closing her eyes.

Her friend had been living up her fashion dreams in New York City for the last couple of years— and though it was saddening at first, seeing as she had just up and left them behind in Rosewood...well, now she didn't think any of them could be any happier.

Not only was she finally pursuing her own dream of coaching swimming at the high school, but she had finally-

"Baby...are you coming to bed, yet?" A light and seductive...almost amused voice calls from the bedroom, and the swimmer's eyes instantly snap open.

"Be right there, babe!" She shouts, placing her hand over the receiver of the phone.

"I won't wait for long, Emily..." A bright red, lacy bra is thrown out of the bedroom— under the extremely watchful eye of the brunette, who immediately zeroes in on a tress of blonde hair walking back into the room slowly.

"O-okay, Hanna. I'm going to have to let you go, I-I have...a uh, thing." She stutters with urgency, not even bothering to make it seem believable...her mind was focused elsewhere.

Yep, that was right. Emily Fields had finally gotten the girl of her dreams.

Miles away, Hanna could easily hear everything on the other line and rolls her eyes. "God, you two are like energizer bunnies, this is _not_ the first you've had a 'uh, thing'. Okay, fine, go." She groans, and doesn't have to do much more than that before there's a click, signaling her friend had hung up on her.

Rolling her eyes once more, she had to admit a bit bitterly, she just wish she had a love life of her own to be proud of...sure her career was going great, but what was anything if you didn't have anyone to share it with?

The blonde takes the phone away from her ear and places it onto her front seat before scowling and wondering just how far it was until she could be out of this horrible neighborhood-

 _*Sceeeeeez_

She frowns. "What the h*ll was-"

 _*Sceeeeeeeeeeez *Pop_

The 2016 Volvo XC90 she was driving in suddenly jerks her body to the side, and then upwards before stopping completely with a dull plop.

"..."

Glancing around at her surroundings, the blonde notes no one else around and quickly picks up her phone.

She'd be d*mmed if anyone thought she was getting out this car tonight, the young woman makes sure all her doors are locked before beginning to redial her best friend's cell number.

...but after a few rings, she's hit with the voicemail.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding." She complains, dropping her head against the steering wheel to think.

Well, she could call Aria...but she was probably busy with wedding things and Ezra. And of course, she already knew what Alison was up to.

That meant that all of her friend's were too busy caught up in each other, while she wasn't caught up in...well, anyone.

"You know, what? Screw them." The blonde says to herself frustratedly. "I mean none of them live here anyway, the best they could do is call a towing company. Maybe I could do this myself."

And with a new jolt of confidence and _stubbornness_ , she opens up the car door without thinking twice, and jumps out of the vehicle before she could second guess herself.

"Now lets see..." She walks to the front of the car which she had been expecting would be...yep, it was smoking.

And the blonde was _far_ from a mechanic.

Confidence, along with stubbornness dropping, she whips out her cell phone once more— this time determined to get in touch with whatever engineering company was closest by.

...though, in doing this, the blonde had momentarily forgotten where she was.

On a New York City street.

In a bad neighborhood.

Alone.

At night.

Distracted, she hadn't noticed a pale hand steadily reaching out from behind her and placing it over the device-

"Ah!" Doing the first, and only thing she knew how, Hanna screams in terror while attempting to hit her purser with her purse that she had brought with her from the car.

The stranger jumps back, startled. "N-No! H-hey, hey!" They have their hands out in front of them as a surrendering method to the blonde's 'attack'.

-but Hanna doesn't though, too caught up in the fact that she too was taken by surprise and continues.

...well, that was until the stranger in front swiftly seizes the bag from her hands and holds it out in front them.

Hanna shakes in fear.

"Hey! I-I said st-stop it." The stranger stutters, stepping closer a bit into the street light...and that's when the blonde truly opens her eyes.

"..."

Standing in front of her was a teenager for sure, a young girl, and not just any young girl— she was beautiful.

Well, sure she had a bit of dirt on her cheek and forehead. And yeah, her all darkened colored clothes weren't exactly the blonde's favorite, but...the brunette somehow made it work.

"Wh-what are you d-doing o-out here? Y-you're not from a-around here a-are you?" The girl finally asks, breaking their silence.

But something told Hanna, the stranger already knew the answer to that.

She slowly shakes her head, crossing her arms insecurely over her chest at the brunette's scrutinizing stare.

She had no idea why she was feeling all warm all of a sudden underneath the girl's gaze.

"L-listen. I-I wasn't t-trying to take your t-things or an-anything. I was try-trying to warn you." The brunette slowly looks down at the purse she was holding, and sticks her arm out to hand it back to the blonde beauty in front of her.

Hesitating for a second, Hanna slowly reaches out a hand to take it— and she does, but not without her fingers brushing against the other girl's first...she wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard the brunette's breath hitch.

...because, she _knew_ her own heart had skipped a beat in that moment.

Was it even possible to meet your soul mate, and for them to be a complete stranger?

Bringing the bag back to her side, and scanning the brunette's features once more she realized that this girl was pretty petite— though she still had a couple of inches on her and looked as if she could hold her own.

The blonde suddenly thinks back to an old article she had read that very morning about a poor little girl's kidnapping in LA, and a shiver runs down her spine.

There was just no way she could trust this stranger.

But...

"Wait, you said you were warning me? Warning me about what?"

"W-Well M-Miss, this is a b-bad neighborhood, y-you see." The girl gestures around, wincing at her words.

...and Hanna finds herself feeling sorry for her, along with curiosity at why the brunette couldn't seem to shake her stutter.

"Are you cold?" She suddenly blurts out without thinking. Almost, causing the girl in front of her to jump back a step. "I-I mean...just how long have you been out here...?" The blonde purposely trails off, awaiting a name.

The stranger peers down at her strangely, as if she was deciding on whether or not to trust the blonde with even that.

Hanna clears her throat. "You don't _have_ to tell me, if you don't want to..." She bites her lip, not used to awkward silences.

"T-too long."

The brunette softly breaks the silence, with equally as quiet words— the wind swishing through her ears now, it was getting even harder for Hanna to hear her.

"What?" The blonde questions, moving closer to this stranger without even thinking about it.

The girl gives her a long stare for some reason...then shifts her gaze down to the ground. "Y-you asked, h-how long...I-Its been t-too l-long." She stutters, fiddling with her fingers.

Hanna frowns. _What did that mean?_

"Wh-" The blonde's cut off, when her car starts steaming more, the hood jumping as if something was desperately trying to get out from the inside.

And she finds herself jumping at the sudden loud racket, even _closer_ to the taller girl...as if she had been counting on the brunette to protect her.

From the corner of her eye, she sees the stranger give her a brief confused glance, but she skillfully avoids it.

"D*mmit." She complains instead, attempting to walk toward the Volvo— but a tentative hand on her shoulder stops her.

Looking curiously over her shoulder, she meets warm pools of brown with her eyebrows raised.

"D-Don't. I-Its not safe. L-let me." The stranger suggests. "M-My s-step brother w-was a mech-mechanic." She begins to walk over.

And Hanna's eyebrows raise even higher. "Why?" She couldn't help but ask. "What's in it for you?" She crosses her arms over her chest— and watches as the brunette hesitates at lifting her hood up, and glances over at her.

She almost looked as if she were thinking as she tilts her head to the side, that, or she was trying to understand what language she was speaking.

Either way, the blonde curses herself for thinking it was so darn cute.

"U-Um..." The brunette looks almost nervous to ask. "M-May I m-make a ph-phone call?" She gestures towards the woman's purse.

 _And manners too..._

Hanna wonders where this girl came from, her backstory, and most importantly— what she doing out, alone, in this type of neighborhood anyways? She wasn't the only one that looked like she didn't belong.

She softens her gaze, giving this stranger the first of many smiles she hoped were yet to come...she was going to get to know this girl if it was the last thing she did.

"Sure...but you're totally going to fix my car, right?" Truthfully, she would have let the young girl use her phone either way, but still.

She receives a small confirmed nod in response, before the girl starts getting to work.

"Spencer." The brunette suddenly speaks without looking up, but successfully snapping Hanna out of whatever daze she was in at seeing the tall girl working on her car.

"What?" The blonde's eyebrows furrow in bewilderment at the sudden label.

Briefly pausing at her work, the stranger glances up at her and Hanna feels her heart speed up at the look in her eyes as she scans her over.

"My name, its Spencer."

The girl, well _Spencer_ , doesn't provide a last name— and Hanna suddenly decides she doesn't need one. Not yet, at least.

"Hanna." She responds, in the same tone, and without the last name.

At this, an automatic small smirk seems to make its way to the brunette's face— and for a moment she almost looks confused, as if she hadn't done it awhile, or wondering why she was doing it now. Still, she gives her another small nod before getting back to work.

Hanna feels her own smile begin to blossom about.

There was just something about this girl— like there was another side to her, a side that was lost.

And maybe the blonde could be the one to find it.

 **...**

"So, who'd you call?" Hanna can't help but question as she watches Spencer hang up the phone and promptly hand it back to her.

True to her word, the brunette had fixed her car's issue, and the blonde had been sitting patiently on its front seat while the taller girl walked a couple of paces away in order for some privacy.

...and for some reason, Hanna had found herself _not_ watching over her shoulder every five seconds and worrying if the young girl would attempt to run off with it.

"Um...n-no one im-important." The brunette was back to stuttering again, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she stood between the blonde and the driver's side door.

Hanna frowns. A part of her wanting Spencer to at least trust her even a little bit...

But then again, she thinks to herself, maybe the girl had already done that when she made the decision to come up and talk to her.

"O-oh." She finds her own self stuttering.

Pause.

"W-Well, I guess y-you should g-go. I-Its g-getting l-l-lat-." The brunette frustratedly closes her eyes at not being able to complete her sentence.

And Hanna's actually surprised she had taken her eyes off of her, because the brunette hadn't since they met a couple of hours ago, not really. The blonde didn't know if that was towards the fact that she didn't think she could trust her or that she just didn't _want_ to take her eyes off her.

Something told her the former was probably a more accurate insight though.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, the blonde notes that the brunette still hadn't opened her eyes...and slowly, yet cautiously placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

 _Just to get her attention..._ is what she tells herself.

Spencer's eyes immediately snap open to meet hers.

"Hey, do you um...need me to take you home or something?" She questions, truly concerned for the girl to have to walk the streets at the time of night.

But at the inquiry— the tall girl abruptly backs away a few steps, causing the blonde's hand to drop away from her. Unbeknownst to either of them, both missed the touch instantly.

"Uh..." Spencer raises one hand to scratch the back of her neck. "I-I don't...I-I mean..." The brunette tries to give her look of understanding, one Hanna doesn't catch at all.

"Well?"

"U-um, I-I'm fine." The young girl settles with, hoping the pretty blonde in front of her would just get the hint and leave it.

She doesn't.

"Spencer, no way am I going to just let you wander New York City streets alone at night. It's not safe." Hanna justifies, in an attempt to get the brunette to listen to her. "Anyways, you're a complete stranger who fixed up my car that probably would have cost me half my life savings to fix in exchange for a phone call, it's the _least_ I can do. Now come on and hop in." She gestures around the car to the passenger side, not really giving the girl in front of her a choice, before starting the car up and reaching over to close the driver's side door.

...but, before she could.

"Y-you don't u-understand." Spencer's hand suddenly shoots out, abruptly stopping the door in its process of closing.

The blonde looks up at her with both eyebrows raised.

"L-listen, I-I don't want to bother y-you...er...H-Hanna. I just-I-I think you sh-should go home. G-goodnight..." She offers the pretty woman, that she would probably never see again, a small genuine smile before turning away and beginning to take long-strides the opposite w-

"Wait!" Loud footsteps could be heard coming from close behind her, and she stops.

She could not _believe_ that this woman was wearing heels and chasing after her. A stranger. A nobody...a home-

" _Spencer_. Wait." Hanna seemed to be already out of breath as she reached her, turning her around. "Where are you going? Kid, I seriously can't let you walk home at this time. If I have to ride behind or beside you with my headlights on while you walk, I will." The blonde crosses her arms over her chest, a stubborn look on her features.

And Spencer almost smiles at the action.

"Don't underestimate me, I know we don't really...know each other, but ask anyone who _does_ know me. They'll tell you." She lifts her chin, though her eyes skip over the brunette's own as if she wasn't as sure as the words coming out of her mouth were.

Spencer suspected the blonde thought she would try and run away from her at any given moment.

And honestly, yeah...the taller girl had weighed her options.

"You-you r-really don't kn-know yet, do you?" She inquires curiously instead, how hadn't this magnificent being in front of her realized it by now.

...maybe the people who knew her would _also_ tell her that the blonde was as equally oblivious as she was _beautiful_.

"Know what?" She watches the woman frown in her confusion.

So sighing, the brunette looks at the ground underneath her before glancing back up at the blonde steadily.

"I...I-I'm homeless, M-Miss..."

 **A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh...read what happens next in the next chapter, up soon. I have already written four and half more chapters of this so...Favorite. Follow. Review. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Neeext! Enjoy!**

If you were to ask Hanna a couple of hours ago what she would be doing later that night, it would more than likely have been something along the lines of taking a hot relaxing bath before kicking her feet up with a light snack and Netflix playing...

 _Not_ , driving herself home with a seventeen year old _homeless_ girl curled up on her front seat asleep.

The blonde glances over at the brunette from the road and furrowed her eyebrows— truth be told, she was _still_ bewildered.

But when the teen had revealed to her that she was in fact homeless...well, that was just the final straw.

There was just no way she could have let her go on by her lonesome, to never see her again...

Okay, so maybe it was about a little more than the brunette's current living state...

And _maybe_ , it was a bit selfish of her to think that way— but there really was something about this girl...

 _*BEEP *BEEP_

"!"

The blonde quickly swerves her car more to the right to avoid hitting the other car coming towards her.

"B*tch!"

"A**hole!"

Hanna sighs of relief, trying to calm her now racing heart as she winds her window up.

That was New York for you...

The blonde, once again, takes a second glance over to the teenager on her right.

She hadn't moved an inch.

Hanna frowns. _Poor girl, probably the best sleep she's had in months_

Noting that the brunette wasn't awake but _had_ started to shiver, the blonde quickly reaches over and turns the heat up before looking back to the road ahead of her.

If she was being honest with herself, she was surprised at how much care she was showing for this girl. Not that she wasn't usually nice, but...well inside she could feel herself... _feeling_ things already.

Weird things that she couldn't even decipher.

That she refused to decipher right at that moment.

...at the moment all she cared about was getting this _Spencer_ girl home, so that the brunette could rest properly.

And then, possibly get some of the answers she wanted in the morning.

 **... [ Manhattan ]** **... [ Hanna's Loft ]** **...**

 **... [ Early Saturday Morning ] ...**

Living alone definitely had its perks.

One of those perks being that you could basically walk around naked whenever you wanted to (well with the exception of forgetting you had given a spare key to all of your best friends, who thought because of that they could just walk right on in whenever they wanted...a situation that had _definitely_ never happened to the blonde before).

And although that was great in all, the _main_ perk was probably being able to sleep in all day if you wanted and not have anyone judge you for it, _or_ for anyone waking you up while you were trying to get your beauty rest...

So when Hanna opened her eyes on a sweet, sweet Saturday morning with a small smile on her features, what she didn't expect was the sounds of banging and quiet curses coming from downstairs.

The blonde's breathing catches and she quickly sits up with lightening speed.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, someones in the house, oh my god_

She hastily reaches over to her night stand where she knew her phone would be, fumbling with it— the blonde had skillfully typed in the numbers 9 and 1 before she remembered—

 _Spencer_

Sighing, she gently places the phone back down beside her and fights to calm her racing heart for the second time since last night.

 _Last night..._

The blonde's mind plays back to regretfully having woke the sleeping brunette up out of her sleep to guide the half-asleep teen up to her home— where for being a bit out of it at the time, Spencer still had made a point of complementing her on how beautiful it was and be sincere about it.

Which definitely did _not_ make Hanna smile larger than she should have.

Then after the whole process of sleep wear (which was a t-shirt and shorts she had laying around, both of which was too big for her and perfect for Spencer) and Hanna's promise to wash the girl's clothes before giving them back to her, the brunette had crashed in the blonde's spare guest room after thanking her profusely for her generosity.

Coming back to the present, the blonde reluctantly gets up from her comfortable bed and decides to go down stairs to check on the teen— honestly she still had no idea why she already trusted the brunette enough to comfortably sleep in another room and not be worried that she was in the house alone with a serial killer.

She goes over to the huge mirror beside her closet first, straightening out her hair and pajama bottoms...she _also_ had no idea why she cared so much about what the brunette saw of her appearance.

 _God Hanna, she's a teenage girl. Stop acting like this!_

Shaking her head to herself, Hanna sighs before walking out of her room and starts down the stairs...

It was then that she heard another bang, followed by another curse.

She paused, listening for more...she could only hope the brunette wasn't trying to sneak out or anything.

And for some reason, that thought alone made her continue her steps down the stairs at a faster pace.

She could not believe that she was already attached to this stranger that she didn't even know the last name of.

"No, no, no, no."

She heard again, followed by the scraping of something, and it automatically made her pause once more.

Well, that was definitely Spencer's voice...

But, what exactly was she-

It was again that the blonde's thought process was cut off with a bang...well, a loud beeping noise...after beeping noise, after beeping noise...

 _Thats odd..._ Hanna frowns. _It almost sounds like-_

 _The smoke alarm!_

"Sh*t!" The blonde immediately rushes the rest of the way down her steps— but just as her foot reaches the bottom step, the alarm suddenly stops.

"Spencer?" She still calls out of worry, as the brunette wasn't in sight of the living room area...though there was smoke coming from the kitchen...

Cautiously moving towards it, Hanna finds herself in the threshold of her kitchen, eyes locked with two the color of dark chocolate.

"S-sorry, I-I'm sorry." Spencer stutters out to her, like she had been doing since she met the blonde.

So much so, that Hanna was beginning to wonder if the girl had a speech impediment— except, the brunette didn't strike her as the stuttering type...but more so the confident and speak her mind type, maybe in some other life...

This girl surely had a back story, and Hanna would be d*mmed if she wasn't going to find it out.

"Um..." She starts, not really knowing what to see to the scene in front of her.

The teenager was literally standing in the middle of her kitchen, a powdery substance painting her left cheek and a spatula in hand.

Hanna glances behind her, seeing the pan on the stove and different ingredients stretched out along her counters.

 _She was only making breakfast._ The blonde thinks with contentment.

Catching her look, along with the silence, the younger girl quickly continues with a explanation. "I-I guess, I'm n-not that much of a g-good c-cook as I...u-uh..." Spencer scratches the back of her neck, and the blonde notes a faint blush on her pale cheeks.

Hanna finds it easier than she thought it would be to admit to herself that the action was cute...

"-I-I als-also kind of got hung-hungry, a-and th-thought I r-remembered I was..." The brunette shrugs a little, dropping the hand from her neck to fiddle with the spatula in her hand.

Hanna simply arches an eyebrow in her silence, deciding to let the whole thing play out just a bit longer.

The almost too thin teenager shifts, visibly gulping under her stare. "...d-did that j-just make s-sense t-to you?" She lets out a sort of nervous chuckle, along with a sheepish smile.

And because of this— the blonde could no longer take it, she giggles, dropping the act and stepping closer to the girl and fully into the kitchen. "You're cute, Spence." She grins, giving the younger girl a look as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I think I'll keep you." She gushes, as if talking to a 5' "7 puppy.

Spencer pauses. "Er...k-keep m-me?" She inquires, fumbling over words. "A-And...um, _Spence?_ " She continues, one eyebrow raised.

...and now it was the blonde's turn to go red, blushing. "O-oh! I'm so sorry." She apologizes, stepping closer to the brunette who stiffens at the quick action. "I just-I mean if you don't want me to-"

"No."

Hanna's almost startled at the cut off, taking back a step. "I'm sorry?"

Spencer hastily recovers the step, surprising the blonde even more. "I-I meant, w-well...yeah, n-no, um, I-I l-like it. N-no ones ever c-called me that before."

Hanna's eyebrows furrow. "Wait, Really?" And she watches the brunette nod. "But, 'Spence' seems like such a simple nickname." She continues.

"Um, y-yeah. My p-parents were p-pretty u-uptight, and st-strict." The teenager answers the silent question, a solemn look suddenly overcoming her features.

One that Hanna immediately wanted to wipe away, regretting making the statement at the same time as wanting to find out more about these 'strict parents'...but instead she clears her throat, figuring that it wasn't really the time to ask.

"So...breakfast for two, I assume and hope?" The blonde cheerily changes the subject, a bit of amusement lacing her tone.

At the question, Spencer gets flustered again. "O-of course." She hastily moves back over to the stove, turning it off. "An-and again, I-Im sorry i-if I woke you, o-or if th-this is like a-an in-invasion of privacy o-or something I-I jus-"

"Shhh."

Hanna couldn't find it in herself to truthfully admit that she had been more worried about the brunette's physical state, than her own home at that time— so instead...

The blonde slowly walks over, towards the brunette who watched her every move like a hawk.

She stalks close, unintentionally like a predator and its prey.

Spencer gulps— but Hanna doesn't take notice because she's already leaning over and picking a piece of pancake from a whole one, _totally_ invading Spencer's personal space in the process, but h*ll it was _her_ kitchen...she tells herself.

She cautiously raises the piece to her mouth and chews, eventually closing her eyes at the taste and letting out a low moan.

"Mmm... _so_ worth the early wake up call." She slowly opens her eyes, only to see that Spencer had backed up quite the few feet away from her and frowns a bit.

...unbeknownst to her, the brunette was desperately fighting to keep her heart beat from beating out of her chest at the moment.

"O-oh, um t-thanks." She doesn't smile though. She doesn't think she can without looking stupid.

Hanna's eyebrows raise, but waves it off as nervousness (which it partially was), before responding.

"This is _really_ good, Spence." She purposely repeats the nickname she had given the brunette earlier, for it did taste quite good on her tongue...but maybe that was still the pancake. "But you know if you were hungry, you could've just woken me, right?"

She sees the teenager shrug. "L-Least I can d-do...an-and this i-is a b-big place, I-I probably c-ouldn't ha-have found your b-bedroom if I-I tried."

Eying the brunette thoughtfully, Hanna slowly nods while letting out a 'mmph'. "Well-" She begins, as she helps herself to another piece of pancake— contemplating on if she should just take the whole thing instead. "-for the record: First room to the right, third room to your left if you're coming from the guest bedroom...just so you know." She finishes with a small smile...

 _Oh god..._

She recites the words in her head, hoping that they didn't come off as flirting.

...but from the slightly wide eyed look the teen in front of her was now sporting, she guesses it had.

The blonde goes to open her mouth to dispel the comment, but before she could-

"O-Oh, um. G-good to know... _Han_." The brunette tries out and shoots her a small smile...a smile, which for a minute Hanna could have sworn had turned into a smirk before it dropped.

 _Was that...did she just flirt back?_

"..."

"A-anyway, w-will it be okay if I u-use your ba-bathroom r-real quick?" The teen raises her eyebrows in question.

"Only with the promise that you'll sit down and eat with me, along with making dinner tonight?"

"..." Spencer blinks.

Hanna giggles. "I'm _kidding_ Spencer, of course. The bathroom is down the hall, to the left." She sees the tall girl visibly relax, and chews her lower lip momentarily. "But you _do_ have to promise to sit down and eat with me afterwards. You're already a bit on the thin side, kid." She gives a little smile.

And was thankful that the younger girl had also shared her amusement, her eyes giving off a little twinkle as she nods quickly and carries on down the hall.

Watching the brunette disappear from her line of sight— Hanna looks down at the food on the stove and starts reaching for the plates, sighing to herself.

What in the h*ll was it that she was getting herself into exactly?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter! Enjoy!**

Hours later— after eating breakfast, showering, and changing; both Hanna and her new brunette counterpart could be found sitting inside a small art cafe near the blonde's home.

"So..."

"S-so...?"

Hanna clears her throat, leaning into the table in front of her slightly. "Okay." She sighs, staring into the teenagers eyes and hoping it didn't seem too intense. "I mean, since you're going to be staying with me for awhile-"

She could already see the brunette ready to protest.

"And you _are_ going staying with me for awhile." She emphasizes, before continuing on. "Maybe we should learn a bit more about each other besides our first names." Her lips tilt upward into a small friendly smile.

One that Spencer doesn't return. Instead, she fiddled nervously underneath the table with...well, what Hanna could only assume was her fingers because it was out of her sight.

"U-um...y-you first?"

The blonde's smile spreads at the girl's willingness. "That's fair." She leans back. "Okay...what to know, what to know...-well, I'm twenty-two years old as of March and I'm in the fashion industry." She lists off formally, watching Spencer's eyebrows rise in what she could only assume was interest.

The brunette looked like she wanted to say more, but... "O-oh..."

Hanna internally sighs, her shoulders visibly dropping a little. "What about you, Spencer?" She asks gently, reaching over and cautiously placing a hand down on the teenagers own that had been lain on the table.

She feels, more than sees the brunette tense from the action. But neither pulls their hand away.

"I-I, um..."

She could see the girl was nervously trying to come up with something to say, so she decides to makes things a little easier.

"Well, what school do you go to?" She asks genuinely, then frowns before rephrasing the question. "Wait, do you go to school?"

 _Just because she was homeless didn't mean she didn't go to a school too_. Hanna reminds herself

But Spencer shakes her head timidly, her gaze dropping to the table as she mumbles something inconceivable.

"I'm sorry?" Hanna has to ask her to repeat.

And though she still doesn't look up at her, the brunette does enunciate. "I-I, g-graduated early." She reiterates, almost bashful.

"What, really?" Hanna almost chokes out in surprise, and as embarrassed as she was, she thought it was totally worth when seeing a small light smile playing on the teenager's face.

Spencer finally glances up at her, and nods with that d*mn twinkle in her again. "Y-Yeah..."

So at least that's one thing she knows now, the brunette had to probably be h*lla smart to have passed early, right?

"That's... _wow_ , Spencer. That's impressive. When I was in high school, my friends and I weren't even _thinking_ about that— we were just fighting to survive." She shakes her head.

But Spencer shoots her a questioning stare. "S-survive?" She inquires.

And Hanna could see the concern swimming through those warm brown eyes, she smiles and squeezes the hand under her own.

"Gym class, and Calculus and English _A_ -" The blonde clears her throat. "AP." She finishes. **(a/n: see what I did there?)**

Recognition immediately fills the teens eyes. "O-oh." She gives off another one of those small smiles, this time of amusement for thinking it was something more than the average teenage high school problem for a second.

Hanna smiles back, ready to open her mouth to say something more before-

"Hey I'm Noel, but my friends call me a sex god— and you're equally as hot blondie, so you must be my goddess. Wanna go out sometime?" A male, who both girls could only assume was a waiter because he was holding onto a pen and notepad and had an apron tied around his waist, stands before them and blatantly announces his presence. "Oh, and also I'll be your waiter today." He shoots them an unashamedly cocky smirk while smoothing back his slick, obviously too much jelled, hair.

Automatically Hanna's turned off, deciding the smirk wasn't as nearly as attractive looking as Spenc-

 _Wait..._

"Did you just say Noel?" She looks up fully, taking her hand from Spencer's own as she removed a stray strand of blonde out of her face— she had been letting grow a little long lately. "As in, Noel Khan?" She squints up at the man in front her.

And for once since he had approached, the male looked taken back. "Hanna Marin?" He questions with surprise lacing his tone...then the smirk is back again. "You've gotten hotter."

 _Well, that didn't last long_

Hanna rolls her eyes— and pretends that she _doesn't_ notice Spencer frown in her peripheral at the exchange.

"And you've gotten cornier, really Noel?"

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Actually, yes. You can, isn't flirting with the customers a bit ill-formed?"

"...ill-what?" Noel frowns.

The blonde scoffs. _Of course_. "Nevermind. So what are you doing all the way out here?" She questions with genuine interest this time.

"Ah, you know me." Noel waves hand, shifting on his feet, and looking completely comfortable for someone who wasn't technically doing their job at that moment.

Hanna wasn't surprised.

"-after taking off a couple of years of college, to party of course, I came up here for a few courses while working part time at this chill cafe. It's little queer, but hey." He shrugs. "A guys gotta work."

The blonde nods slowly, it was hard to believe that this was a twenty-two year old man standing in front her and _not_ an adolescent teenage boy still.

"And I heard _you_ were doing big things yourself, blondie." Noel actually genuinely smiles down at her. "Unless Hanna Marin Stylings (H &M for short), is someone else's store in that god forsaken mall my girl drags me to every chance she gets?"

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up, interested once more.

Hanna gives a grin. Happy that her shop was getting to be known in the community. "Um, no, its mine. I also decided to get some things checked off my list after college, and so...here I am." She gestures without purpose, eyes flickering over to the other side of the table. She curses, her brain finally catching up with her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Spence." Her moves back up to Noel's and back to the teenager's. "Noel, this my um... _friend_ , Spencer." She gestures once more. "And Spence, _this_ , is Rosewood High's oldest and biggest player-" Noel shoots her a look. "I'm sorry 'heartthrob'." She rolls her eyes. "Noel Khan from my hometown." She finishes the introduction, with sarcasm— while Noel looks satisfied, and Spencer an unwilling apprehensiveness.

 _Bad idea_

Hanna sees the smirk, and before she can stop it from happening-

"Hi, I'm Noel." The man winks, holding out a genuine enough hand...well, it might have been if his next choice of words weren't- "And obviously you're hot, I'm hot, so let's just-"

"She's _seventeen_ years old, Noel Khan." Hanna says quickly.

The dark-haired male almost instantly straightens up, Noel Khan was many things— but a pedophile, he was not. His father wasn't the best, and well...let's just say, he swore to himself he wouldn't end up the same way.

Meanwhile, Hanna couldn't help feeling a warm feeling of satisfactory at stopping him in his actions...along with the cold feeling of having to remind _herself_ that this girl in front of her was seventeen, and she shouldn't be feeling this way...

Noel swallows thickly. "O-oh...I had no idea, I apologize." He says quickly, and so foreign like...

Even Spencer noticed and her eyebrows simply raised.

The man clears his throat, quick to change the subject. " _So_ -" He awkwardly turns away to face the blonde, the completely _legal_ blonde again.

Hanna raises her own eyebrows, managing to look partially amused at his now flustered state. It wasn't often Noel Khan was flustered, and the blonde definitely had Spencer to thank for that later. "Hanna, about that wanna go out sometime— still up for it?" The cocky attitude was back, just like that. "It doesn't even have to be like that. We can just go out and have a good time, what do you say?"

Hanna gives him a wary stare, truthfully she already knew the answer to that question.

But Noel catches the look and continues. "Oh come on, you _know_ we have fun together." He raises an eyebrow, a smug look on his features. "You remember that one night in our junior year when we-"

Hanna shakes her head. " _Noel_." She successfully cuts off, tilting her head to the side. "If I say I'll _think_ about it, will you finally let that night go and never bring it up again?" She counters.

And Noel pretends to think about it for a moment. "You've got yourself a deal, Marin." He smiles before ripping a slip of paper from the notepad he had been holding onto, placing it on the table and giving her one last wink before walking off, whistling to himself.

Hanna glances down at the paper in front her with the ten digit number on it, before scoffing. "Guys, right?" She rolls her eyes, eyes connecting with a now tense Spencer's.

The blonde didn't know why the brunette suddenly was, nor did she know why she felt the need to explain herself because of it.

"Noel's completely harmless though, that boy couldn't have gotten any girl with an IQ higher than a toad's, in the sack, and surely not me or any of my friends in high school." She outwardly sighs at the memories. "His definition of _us_ 'having fun together' was him getting drunk at a party, hitting on me, and me having to drive his sorry a** home at the end of the night while he sung his heart out to 'A Thousand Years' in my front seat...though, he doesn't want to admit to _that_ part." She smirks.

Spencer couldn't help letting out a small chortling laugh sound at the story.

The blonde's eyes widen, dramatically lying a hand on her chest. "Oh my god, someone call the exorcist...Spencer, you just _actually_ laughed." She lets out a laugh of her own.

Though, she _is_ genuinely surprised and wonders if the teen had been possessed as the brunette lets out another laugh at her words.

And so that's what they do. They laugh, and laugh, until everything quietens down around them and there just looking up at each other.

"See, now why don't you do that more often?" Hanna points out that small smile still on the girl's features. "I was starting to think you didn't know how after last night and this morning." Her eyebrows raise.

Spencer shakes her head back and forth. "I-I know h-how, I-I j-just don't." She says simply.

"..." Something told Hanna she should just drop the subject, and as rare as it was that she _actually_ listened to that voice inside her head— this time she did. "O-kay...how about this, let's start over." She moves her hands back onto the table, leaning in closer. "We're going to introduce ourselves, and this time I want a last name, kid." She points out, a bit sternly, but she just _had_ to know if this teenager was going to be living with her from now on. "Now, I'll go first. My name is Hanna _Marin_." She sticks her hand out. "You are?" She encourages with a small nod.

Spencer hesitates for a small second as she glances up at it, but seeing the sincerity in the blonde's blue eyes, she takes it and takes a breath before responding. "Spencer...Spencer Hastings." She reveals.

She had to start trusting someone at some point, so why not the charitable— not to mention beautiful, blonde woman sitting across from her right then.

...but as expected and just as the teenager let go of her hand— the blonde pauses, gaping openly.

"W-wait, b-but aren't you-"

"Supposed to rich, privileged, an utter brat?"

Hanna's mouth slowly closes. _What in the h..._

She realizes that this was also the very first time she hadn't heard the brunette stutter to her since last nights few words.

"Well I _was_ all that." The teenager continues, seeing as the blonde was still too much in shock. She straightens up to her full height and leans over the table with her arms crossed over it. "But when I got into high school, I started to slowly resent it...the special treatment, the country clubs full of stuck up people, the a** kissing, even _myself_..." The brunette shakes head to herself, lost in her thoughts.

Hanna took this time to truly scan over the girl— so _this_ was the Spencer she kept catching glimpses of, it was almost as if the teenager had split personalities from how she was just seconds ago.

Her body language was different, her enunciation, even the way she moved.

The blonde knew there was another side to this girl...and whoever she was, Hanna knew she really wanted to get to know her.

"I thought I could make it out on my own..." Spencer suddenly speaks up again, a bitter smile on her lips. "What a fool I was." The smile drops.

And Hanna shakes her head.

Okay, so she had a Hastings on her hands, she could deal with that. No wonder the girl had graduated high school early, she was a _Hastings_ — she had heard about them, everyone had. Usually the name itself would scare her off, thinking that they were all pompous jerks but...Spencer didn't seem like it. She _wasn't_ like it.

 _You haven't even known her for twenty-four hours, Hanna..._ Her conscience chides her.

"Wait-what?" She snaps herself out of her thoughts at the brunette's words reciting in her head. "What does that mean?"

"U-um..." Spencer starts, and for a minute the blonde's scared her stuttering was back. "C-can we just drop the subject, please...?" She inquires, suddenly back to her old timid self.

And it takes everything in Hanna not to let her frown show.

Had it been one of best friends she was talking to, the blonde would have been on full interrogation mode by now.

But Spencer _wasn't_ just one of her best friends, she has to remind herself.

She was still a teenager, not to mention a fragile one _without_ anyone- but _her_ now, of course...

She had to be careful with the things she said...a single word could make or break-

"Whats with the stuttering?" Hanna shoots off the first thing that came to her head, and immediately clamps a hand over her mouth as the brunette's eyes go slightly wide. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for it to c-come out that w-" She begins to panickly ramble.

Only for Spencer to cut her off. "I-It seems like you're the one wi-with the stuttering problem n-now, doesn't i-it?" She inquires, eyebrows raised.

"..." A large grin spreads the blonde's features at seeing that the teen was just messing with her and not offended with her at all. She points a 'threatening' finger over at the brunette, who just smiles back. " _You_..." She narrows her eyes. "Answer me." She demands, lightly.

And the other girl chews on her lower lip, before responding. "It's on and off. Sometimes it's some words, sometimes it's the majority of them, and sometimes— like right now, it's none of them. I was born with it but it's only really bad when I'm nervous, like last night, it hasn't been that bad since I was small. My parents hated that it messed with our 'perfect' appearance to the outside world. I-I'm sorry."

Hanna's eyebrows furrow, a frown etched along her lips. "No, _no_. Don't you dare be sorry for something like that, Spence." She quickly waves off. "You don't have to have great speech to be 'perfect'." She rolls her eyes, feeling her temperature rise at the audacity of the brunette's family.

Without thinking, the blonde had reached over and placed a hand over the teenager's once more— this time, interlacing their fingers. "And you surely don't have to have it to be perfect fo-I mean, _to_ me." She flushes.

And Spencer follows.

 _Was she about to say...?_

 _I can't believe I was about to say that..._

Hanna clears her throat, slowly taking her hand away from the teen's. "And just know you can come to me, _whenever_ you feel like talking about it all, okay?" She suggests genuinely.

"You really mean that?" Spencer couldn't help asking, blush darkening her already pale cheeks— making it _very_ obvious.

Hanna grins. "Really, Spence. You're not alone anymore, I-I'm here for you." She says, almost shyly.

To which the brunette smiles back, giving a slow nod.

With those words only, the two leave the cafe that morning with clearly gleeful vibes surrounding them.

Like nothing could bring them down.

For Hanna, not even the pissed off vibe Noel would be giving off once he realized she had left his number on their table— on the contrary, it actually brought her great amusement. So much so, she wishes she could be there to see it...

 _Well..._

She eyes the brunette walking beside her on the sidewalk.

 _Maybe not._

"W-what?" Spencer glances back at her in confusion— but Hanna only smiles, before linking their arms together and pulling her closer to her side.

"I can already tell we're going to be really great friends, Spencer Hastings."

 _Or more..._

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading! Next chapter we hear Spencer's full story, and both girl's feelings around each other start to get weirder and weirder ;) Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks For Reading!**

 **\- [ A Few Days Later... ] -**

"Ugh!" Hanna yelps, almost tripping over the couch sofa as she slips on her second heel.

She glances at herself in the mirror, conveniently placed in her living room, and carefully smooths down her outfit.

 _The importance of always looking your best..._ The blonde sighs, placing her purse on her shoulder in thought.

Both, her and Spencer, had already gotten into the routine of things in their past four days spent together.

But now she had to go back to work after the extra days she had taken off.

A fact the blonde was both happy and sad about.

She sulks, because it was going to be different not having the barely talkative, and fidgety brunette by her side...however weird that sounded.

"Spencer!" She calls, finishing up.

 **\- [ Meanwhile ] -** **\- [ Upstairs ] -**

Spencer lay in the guest bedroom on her back, and on the floor.

Why?

Well the brunette was more accustomed to sleeping on the ground, when introduced to something different...something better, she hadn't really gotten herself to adjust yet— no matter how comfortable.

Of course, she doesn't let Hanna know this. The blonde had already done so much, she didn't need her to begin worrying about her on top of that.

Speaking of Hanna...

Spencer could hear her hurriedly moving around downstairs now, but had no idea why.

Maybe she was on the phone and pacing? Maybe she was cooking?

That was only a few of the many things she had learned about this woman in four days:

One, she absolutely adored her best friends from back home because it seemed as if they were the only people the blonde communicated so enthusiastically with over the phone.

Two, her cooking...wasn't the best. (Not that she complained.)

And three, she _LOVED_ shopping— like, may actually need help, shopaholic.

Slightly smiling to herself, Spencer placed her arms behind her head.

The blonde had went out and brought her all these things the night before— and though she was, and still _is_ , grateful. She didn't really feel comfortable letting the older woman spend her money on her.

"Spencer!"

The brunette frowns, being taken out of her thoughts in confusion.

She quickly sits up on her elbows. _Did someone just..._

"Spence!" Hearing Hanna's familiar voice calling her from downstairs again confirmed her thought. "Can you come here for a second!?"

Spencer's eyebrows go to raise this time around, standing up.

She thinks about calling back down to the blonde, but shakes the thought as she proceeds towards the door.

She probably wouldn't have heard her anyway.

 **...**

"Y-you're dressed."

Are the first words to come out of the brunette's mouth as she watches closely to the blonde at her position from the bottom step.

Hanna's eyebrows shoot up at her.

"I-I mean, n-not that you a-aren't usually, just...why?" Spencer gaze drops towards the ground, inwardly cursing herself.

Unbeknownst to her, a small smile spread across Hanna's face— well, before it was replaced with a smirk. "Wow Spence, you're not even going to compliment a girl on her outfit?"

The brunette's eyes quickly shoot up. "Wh-what? N-no." She puts her hands up. "I-I mean, y-you look great, _e-extraor-ordinary_ e-even. I-"

" _Spencer_." The blonde cuts her off with a soft giggle. "I'm kidding."

"..." The brunette's mouth drops open— then closes to form a solid pout. "Thanks." She responds, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Hanna's smile only widens. "I'm sorry." She responds, and as Spencer moves closer, she places her hands upon the teenager's arms. "You're just too funny to mess with."

Spencer bites her lip. "..."

Hanna nods. "Moooving on." She reaches into her purse, pulling out a few things. "Okay." She holds out a small slip of paper. "Firstly: my work, my cell, and emergency number." She lists, before handing it off to the now bewildered brunette— who was starting to feel like a small child.

"U-um-"

"And last, but not least-" The blonde unknowingly continues over her, pulling out a miniature metal object and placing it gently into the teens hand.

Spencer glances down... "A-A key?"

Hanna shoots her a small smile. "Yeah...you know, just in case." She pats her hand reassuringly.

...but Spencer frowns unsurely— _rightfully_ so. This woman had just _met_ her.

She looks back up, giving a wary stare that the blonde clearly doesn't pick up on. "You t-trust m-me?"

The older woman pauses. "Well..." She shrugs. "I've known you for four days and you've never given me a reason _not_ to." She finishes nonchalant.

Spencer's eyes glisten with tears as she clenches the metal piece in her hand.

How could she tell this beautiful woman standing in front of her, who she was already sure she was crushing on, that her parents had kicked out after rebeling, trying drugs, and hanging out with the wrong crowds?

How could she tell her that she had finally crossed a line when her parents caught her in her room one night, making out with one of her friends from her chess club...who just so happened to be a _girl_?

...Spencer's heart would be crushed if the blonde were to kick her out now.

Unbeknownst to her the tears that had steadily been building up in her eyes, fell slowly down her cheeks in silence.

It was when she felt an arm wind around her waist and lead her to the couch to sit, that she really snapped out of it.

"Spence...wh-"

"I-It was a couple of w-weeks ago." She gets right into it, knowing that was the next question coming out of Hanna's mouth. She sighs, shifting a little ways away from the blonde uncomfortably. "I-I was kicked out o-of my p-parents home because I...I tried, w-well I _did_ r-rebel against them. N-not only t-that, I..." She swallows, a lump forming in her throat.

"Breath, Spencer. It's okay..." Despite the space in between them, Hanna placed a hand on the teenager's back anyway and rubs up and down comfortingly. "Take your time, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." She says, cooing unknowingly.

Spencer nearly smiles at this. _Nearly_.

It was something she enjoyed about being in the blonde's company— she played around with her, pretended as if all of this was normal, but she didn't treated like an invalid either.

"N-no...y-you trust me enough to g-give..." The brunette holds up the key for emphasis. "I-I should d-do this..." She takes a deep breath as the woman had instructed her to before continuing. "...t-the last straw f-for them was wh-when I...when t-they f-found out I w-was into... _o-other_ girls..."

"..."

Hanna's mouth drops open.

She was _not_ expecting that.

And because of this...

...maybe her reaction wasn't the best.

" _What!?_ " She nearly shouts.

Spencer flinches away, standing quickly— putting as much space as she could between the blonde and herself.

"I-Im sorry, I'm so s-sorry." The brunette begins backing away, clumsily tripping over the coffee table in back of her. "I-I'll just g-"

Hanna's eyes widened further. "Wait!" She stands, clamping her mouth shut as she sees the teenager visibly flinch again— but stop nonetheless. "Spencer..." She starts with a shake of her head, not knowing what to say.

This girl just _kept-_ on surprising her.

"Please, just sit back down." The blonde gestures.

But so unsure of the woman's unreadable facial expression, Spencer doesn't move.

"O-kay...fine." Hanna splays her hands out in front of her, and breaths. "We can do this standing instead." She says, then attempts to give the on edge brunette a reassuring smile. "Spencer, I am _not_ going to kick you out for something as small as that — and surely not because I know you're not into teenage _boys_." She smirks. "Their idiots, I know." She jokes.

And the blonde is grateful when she sees the girl relax, even if just a little at her words— still though, she looks as if she was going to chew her head off any moment.

Hanna inwardly rolls her eyes at herself lightly. She probably should have started with this: "Also sweetie." She moves just a bit closer, watching the teenager's eyebrows spike up and not knowing if it was from the pet name or her being closer. "My _best friend_ , who just happens to be a girl...is into girls." She smiles.

"W...what?" The brunette's eyes widen, but her body instantly relaxes and that was Hanna was really worried about.

The blonde giggles. "Why so surprised? Did you think I was homophobic, or something?"

Spencer could only shake her head, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking at the ground. "All the pretty ones usually are..." She mumbles (surprisingly without stutter) under her breath, though she couldn't help feeling really relieved from what the blonde just told her.

Unbeknownst to her Hanna just barely hears what the teenager says, and takes no offense— instead the smile turns into a grin. "You think I'm pretty?" Her eyebrows raise.

...and there's an instant visible flush to Spencer's cheeks.

 _Spencer, you idiot_

She glances up from the ground and down at the blonde shyly. "U-um...y-yes, m-more than that." She finishes sweetly.

D*mned of she did, d*mned if she didn't...

"Oh, Spence." The woman waves a hand, her own cheeks tinting a slight red. "You flatter me." She beams.

 _So_ not what Spencer was expecting.

It made her feel...phenomenal.

Hanna clears her throat.

...seeing as the teenager had been staring at her for the passed two minutes.

"S-so you really have a f-friend that's also i-into girls?" The brunette quickly changes the subject.

And Hanna thinks it's cute, but doesn't comment so as to not embarrass the girl further. "I do. I have _two_ actually, and of course their together..." She sees a hint of a smile on the younger girl's lips, and it sparks something inside of her. "Tell you what:" She checks her watch and begins walking towards the door with Spencer in tow. "How about I introduce you to one of them later this afternoon?" She opens the front door, glancing back at the brunette.

She was definitely going to be late for work today. Thank god, there were perks to being the boss.

Spencer hesitates.

"Spencer, hey, she's in town for a few days anyways and I'm sure she'd be _delighted_ to meet you. She likes to pretend she doesn't, but she loves drama like this."

The teenager half snorts, half smiles. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Spencer's smile drops. "I-I don't know, I just...I just th-thought you'd be ashamed o-or something, because I'm well...a h-homeless."

Hanna instantly frowns. "Spencer...I would never. That doesn't matter to me." She lays a hand on the brunette's forearm once more. "I don't care about any of that stuff, and _no ones_ going to judge you for it. I promise." She vows.

Spencer slowly nods, not truly convinced.

The blonde chews her lower lip. "And besides-" She takes her hand off the teenager's arm and gives her a soft nudge. "You're not homeless anymore, because technically you live with me now, ya weirdo." A smile pulls at the corner of her lips.

Spencer rolls her eyes, arms crossing over chest . "H-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Hanna lightly chides, eyes brightening. "You live with me now, therefore you're _not_ homeless. Now, I have to go— and not. another. word." She glares playfully, opening the door wider and stepping into the cold air of daylight.

Spencer kindly holds the door open for her, grumbling. "Yes, m-mom..."

Delighted that the brunette was letting some of her personality out but not willing to show it, Hanna merely sticks her tongue out childishly— causing Spencer to crack a small smile.

 _For a twenty three year old, this woman, she is...she...is amazing..._

 _The_ teenager blinks at her train of thought, surprising herself with the rushing of emotions hitting her all at once.

"I'll see you when I get home, Spencer!" She's snapped from her reverie with the blonde shouting and waving at her from the driveway.

She gives a small, awkward wave back— until she's watched the woman get into her car and drive off.

 _You're my home..._

Spencer inwardly curses, placing a hand to her head as she shuts the door with a resounding thud.

 _What in the h*ll...?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Favorite. Follow. Review. If you enjoy this chapter of course!**

"So, let me get this straight...(haha) you went out, worked, did your regularly route going home...and managed to come back with a life sized, actual human-being, seventeen year old homeless girl...with a slight _stutter_?"

"...yes, though I don't know why the stuttering part is import-"

"And _now_ you think you may have a crush on her?"

"...maybe."

"Oh my gosh." Emily places her hands over her face. "After all these years Hanna, why am I _still_ surprised?"

Hanna jump starts from her chair. " _What?_ I can't help it okay?...I-I don't know how...to...please help?" She groans miserably, sliding back down in her seat.

Her and best friend, Emily Fields, had been seated in the very same booth of the small-homely cafe closest to her home for two straight hours, conversating on the same topic:

 _Spencer Hastings._

The brunette in front of her sighs, before taking a sip from her coffee and continues. "Okay, but you've never been like...into girl's _before_ , right?" She inquires, truly puzzled.

Hanna's arms spring out. "No! Of course not, Em! I mean, no offense, but I do _not_ swing that way! Never have!" She nearly shouts, with a bewildered expression.

Emily blinks, nodding slowly. "...okay, yes. But you _do_ realize that Spencer is a female."

The blonde blatantly nods.

"-and you are _also_ a female."

The younger woman nods once more.

And Emily rolls eyes. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" She gestures— but at seeing the blonde's confused look, she continues with another sigh. "Let me break it down for you." She begins slowly. "Han, you either _do_ swing 'this way' now or, you're just like...Spencesexual." She shrugs, taking another sip of her drink and looking mighty proud of herself with the name..

...while Hanna gave her a dull stare.

"What?" She questions, defensively.

"Okay, lets just get this straight-"

"You're not?" The brunette jokes.

"- _you're_ biased." Hanna decides to ignore the comment. "I want a second opinion." She finishes, obstinately crossing her arms over chest.

Emily scoffs, rolling her eyes. Why was every blonde she met so very stubborn? She leans forward in her chair. "Alright. Here's your second opinion-" She decides to turn the tables. "How do you feel when this girl looks at you?"

Hanna visibly hesitates, before shrugging. "I...I feel _warm_ inside."

The brunette shoots her a knowing look, but continues. "Mhm, mhm. And what about when you touch?"

"...w-well it's usually on accident, maybe if she's upset, but...I feel, a weird tingly feeling inside- sometimes it's a little spark." The blonde blushes a little, a sheepish expression on her features as she takes a long sip of her punch smoothie.

"Right, and lastly..." Emily pauses, stalling— _clearly_ for dramatic affect (Hanna rolls her eyes). "-what are you thinking of right. _now_?"

"..."

"Well?"

The blonde had paused, lips that were wrapped around straw being released with a loud 'pop'. "Oh my..." She looks up at her longtime best friend with eyes wide. "I _really_ like her." She breaths out.

" _See_." Emily gives her an 'I told you so' look— one the blonde wasn't currently paying attention to because she was too busy hyperventilating.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She waves her arms around rapidly, getting the attention of a few others in the cafe. "B-but it's okay, it's okay...b-because age is just a number, right? That's what they say, right Em?"

"Yeah."

Hanna sighs in relief.

"...that's _exactly_ what the pervert community says." The brunette continues with an outburst of laughter.

"Emily!" She shouts, but can't help letting out a laugh herself. " _So_ not helping!" She chides.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Emily cools down. "It was just a joke." She rests her palms on the small table in front of them. "But seriously Hanna, we should probably really talk about this." A concerned look creeps it's way onto the swim coach's face.

"You think?" A shred of sarcasm laces the blonde's voice. "Em, I can't." She shakes her head. "This is just too... _weird_ for me, and I don't wanna talk about it." She finishes off her drink, standing up and pulling a couple of dollars out of her purse. "Besides we can't, I called home earlier and told Spencer I'd be home by four to have time to pick her up for our little 'girls day out'."

Emily makes an 'O' face, before standing up also and thanking the blonde for paying the b-

"Wait, you already gave her a key to your _house_ didn't you?" She questions incredulously.

Hanna sighs, knowing where this was going. "A spare-"

"Awwwww..." The brunette cuts her off, cooing playfully. "Hanna Banna's in love, my little Hanna's in love...she's in love..." She begins singing.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Em-"

"In love...you're in love...in love..." The older woman continues over her even louder, catching even _more_ from the onlookers in the cafe.

"Oh my god." She groans. It was one thing she had reluctantly missed about being united with her friends from Rosewood again, the public embarrassment.

Including herself.

Shaking her head, she shades her now blushing face. "Come on, dork." She drops the money on the table before taking her singing, _embarrassing_ , best friend by the wrist and pulls her towards the nearest exit.

"How does Alison deal with you all the time?"

Emily just continues singing— off-key no less.

 **\- [ Back At Hanna's Loft ] -**

"How many times do I have to say it? I _don't_ want to talk about it, Em." Hanna rolls her eyes as she shuts the door behind her and starts forward.

"Why?" Emily's arms span out wildly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't we talk about it?"

The blonde huffs, briefly moving her head to turn and look at her. "Because you just wouldn't understand, okay."

Emily looks appalled when following after her best friend to the living room. "I'm sorry, _I_ wouldn't understand." She plops down onto the couch, arms crossed. "What is it exactly that _I_ , of all people, 'wouldn't understand' about this whole thing?"

Hanna's eyebrows raise. "Okay, yeah Em. I get it. You're into girls." She gingerly takes a seat beside of the brunette, placing her things on the coffee table in front of her. " _But_ , you wouldn't understand because you've never started falling for a girl that's _way_ too many years younger than you, who was essentially homeless— oh, and did I mention that I met her, not even _five_ days ago." The blonde deadpans.

Emily pauses. "Well...no, I haven't. But I fell for Ali when we were _both_ seventeen, and that was enough confusion and hormones for the both of us." The brunette gives the younger girl a pointed stare. "And if you care to remember, Alison's parents were both _always_ working — so the majority of the time, I was taking care of _her_ emotional and physical state also. Just believe me Hanna, I understand."

Though, even with all that said...there was no denying things were different...

Hanna gives her a pitiful stare.

Emily chuckles at the sad puppy expression, leaning closer and patting her friend's hand comfortingly.

"Listen Han, maybe you should focus _less_ on your feelings for this girl and _more_ on this girl's emotional state right now. I mean she's homeless and without any friends or family, can you imagine that as a teenager?"

The blonde thinks about it for a moment, then sighs. "You're right." She nods, giving her friend a grateful look for her advice. "You're completely right, Em. I'm being selfish. This is probably so hard on her right now and I need to be a friend, a guardian to her at most." She gives a small sad smile.

Emily nods her agreement, returning the smile a little in order to cheer her friend up. "Exactly." She nudges. " _So_ , by way of not-so subtly changing the subject— when am I going to meet this mysterious Spencer Hastings that 'turned' _you_ , of all people." Her voice is filled with no lack of enthusiasm.

"Um..." Hanna hesitates.

Truthfully, she didn't want her friend to end up scaring the brunette away. Not that she didn't love her friend's antics, but sometimes it could get a little out of hand.

"Well-" She abruptly stops...her eyes, along with her thoughts suddenly elsewhere.

Emily's eyebrows raise as she waves a hand over her best friend's face. "Uh, hello. Hanna!" She shouts.

And the blonde snaps out of it. "S-sorry, Em." Her gaze switches back to her, then to the direction it was before. "But um..." She nods her head to the left and the brunette's eyes follow bewilderingly.

...though, when they land on what she was _sure_ Hanna's gaze was set on before— her mouth drops open.

"Er..."

Standing at the top of the stairs was Spencer, well a dark haired girl she assumed was Spencer. Something that wouldn't have been too weird...

...if she hadn't been clad in a white towel. _Only_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ? ...don't really know what to say so...read!**

Regardless if Spencer could feel the warmth in her cheeks or not, she knew she was definitely blushing.

She honestly hadn't expected the blonde to be home this early.

"D-did you need something, Spence?" Hanna is very careful not to let her gaze drift anywhere downward as she stares up at the girl, her own cheeks flushed.

"Y-yes, a-actually. I w-was looking for my c-clothes?"

 _Oh! That was right._

"They should be done by now. They're in the washer room, last door to the left of the hall." She says calmly, her heart the opposite— and though outwardly she maintained her composure, Emily knew her friend better.

She watches the young brunette stutter out something else before giving a small head nod and acknowledging her presence— one that she returned wholeheartedly, winking at the end of course.

The girl's cheeks flush even redder, and Hanna gives her a subtle glare from the corner of her eye.

It was a test...

She then watches Spencer practically scurry up the stairs and disappear.

And the younger girl definitely passed...there was _no way_ she was faking it.

"Modest..." Is the first thing she voices when she's sure Spencer is out of hearing range, the older girl gives her best friend a side long glance. "Though I don't why. D*mn Hanna, she's actually _really_ hot." She expresses, nearly proud.

Hanna opens her mouth to protest-

But Emily continues. "I mean, wow you have great taste in both guys _and_ g-"

"Emily!" The blonde finally shouts, shaking her head. "Firstly, of course I do." She sighs. "Secondly, she's only _seventeen_ Em!" She hits the brunette on her arm. "And shut up before she hears you!" She whisper yells, jealously seeping into her tone. "Besides, what happened to being a friend and guardian?"

Emily gives her a wide-eyed stare. "Um, okay...we agreed that _you_ would be doing that." She gives a small smirk, shrugging. " _I_ , on the other hand, am-"

"-going to regret this all when I tell Alison?" Hanna deadpans for her, arms crossing over her chest indignantly.

The brunette pouts. "Shutting up now."

"Thought so."

Emily sighs. "But seriously, if you were thinking I would be the one to scare that girl away, just wait until she meets _Cece_. That woman could make anyone blush, and she is _so_ going to flirt that poor girl into oblivion."

"Oh no she's not." Although mildly embarrassed that those were the first words to come out of her mouth, Hanna continues. "And wait, why is it okay for you two to flirt with her but not me?"

"...well, because Cece and I have experience with girls and we're just natural flirters." The brunette winks again. "You, my friend, are not...I mean, maybe with guys, and even with _me_ at times. But this is different, you have actual, real life, feelings for this girl."

Hanna sighs, shoulders slumping forward. "Yeah..I just really don't want you guys scaring her off, she's already suffering with some after effects of all of this. One being that she's been sleeping on the floor, even though thinks I don't know about that..."

Emily's eyebrows furrow. "...how _do_ you know about that?" She questions, warily.

And the blonde scoffs.

"Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter Em. I check on her at night sometimes." She shrugs, as if it were obvious.

The brunette's eyebrows raise even higher this time around. "Wh-"

"Um, h-hi."

Both women look up as Spencer appears at the top of the stairs again, _fully dressed_. She waves awkwardly, walking down.

Emily and Hanna glance at each other before standing.

"Spencer." The younger brunette's hand hesitantly sticks out towards the stranger. "And I-I'm assuming you're...E-Emily Fields, right?"

Emily nods, shooting the girl an assuring smile while nudging her best friend beside her. "Awww...you talk about me." She coos, shaking Spencer's hand with eagerness before letting go.

Hanna rolls her eyes, but before she could comment-

"A-All b-bad, of c-course." Spencer jokes, _actually_ jokes, with a small smile on her features.

The blonde's eyes slightly widen.

And Emily pauses— a frown etched along her face.

"..."

Spencer's own eyes widen. "I-It was j-just a joke, a-a joke, o-of course it-it wasn't a-all-" She begins rambling incomprehensibly.

"Spencer, _Spence_." Hanna cuts off, much to Emily's chagrin and Spencer's gratefulness. "She's joking." She turns to her best friend, hitting her not-so lightly on the arm. "Em, stop it." She says, just as the swimmer let out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay." Emily smiles over at the teenager. "It really is nice to meet you, Spenceroni." She re-greets to the girl teasingly.

Spencer swallows thickly and simply nods, before glancing over to Hanna skeptically.

The blonde shakes her head, pushing her friend out of the way to stand in front. "Sorry, about her. Em here likes to pretend she's never meant _people_ before." She throws her friend a look, but Spencer smiles.

"S' f-fine." She waves off, and Emily quickly moves to the front of the blonde.

" _See._ " The brunette grins, stepping even closer and throwing her arm around the young girl. "She's fine." She responds with satisfaction. "You know Han talks about you _all_ the time? Spencer this, Spencer that."

...truthfully Spencer hadn't caught the woman's last words at all, because she was tensed under this stranger's touch. But _clearly_ Emily didn't note the discomfort.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Yeah, o-kay." She moves behind the two, removing her friend's arm from around Spencer and giving her a warning look. "Come along, Spencer and _others_. Let's go before it gets dark out." She starts towards the door, Emily and Spencer behind her. "I'm so hungry, it's like I haven't eaten in like two days." She lets out dramatically, opening up the door.

While in reality...

Spencer frowns. "B-but it's been t-two hours s-since you called and said that y-you were g-getting lunch."

Emily snorts, an eyebrow raised knowingly as she passes the blonde, walking outside.

"Aw, you're such a cutie, Spence." Hanna reaches up, squeezing at the brunette's cheeks.

The teenager blushes, fidgeting nervously with her fingers as her eyebrow instinctively twitched upward. "Y-yea- I'll just- I-I'll just-" She points, stuffing her hands in her jeans as she awkwardly makes her way passed the two woman and out by the car.

Hanna smirks.

And Emily crosses her arms while chuckling. "That poor girl...and she's new to the game too— Hanna, you're going to traumatize her for any other girl ever." She chides slightly, watching the blonde turn her back on her in order to lock the loft door.

 _That's what I'm going for..._

Hanna spins around on her heel, shaking her head as they begin walking toward her car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde denies. "And you're driving." She tosses her friend the keys unexpectedly.

But Emily catches them anyways, rolling her eyes while switching places with her.

"Sure..."

 **\- [ Manhattan Mall ] -**

 **\- [ Hanna's Clothing Store ( H &M's ) ] -**

"Han I thought you were hungry, why are we _here_? I'm hungry too y'know?"

Hanna places her fingers to her temples.

"Mmm...that's her? D*mn, she looks good in black— you wouldn't think that, but she totally pulls it off..."

Hanna growls, seething silently.

" _Hanna_ , come on. I'm hungry, and I'm sure Spencer is too- let's gooooo."

Hanna's jaw clenches in annoyance.

"Yeah, and she's tall too. I mean, I don't know about you, but even I'd climb _that_ tree-"

"Guys!" The blonde finally shouts, quietening down her three friends frustratedly. She turns towards Emily. "Em, I have to finish up a few things, we will leave in a few minutes." She then turns around on the two blonde's to her left. "And _you two_. The both of you will look _real_ _good_ in orange jump suits— side note, Cece the only thing you'll be attempting to climb is a _jail fence._ " She finishes, arms crossing over her chest and a glare on her features.

"..."

Both woman back off, and Emily gives them a knowing glance.

Samara Cook's eyebrows raise. "D*mn, chill honey. It's not like she's _five_." She gestures over to said brunette who had been merely a few feet away from them, looking around the store curiously for the pass few minutes. "Besides her living with you now, what _is_ her situation anyways?" She inquires, practically leering the teenager's way.

 _Mine_

Emily shifts uncomfortably (Samara was her ex after all)— but nonetheless she inserts her opinion on the subject, leaning forward slightly. "Um, you mean besides the fact that our Hanna here has metaphorically, though not making it any less true...sunken her claws into 'wittle Spence'." She smirks.

Both Cece and Samara's jaws drop in surprise.

"What!? You have dibs!?" Cece's first to shout, catching the attention of said girl across the store.

Spencer looks up, eyebrows raised. But Hanna quickly waves her off with a assuringly tight smile.

The brunette eventually nods, before going back to checking out the cool 'H&M' sunglass merchandise.

And just as soon as her back turned, the blonde's smile drops and she turns on her bestest friend. "Ugh! Shut up, Emily. And that is so _not_ true." She huffs.

The other girls give her looks of disbelief.

"Right..." Samara prolongs as she shifts her weight onto one hip, watching Spencer walk over to them. "And Toby's _completely_ straight..." She whispers, eyebrows bouncing up and down— causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

Toby Cavanaugh was one of her only male employees that worked at her store and a great boy next door attitude. Though, despite his chiseled features, boyish good looks, and charm that many girls that walked in were attracted to— he was _most_ _definitely_ into men.

It was then that the man practically danced by, throwing Spencer a wink and reaching over and placing a kiss to her hand. "I'm Toby, but you can call me Tobes if you want." He immediately goes into conversation at normal, not noticing Spencer's uncomfortable look. "...and seeing that you're friends with Hanna here, I-"

"I need a little help over here!" Someone suddenly calls from the back— and Toby flourishes off with one last wink and a 'looks like I'm needed elsewhere, see you in a while ladybug'.

Biting her lip, Spencer turns towards the four women with bewilderment on her features.

Hanna giggles at the look on her face, and so does Cece and Samara. Emily simply looks amused.

"Don't worry about that, he's such a sweet guy and he's like that with everyone...anyways his attraction lies elsewhere— _other_ then us five, if you know what I mean." Cece explains, eyes dancing with mirth.

Spencer nods slowly, a curious look taking her features. "H-how do you k-know?" She inquires.

...and all four women's eyebrows shot up.

Wasn't it obvious?

Samara simply points to the far end of the store, and all of their gazes follow.

There was Toby, 'assisting' a costumer...specifically a _male_ costumer, and he seemed to be patting him down in their eyes— while in anyone else's, he would look to have just been seeing if the jeans fit right.

Spencer pulls an 'O' yikes face, causing them to go into a fit of laughter or amusement. She gives a small smile as Hanna places a hand on her arm. "I-Is ev-everyone here into th-that?" She inquires again.

And Emily can't help nodding, even if she wasn't from there.

Cece only smirks.

Hanna was...suspiciously unresponsive.

And Samara was last, chuckling once more. "Welcome to New York, I'm Samara." She sticks out a hand. "And you _must_ be..."

Hanna shoots her a warning look.

So the other blonde inwardly rolls her eyes. "Spencer, Hanna's new housemate." She goes with the 'boring' answer.

Spencer shakes her hand, and nods with a small friendly smile once she lets go.

"And I'm Cece..." Cece adds on, going in for a hug instead. _She_ , however, ignored Hanna's warning stare. "You're very adorable, pup." She squeezes playfully, then steps back with an impish grin.

Hanna sighs, pinching her nose.

Emily rolls her eyes, shooting her best friend an 'I told you so' look.

And Samara smirks, giving her blonde counterpart a proud glance instead.

Spencer flushes. "I-I relish y-your wit." She responds.

"..."

"You watch 'Parks and Recs?'" Samara inquires wide eyed, while Cece and Emily was left speechless and gaping.

Hanna just wanted to know what in the h*ll this 'Parks and Recs' was, she'd never heard of it in her life.

"U-Um, y-yes...?" The teenager suddenly looks uneasy.

Though, there was no need to be.

"Oh my god, I loooove that show!"

"I know right. It's the best and sooo funny."

"Remember Ron's thoughts on 'skim milk'? Hahaha, that was the funniest thing!"

Emily, Cece, and Samara all burst into laughter at the subject, and began discussing their favorite scenes— while Spencer just lets out a small chuckle, that was a lot less uneasy this time around.

And although confused about the whole thing, Hanna _didn't_ miss the relief that settled across the teenager's face and tensed up shoulders.

She lets a small smile take her own features, and places a hand gently on the brunette's shoulder, patting it. "Spencer, don't worry so much...something tells me you're going to fit right in around here." She says.

There were smiles all around.

Spencer nods slowly, to _herself_ more than anything.

Maybe she would...maybe she would...

 **...**

From then on, the four women and Spencer spent the rest of the day together. In Hanna's store, in other stores, and even at the food court— just laughing, talking, and simply enjoying each other's company.

Spencer really thought the little group was truly amazing, even Toby had joined them after his shift was over and amused her with his many jokes and 'you know, this one time in college...' stories.

Overall, at the days end— for once in a long time, Spencer wasn't immensely grateful for when she closed her eyes. She wasn't sad or upset, hoping that when she awoke it would all just be a horrific dreams

The teenager was just...extremely grateful for Hanna, along with all of her friends...or was it _their_ friends now?

Peeking her eyes open and slowly removing a pillow and her sheet from the mattress she had been lying on, Spencer slips onto the wooden floor instead.

For it had been a while since she had went to sleep and hoped to dream of her _own_ life...hoped to live another day...

...but what was going to be a good wrap up of her day (and a good wrap up of this chapter, says the author)— it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Spencer? Can I come in?"

 **A/N: Did you enjoy my Toby surprise!? Maybe I'll add more characters as I go? Until next time...;) Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiiii! Seems like it's been so long since I've updated, soooo there will be two more chapters up soon, or maybe tonight? Anyways, thanks for reading and Follow. Favorite. Review. If you like it. ;)**

 **[ Night ] - [ 8:39 P.M ]**

"Hey."

"Hi..." Spencer pulls the door open just enough for the blonde to walk in.

Doing so, Hanna only takes about three steps in before stopping— confusing the h*ll out of the already confused teenager.

"U-um..." She leans a bit on the door. "D-did you n-need-"

"I got you something." The blonde blurts out quickly, having to really look up at the brunette from their positions because of height difference.

Spencer shifts on her feet, eyebrows downward. "...w-what?"

"S-sorry, I just...well I recently bought you something from the mall today, and Emily helped me hide it, and I just couldn't wait to give it to you and now...I'm rambling." The blonde sighs, closing her eyes.

 _What the h*ll? Why does this girl make me so immensely nervous?_

Spencer shoots her a small smile, not really registering the fact that the woman just told her she bought yet another thing for her— just how cute she looked when _she_ was the nervous one.

"Y-you're cute too." She manages to just barely stutter out.

Hanna flushes instantly, opening her eyes and rolling them. "I know you are, but what am I?" She leans forward, one eyebrow raised.

Yep, definitely flirting now.

Spencer's heart begins to pick up a little speed, nodding slow- "W...d-did you s-say you bought s-something...f-for _me_?"

The blonde hurriedly snaps out of it. "O-oh, yes." She smiles, briefly walking out of the room— Spencer quirking an eyebrow at her leaving _and_ arrival, seeing as the woman popped from the corner out of nowhere.

The brunette jumps back.

"Sorry." Hanna smiles, genuinely apologetic. "Here." She pushes a large box of something in front of her so that it was in between them.

Spencer glances down at the box, it read... "A-An air mattress?" She inquires, staring back up at the blonde in bewilderment.

"Um...yes, I know you've been sleeping on the floor and I kind of hoped this would help a little bit— you know, it's not a bed, not the floor, and it inflates and deflates so..."

Spencer's eyebrows raise.

"...so what do you think?" Hanna finishes sweetly, hands going behind her back as she leans forward and back. "Do you like it?"

"..." Truth be told, Spencer inwardly felt... _immensely_ effected by the woman's actions.

Though taking the teenager's silence for something else, the blonde begins to frown. "Spencer if you don't like it, I can alwa-"

The next thing Hanna knows she's being scooped up into the taller girl's arms, her feet inches from the floor.

Spencer holds her tightly...and Hanna's breathing catches, freezing mid-embrace.

"..."

Hanna's heart races.

 _Is she...actually hugging me?_

It wasn't that she didn't like it, on the contrary, it was very much the opposite of that. The blonde was just surprised.

...so surprised in fact, she doesn't realize that Spencer had let go seconds ago— nor does she realize the teenager was now staring at her puzzled, and a bit fearful.

"Um, I-I was just...t-thanking you f-for-"

Hanna doesn't hesitate to throw her own arms around the brunette once more. "You're welcome." She sighs contently, lips brushing against the younger girl's neck.

And this time its Spencer's turn to be surprised at the unexpected embrace— and though she had been hugging the blonde near seconds ago, _she_ had been the one to initiate it. The brunette tenses up.

"Oh relax Spencer, you get what you give." Hanna grins. "Besides, nothing's going to hurt you here." She finishes softly.

And Spencer hesitates for about a half second before steadily wrapping her own arms around the woman fully in return.

Something liken to a shock of electric warmth spreads throughly inside their bodies.

Hanna pulls back slightly, as to see the teenager. "Why are you doing this?" She inquires genuinely. "Hugging me so willingly, I mean?"

Spencer chuckles in amusement, watching the blonde squint up at her as if to figure her out. "H-have you ever heard of c-curiosity killing the cat?"

The blonde gives her a weird look.

 _Killer cats? What?_

"No..." She responds instead, very slow-like and eyebrows furrowed.

The young brunette's smile only grows. "Okay..." She sighs, hands wiping down her jeans nervously. "W-well then, I did it b-because I-I really like you okay?" She answers, a little more than slightly defensive.

"You...like me?" Hanna's expression goes still.

Spencer cringes at her own word choice. "Y-yes, y-you know as a...c-close counterpart." She tries to smooth over...

But it only causes Hanna to pull her forward, back into their embrace. A small spark of hope igniting in heart at the girl's words...sure she didn't say more, but definitely didn't say _friend_ either. She grins.

Luckily, Spencer couldn't see her because they were facing the opposite ways...

...well, at least that's what she thought.

Truthfully, Spencer could _feel_ the woman smiling with the blonde's face pressed so closely against her own.

The teenager blushes, arms wrapping around the woman just as she slightly pulls away.

And stares.

"..."

"..."

It happens so fast neither of them really see it coming...

Spencer doesn't even know who leaned into it first...

It was Hanna— but that didn't really matter at that point with their lips pressed against each other's own and kissing, feverishly at that.

 _Oh no..._

 _Oh yes..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for stopping by again! Just to let you know, you'll be seeing and hearing of more characters from PLL with possibly different backgrounds just because it's fun to write. Also this chapter is sort of...Spanna mentioning, still worth reading...sooooo...yep. ;)**

 **\- [ Hanna's Loft ] - [ 10:30 A.M ] -**

"Mmmm Han, that was _amazing_. Where do these plates go again?"

"Sink." Hanna points a thumb behind her as she leans up against her kitchen counter. "And thanks, I ordered it from 'Talia's Bakery' down the street." She pats the only slightly taller dark-haired man on the back.

"Oh yeah, the one with that hot ethnic chick as the owner right?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Yes, and you do know she's married right?"

"So?" Caleb counters with a grin, holding up a steady hand for a high five— Hanna pushes into his shoulder lightly.

It was early morning and yet another Saturday had rolled around, this one in particular Hanna was holding a sort of brunch-like party with the majority of her friends that could make it...so only excluding Ezra, Aria, and Ali since they were all out of town.

Though as for Caleb, he was a friend she met whilst she was in college. A funny story— the two of them shared a cab to what they _thought_ was the same university, seeing as both were named 'design' schools for tech and style. Long story short, both of them ended up at the wrong school, were incredibly pissed at the time, and were extremely late for their classes so they just went out for lunch instead.

They tried dating for awhile but it didn't really work out and as a mutual decision, they remained friends.

"You're a pig, Rivers. And I will _not_ grant you my luxurious high fives for it." She responds, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will!" Toby deliberately pops into the room from the dining area where the others were, hand held high.

"Ugh..." Hanna groans as the two men slap palms together in front of her. "You don't even know what he was saying."

"Don't care." The taller of the two grins positively. "I heard the words hot, chick, and pig." He counts off on his fingers.

The blonde sighs exasperatedly, pinching nose between fingers at the antics. "But you're not even into girls!"

"Slight technicality." Caleb answers. "Bro code, Hanna. Gotta respect the bro code."

"The bro code is sexist, idiotic, and misleading." A fourth party speaks up from the doorway, and Hanna squeaks.

"Oh god. Emily, thank god you're here. Another girl."

"Yeah, another girl who's _into_ girls." Caleb raises another hand up for Toby, who returns the high five, before holding it up for Emily to slap.

"Oh Em, please don't."

The brunette hesitates...then raises a hand. "I'm sorry, but it's true." She shrugs, then slaps her palm against the man's own.

The two males go into a mini celebration while Hanna gives her friend 'the look'.

There had been several points that morning where she had to ask herself if she was hanging out with friends— or babysitting six, five year olds.

"What?"

The younger girl shakes her head, then pulls her friend off to the side a bit while the boys converse. "So...how's she doing?"

Emily raises her eyebrows slowly. "How's... _who_ doing?"

Hanna sighs, before nodding in the direction of the still visible opening of the dining area.

 _Spencer._

"Ohhhh."

The brunette was sitting at the table, finishing up her meal and seemingly laughing a bit over a joke Cece had made...most likely inappropriate, while Samara playfully hit the other blonde on the arm with a mouth full of fluffy tan pancakes (Talia's food _really_ was the best in Manhattan).

Overall Hanna was glad the teenager was loosening up a bit around them all, but she would be stupid not to keep an eye on her around those two blonde's in particular— friends or not.

The blonde had planned the occasion weeks before, at which she most certainly didn't anticipate a certain teenager's arrival into her life. Hence, she had to improvise to her friend's a bit on the subject (where she just _partially_ told them of Spencer's story and background, but decided it wasn't in her right to tell everything).

So yeah, her friends were still confused— _but_ they didn't ask too many questions, so that was a plus.

And on top of all that, the whole event was going well— more than well actually, it was going _great_.

One problem...her and Spencer had been pretty much avoiding each other since they kissed... _two_ nights ago.

Hanna thought she was going crazy.

Attempting to avoid someone you live so much in close proximity with was a lot harder than it sounded...especially when you're ninety-three percent sure you're falling for her— and the other seven percent was her head telling her she was going insane with some type of almost midlife crises.

The blonde visibly shutters on the spot.

No, that definitely wasn't it.

 _I am way too young for a midlife crises._ She inwardly scoffs.

"I don't know, Han." Emily's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "She seems to be adjusting to us all perfectly fine...well in her own way, I guess." The brunette bumps her on the shoulder. "Why do you wanna know? Plan on inviting us all to the wedding?"

Hanna flushes. "Shut up..." She responds, almost shyly as she thinks about the other night.

Emily chuckles. "Why are you blushing so much, hm? Spencer finally lay one on ya'?" She inquires playfully...unknowingly hitting the nail on the head.

"What!?" The blonde immediately sputters out in a hushed whisper. "No! What!" Her hands fly around wildly in weird motions before settling down. "...w-why would you ask that?" She finishes, with a slight detection of wavering vulnerability in her voice.

Emily crosses her arms, an intent look on her features as she studies her best friend closely. "Right...we need to talk." She reaches down, grasping at the blonde's hand and pulling her in the direction of the dining room. "Guys, Han and I are going to need a minute." She announces to Spencer, Cece, and Samara immediately upon entering.

The three look up at her strangely, but other then that, compliantly clears out with their plates in hand— all expect Samara.

"And why exactly did we need to ask them to leave? We could've just used the living room." The blonde questions curiously as the two blondes leave out with Spencer following, shooting her a weird look as she passed.

Not soon after the three completely left the room, Hanna realized why and quickly dropped her hand from Emily's.

 _Crap_

The brunette shot her a knowing glance, but doesn't comment, and walks over towards the dining table. "Oh, I just _really_ wanted seconds." She answers, picking a piece of lone sausage from Samara's plate and popping it into her mouth.

Hanna rolls her eyes— but Emily continues.

"Now, the thing is... _I_ was joking back there. _You_ sounded as if I asked you to have a foursome with Samara, Cece, and I."

"What about Ali?"

The brunette pauses.

"Wow...yet another thing I can use to hold against you when Ali's around."

Emily shakes her head, hands up. "Okay whatever, whatever. Just let me rephrase my previous question." She chews her lip for a second, giving her friend another intense look. "...did Spencer _actually_ kiss you between the time I last saw you and now?"

"..."

"Did she? Or did she not, Hanna?" The brunette presses.

Hanna sighs, walking over to take a seat at the table. "No." She replies simply, before hanging her head. "But only because _I_ kissed _her_ first."

"Oh. My. God..."

Hanna looks up to see the older woman smiling, and half laughing at her.

"Emily!"

"I'm sorry!" The brunette instantly quietens down her voice, remembering her friends just in the next room. "I'm sorry, it's just...its been less than two weeks, but it was _bound_ to happen, Han. You know this."

The blonde sighs. "I know, I know...I just-" She runs her hand through her hair in frustration. "I thought it would be happening some time in the future...the _near_ future." Emily chuckles and Hanna groans again. "But the future, no less." She makes clear.

Emily simply shakes her head and grabs her own seat directly next to the shorter girl. "Okay, well didn't you want to?"

"Of course."

"Then _why_ are you complaining then?"

" _Because_ -" The blonde stands up, pacing. "I shouldn't have. She's seventeen, I'm twenty-three. Neither of our emotional states are ready for that right now-" She begins rambling the many reasons.

"Okay, yeah." Emily cuts her off, waving a hand in front of her face. "But besides all that, how did it make you feel?" She stares up at her, almost imploringly.

Hanna stops mid-step, placing her head in her hands and murmuring. "...like a million worlds colliding with one another..." She breaths out deeply, lifting her head. "Well, in a good way." She pauses, chewing her lip. "Inside my h-"

"I _get it_ , Han."

The blonde nods. "Right." She sits back down at the table, facing her friend seriously. "But just because something feels right Em, doesn't mean you should do it... _you_ taught me that."

The brunette begins nodding before tilting her head to the side. "Wait, during your year of shoplifting or month of spending your college expenses on several _ridiculously_ expensive and stylish shoes?"

"Neither actually. It was when I was dating that guy with the weird leg hair fetish."

They both cringe.

"Ohhh right, yeah that guy was h*lla weird." Emily shakes her head. "Anyways." She full body turns towards her friend. "Han, if you knew it was 'wrong'...why did you do it?"

Hanna sighs, now at a point of resorting to a truly pitiful pout. "I-I don't know, she was just standing there with that stupid, cute, nervous slash intrigued expression on her face and I...I just _kissed_ her. And now I'm so confused Em, why? Why did I kiss her? Why did she let me? And _why_ did she kiss me back? W-"

"Hanna, _Hanna_. Relax." Emily places her hands on the blonde's shoulders comfortingly. "Now, have you ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" She begins carefully.

Hanna frowns— remembering Spencer saying something exactly like that line, right before they...

" _What?_ " The blonde throws her hands up. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, I have no _idea_ what that means." She huffs, the question obviously striking a nerve.

Emily rolls her eyes, leaning back and resting her hands upon her knees. "Okay, alright well...just, don't think too hard on it and talk to _Spencer_ instead. That's my advice." She pats the younger girl on the shoulder and then stands up. "Now, let's go save your girl from our no doubt 'spouting inappropriate nonsense', friends."

Hanna scoffs, standing up alongside her. "Thanks...Em." She responds hesitantly.

And Emily shoots her a small smile, bumping into her side playfully. "Anyt-"

She doesn't finish— seeing as Spencer comes nearly rushing out of the kitchen, an uneasy look on her features as she quickly passes them and into the living room area.

Hanna's eyebrows raise as her and Emily exchange looks before the former speed walks into the kitchen, coming face to face with her four suspiciously snickering friends.

"What did you guys do to her?" She inquires, on automatic defense of the teenager she had been caring over...admittedly, a little _too_ much, for almost two weeks.

Ultimately, it was Cece to speak up first. "Oh, we just told her about the time you tripped on the bleachers back home because of your clumsiness and nearly took out the whole football team, plus the cheerleaders, going down."

The blonde gapes for a second. "You, _what?_ I told you all that in confidence, I _cannot_ believe you would tell her that— and I did not 'take out' the 'whole' football team and cheerleaders, I just-"

"Kidding." Samara cuts off quickly with a small smirk on her face, leaning against the counter.

Hanna sighs, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh thank god, and all of you are really awful. Seriously, what did you say?"

"Alright, alright." Toby waves off, stepping closer. "We only might have mentioned that if we hadn't meant you, we would all be _terribly_ lost." Hanna shoots him a 'knock it off' look. "... _also_ , that you and Caleb's last kiss was probably the best he's had in a loooong time." He laughs, slapping hands with Cece and making faces at a grumbling Caleb.

Hanna closes her eyes, sighing. "Oh my...you _guys_." Her eyes flicker open, shaking her head. "Do _not_ mention any of my past relationships around her, or anything remotely close to my love life." She finishes as she leans against the counter beside Samara.

Caleb frowns, arms crossing over his chest. "Wait, wh-"

"Zip." The blonde quickly shuts him down with a simple hand motion.

"Okay..."

"..."

"Okay, I gotta say it guys. It's a little creepy that we're all staring so intently at Spence while she's in the other room. So allow me to explain-" She spins around to them all, all too quickly. "She just gets nervous, yes. But she'll warm up to us...well, _me_ for sure." She adds as an afterthought, giving a small shrug.

Emily snorts. "Yeah, right. No one warms up to you, more like _tolerates_ you."

Hanna smacks her on the arm. "Hey!"

"One question?" Samara quickly interrupts, leering the teenager's way from the kitchen's indoor window and into the other room where the brunette sat on the couch. "How'd such a quaint girl like that...get such non-quaint forearms like _that_?" She almost has a dreamy look in her eyes, and once again Emily feels awkward...and isn't the only one.

Hanna bites her lower lip, intent on _not_ staring down the unknowing Spencer like her friend was. "She told me she used to play field hockey."

Cece bites down on her own lip, and she _was_ staring the teenager down. "Mm...well then field hockey does a body _very_ good. Go Hanna..."

"No, no. You mean, go Spencer..." Samara counters.

"Hey. Okay, okay that's enough of that." Hanna decides to dutifully break them out of their lustful gazes, successfully grabbing their attention. "If anyone's going to dreamily staring at Spence around here, it's going to _me-_ " She pauses, giving the tall male beside her a side long glance. "And maybe Toby." She decides, finishing.

In return Toby holds his hands up, stepping aside. "No straight bone in my body, honey." He raises an eyebrow, one hand placed upon his hip.

But one person in the room doesn't pay attention to him...no she was staring directly at her best friend with a knowing look. "No one but you, huh?"

"..."

The brunette nods slowly, making her way towards the exit of the kitchen, a determined look on her features. "Um, excuse me for a minute?"

Hanna panics, seeing the look flashing in her friends eyes. "No, Em." Her eyes widen. "Em, don't. Emily, don't d-" She starts, but the older woman had already made her way out of the kitchen and towards Spencer in the living area.

 _D*mmit_

She goes to follow her, but a hand catches her wrist and brings her back instead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cece questions, eyebrows raised.

And Caleb gives her an incredulous stare. "What the h*ll is going on between you and Spencer?"

Hanna sighs.

 _Double d*mmit_


	9. Chapter 9

"So why don't you just tell her how you feel, Spenceroni?"

As anticipated, Emily and Spencer's talk was going over wayyy better than Emily and Hanna's previous one so far. The two had been talking for literally less than ten minutes and the teenager was already beginning to open up to her.

At least in Emily's opinion.

Spencer purses her lips, shifting a little ways over on the couch to give the older woman more space beside her. She shakes her head, the first thing coming to mind being: 'I don't know why that name is so appealing to you and why you keep using it, but please stop'.

But she doesn't say that— instead she decides to actually answer the question and not blatantly avoid it.

"Why would I? I wouldn't have a clue on _how_ to say it, nevermind manage to get it out. I just act like a dork in front of her." She sighs, slumping into the back of the couch and out of her rigid posture.

Her actions cause Emily to pause for a moment. Because this girl was so much more different than the one she had previously met before, and also... "Hey, you didn't stutter that time."

At this Spencer's the one going frigid for a split second, but then proceeds to sit back up and turn her head to look back at where the others were still in the kitchen. They weren't looking, so she turns back to the older brunette. "Um...yeah, about that." She nervously rubs her hands together, suddenly looking up bashfully. "I-I may have stretched the truth a l-little before." Emily's eyebrows furrow. "Y-You see, I told her that my stutter was a birth defect...it wasn't. I-It started happening i-in my early childhood overtime at really odd moments and when I got _really_ nervous in front of someone...and if I stutter a lot when I'm around her, it's because she makes me r- _ridiculously_ nervous."

Emily practically coos. "Aw, that's really sweet Spencer." She says, then winces. "Man, that does make things a lot harder." She sighs, when Spencer frowns at the statement. "But _still-_ " The brunette tries to recover. "I'm sure you have it in you to make the first move...or should I say second move?"

The teenager flushes, instantly realizing the woman was referring to the kiss she had shared with her lifelong best friend two nights before. "S-she t-told you about that?"

"Yup." Emily immediately responds, a large grin on her features.

"W-well, I'm guessing she didn't tell you how I completely shut down after that." The younger brunette deadpans. "Literally. I c-couldn't speak, I couldn't look at her, n-nothing. I-I just st-stood there until she l-left, looking s-severely d-disappointed."

"Ha! That's _something_." Emily jumps. "She was disappointed, now whether or not it was the kiss." The woman shakes her head. "Or your lack of response." She nods hintingly. "We don't know."

Spencer nearly scoffs. "I-I doubt the latter. I have n-near zero girl experience, m-meaning a-a total of two self-righteous girls w-with insincere intentions, and p-preferred _flowers_ over chocolate."

"...Hm?" Emily quirks an eyebrow, half in between amused and bewildered.

"Uh, I-It's a t-technique that tells different girl's personalities from one another...take Cece a-and Hanna, Cece s-seems to like flowers— whereas Hanna...I don't doubt she's a chocolate k-kind of girl?"

Emily chuckles, now understanding as she got comfortable against the couch cushions. "Oh. Yes, definitely. Don't even make the assumption that she's not, this one time this guy who was taking her out on a date made the terrible mistake of just _telling_ her that he didn't like chocolate...and for some odd reason that was a 'deal breaker'." She retells with amusement, not taking note of Spencer's expression at the time.

The older brunette waves a hand through the air. "Yeah, I know. And turns out, the guy was only allergic...what was his name? Troy? Travis? Poor guy...anyways, she's just picky like that."

Spencer's eyes find themselves blinking, once, twice, then she places her head in her hands, sighing. "Greattt."

Emily comes to realization and instantly grimaces, wishing she would have just bit her tongue. "Wait." She throws her hands out. "No, no. That's not what I-"

" _So_." A third voice is suddenly interrupting their conversation and Caleb walks into the room, unaware, with a beer in hand— despite the fact that it was still late morning, almost afternoon. "Is there anything you do Spencer?" He inquires randomly, taking slow steps in front of where they were sitting.

Samara, Cece, and Hanna all enter behind him— Emily noting the third blonde avoiding eye contact with a blush on her cheeks, and that could only mean one thing...

She spilled _everything_ to them, told them every last detail.

 _This should be a bit more interesting..._ She thinks this, just as Hanna makes herself comfortable in a small spot between her and the teenager in question.

Emily shoots her a knowing look, having to scoot over a bit so that the younger woman wasn't practically sitting on either her or the teenager's laps...something telling her that the latter would have been more preferred.

"Um...I-I love t-to bake." Spencer answers honestly with a small awkward smile, conspicuously moving a little closer to Hanna, who had been her only comfort in the whole situation— even if they _were_ avoiding each other.

"Ah, what I coincidence." Toby grins as he enters, taking a seat next to Samara and Cece on the couch adjacent to them. "You see, we all love to eat..." A sly grin spreads across his face, one leg going over the other. " _Especially_ , our Hanna here...sort of sounds like it's meant to be." He winks.

Emily snorts. _Oh yes, things are about to get really interesting..._

"Tobes!" Samara hits him on the shoulder. "Stop it, you're making them blush." She rubs in, smirking over to said 'couple' — who were indeed, blushing.

Caleb rolls his eyes, taking the situation in stride even if he and Hanna use to date, all of that was long ago— he moved on, and _she_ had _clearly_ moved on. "So you love to bake, huh?" He takes a spot on the couch on the outside of Emily, turning to face her. "Why don't you show us what ya' got in the kitchen?" He suggests.

The teenager gulps. "Wh-what, like n-now?"

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugs. "Put Hanna's baking 'skills' to shame by cooking us up those uncooked brownies she promised she'd make and are _still_ sitting in her cabinet."

"Hey!" Hanna narrows her eyes over at him and Emily laughs. "Don't even get me started on your cooking skills. Yours aren't any better than mine, Ms. 'can't keep my _hair_ out of my food'."

"Nahhh." The brunette sticks her tongue out— and Cece cringes from her own experience at 'casa de Emily and Alison's', eating hairy 'empanadas a la Emily Fields'.

"U-uh, I-I don't know..." Spencer starts.

But Hanna waves a hand through the air. "No, go Spence." She laughs, pushing her up to stand with Caleb's help— the others start to quietly chant 'Spencer'. "Give the crowd what they want."

Nodding, Spencer hesitantly makes her way to kitchen— and though she enjoyed the others company, she secretly was a bit pleased to have some time to think to herself...about things...definitely _not_ to do with Hanna Marin.

Speaking of Hanna, the blonde shakes her head— nearly pleading with the her friends not to do what she knew they-

"Just don't put any weed in them!"

"Just a little in mine!"

" _Guys!_ "

They could only laugh.

 _Five year olds_

 **...**

"A-Alright. I made them s-so that there would be two for..." Spencer begins to trail off as four out of the six of them immediately dug in, taking various brownies off the still-hot tray. "...each of us." She snickers.

Hanna, surprisingly one of the ones who hadn't instantly stuffed her mouth full of brownies, paused.

Followed by Emily, who _had_ been one of the ones. "Did you just...laugh?"

"Did she now?" Enters Samara with a mouth full, Cece grimaces.

Spencer shakes her head at the big deal they were making out of things. "A-Am I not allowed to laugh?"

"Oh my...did you just _joke_?" Toby voices. And the teenager lightly rolls her eyes.

 _The consequences of always being serious..._ She quickly slides to the side as Hanna moves passed her in order to get to the brownies...things were just too awkward between them and Spencer didn't even think she could trust herself if they accidentally brushed against each other.

She's so caught up in her thoughts, the brunette doesn't realize the blonde frown at her actions.

 _Okay, enough_

Hanna rolls her eyes playfully at her friend's teasing. "Okay, okay guys. Leave her alone, and don't you _dare_ think about not saving me a brownie." She threatens with a finger raised, then turns her head. "And save Spencer one too. Spence, I have to talk to you." She finishes, not waiting for a response before walking out of the kitchen, arms crossed.

Spencer gulps, that couldn't be good...could it? She goes to quickly follow after the woman but notes the others staring at her open mouthed.

And with the brownies...not very enticing to say the least.

"W-What?" She crosses her arms over her chest, uncomfortably.

Emily blinks. "She...you...she just chose you over brownies."

"..." The teenagers just as confused as ever.

" _Hanna_ just chose _you_ over food. Hanna never chooses _anyone_ over food." Samara adds.

Spencer simply raises her eyebrows. "Y-You guys are weird..."

Caleb clasps a hand on her shoulder. "That is _you_ my friend." He loudly chews on his second brownie...directly next to her ear. "You don't know the half of it."

The brunette snorts. "R-Right..." She takes his hand off her, then shuffles off towards the living room area...

Towards Hanna...

To presumably have a conversation about who knows what...

And really, none of this could be good...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Favorite. Follow. Review. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hanna & Spencer talk.**

"Understand what I'm saying here, Spence?"

'Yeah, I understand. You want me to forget about our kiss and let it go because you regret it and it meant nothing to you'. Spencer blinks slowly. "Ahem, u-um...I-I think, I just...you k-kissed me first?" She responds, then cringes.

Hanna chews her lip, not knowing what to say. Why did she think this was a good idea?

Here she was, standing in front of Spencer who was sitting on the couch, and trying to explain to her that they couldn't go through with...whatever it was they had going on.

It wasn't going great.

"I- y-yes." She crosses her arms to keep herself from fidgeting. "Yes, I did."

Spencer looks up at her, hands resting on her knees, surprisingly very _non_ -fidgety. "Okay...?"

"..."

"L-Listen, I..." The brunette sighs. "H-Hanna, I have to say something..." She gives a pause to think over her words. "A-And Emily and your friends in there s-seem to agree with me...w-when we kissed-"

"Spencer-"

"I _felt_ something." The teenager finally confesses, reddened cheeks.

Hanna's mouth drops open. Later on, she wouldn't be able to tell you if her heart felt as if it were ready to burst or openly beat out of her chest like the cartoons— point was, she had to sit down.

The blonde quickly takes a seat across from Spencer, literally dropping down onto her coffee table. "W...what?" She just couldn't believe it.

Spencer sighs. "I mean...w-well yeah...th-that." She stops, waiting for a response. None. So, she continues. "I d-don't know if you-"

"I feel the same way." The older woman says quickly, avoiding eye contact. "I felt something when we kissed t-too..."

Spencer nods once. "Oh..."

They sit in silence for awhile.

"W-what now?" She questions hesitantly, playing with her fingers.

"Now..." The blonde takes a breath, glancing up. "...now, I think we should just...I-I'm not really sure."

"...h-how about we...see?" The teenager suggests, and Hanna perks up.

"Hm?"

Spencer clears her throat. "Y-Yes...let's just _see_ where 'this' goes. I-I know you have a problem with my age a-and everything, so...let's just _see_." She finishes, hopefully.

Hanna nods slowly. "Okay..." She hesitates, then meets the young girl's eyes and feels a little more ambition enter through her heart. "Okay." The word is much more lighter than before. "That seems reasonable. I like it." She smiles.

And Spencer doesn't hesitate to smile back this time— Hanna thinks it's the largest she's seen from her since they met.

"Nice..."

"Yep..."

Despite the conversation that was supposed to seem like a barrier broken between them...what they couldn't get over was their incessant awkwardness.

Much to both their chagrins.

Hanna sighs, throwing her hands up. "Okay, this is just ridic-"

"Hey! Hanna, when..." Samara uncomfortably trails off, after her burst into the room— they both quickly look up and she glances between the suspiciously. The tension was way too weird in there. "I'm sorry, I just assumed since it went quiet in here that you were done talking. Did I...interrupt something?" She raises her eyebrows.

And they could just tell the blonde was a lot less apologetic, than she was amused and curious.

Hanna and Spencer glance at each other at the question though— because yeah, she _did_ sort of interrupt something...

Yet, in the end, the two end up looking back to the blonde and shaking their heads simultaneously.

Even with the kiss, it was almost as if they were back at square one.

Both the woman and teenager push the same thought to the back of their minds as Hanna opens her mouth to speak. "So, what did you need?"

"Oh!" Samara exclaims as she rushes forward, a bit giddy. "Guys!" She shrieks, without turning her head, much to Spencer and Hanna's confusion.

Seconds later the others walk in, looking just as confused.

"What?"

"What is it, seriously Sam?"

"Do you have to screech like a banshee every single day of your life?"

"Whatever, whatever." Samara, clearly not caring, waves their comments off and grins. She looks at Hanna before pulling her up off the couch.

Spencer raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Hanna furrows her eyebrows, now slightly annoyed that she had no idea what the h*ll was going on.

The blonde opposite her splays her arms out presentingly. "Someoneee." She sings. "Is supposed to show us one of her _brand new_ outfits for next year from her spring collection of designer wearrr!" She practically squeals. She absolutely loved the blonde's designs, every single one of them.

Being friends wasn't the only reason she applied for the job to work for her.

Hanna's eyes widen, while the others expressions clash between neutral (Caleb and Emily, the usual not so interested in fashion ones) and excitement (Toby, Cece, and the obvious Samara). She didn't _dare_ look Spencer's way, things were awkward enough as they were...

The blonde hesitates. She knows she promised to show them today but after everything...she kinda wasn't in the mood.

"You promised, Han." Emily states, despite not being into fashion as much as her— she would always support her best friend.

And so Hanna beams. "Alright!" She claps her hands together, spinning around to face everyone. "Well, since you're all here, why not?" She shrugs, and the others get comfortable on the furniture. "Be back in a jif!" She squeals, then practically races her way up the stairs in her excitement to finally show off her design.

Watching her hurriedly disappear from her eyesight, Spencer couldn't help the small fond dope-ish smile that spread across her face...nor did she notice it.

Much to her embarrassment— everyone else did.

...and they definitely did _not_ tease her about it.

 **\- [ Fifteen Minutes Later ] -**

Just as soon as the blonde stepped down from the fifth visible stair, her living room was filled with 'oooohs and 'aaaaahs' from every direction— causing her to blush.

Finally standing directly in front of her friends, Hanna does a little twirl (upon Toby's request) and receives several more catcalls in return.

As for what she was wearing: It was a summer-ish dress that was just above the knee and floral pattern. Her shoes, a pair of ZIGI pumps that were a beige color— to top it all off she was sporting a cropped leather jacket, also the color of beige.

Sort of simple, but even the blonde couldn't deny that she pulled it off— fabulously at that (as Caleb would put it...yeah, he had his moments).

Anyways, it was an idea that had actually came from her mother and in the end that's all she had to do is tweak it a bit— which was something she definitely couldn't say about her past designs, but all that didn't matter because she had worked hard to get where she was.

Hanna looked around at all of her friend's faces.

Emily, proud.

Samara, overjoyed.

Cece, beaming.

Toby, absolutely elated.

Caleb, _annoyingly_ content, as usual.

And Spencer...

Hanna pauses.

The teenager's mouth had dropped open— whilst Emily was attempting to close it, just in time for the blonde to turn towards them.

But she caught it...she most _definitely_ did.

"So...what do you think, Spence?" She inquires hesitantly anyways, looks can be deceiving.

At the blonde's voice addressing her, Spencer's mouth instantly snaps shut and her brown eyes traveled upwards to meet blue ones...where they _weren't_ before.

Spencer was actually surprised her heart didn't give out on her from how fast it was beating.

"Spencer?"

She hears Hanna ask her again, but all she could do was blink rapidly like an idiot— opening and reopening her mouth without any words coming out, no matter how bad she tried.

Hanna's eyebrows furrowed. She honestly had an amazing feeling in her heart because she's pretty sure the teenager is so flustered because of her appearance...but she's also confused because she doesn't know for sure.

So just as the brunette is about to most likely stutter out some sort of response, Toby saves her, cutting her off.

Much to Hanna's chagrin and Spencer's relief...because surely she was about to say something stupid and uber embarrassing.

The man lays a hand on her shoulder from his seat beside her. "Well I believe, by the expression on her face and total _lack_ of words— Spence here thinks you look very stunning, hon." He smirks.

The statement causing both the blonde and teenager in question to blush immensely, one from embarrassment and the other gleeful and trying to cover it up.

Spencer almost wished the man didn't cut her off now, it would have been less embarrassing if she had blurted out what she was thinking: That she thought the blonde's 'chest area' looked incredible in that dress...

Okay, no, it _wouldn't_ have been less embarrassing.

But still.

Hanna twirls one more time with a big grin on her face, then gazes down at her and delivers a virtuous wink. "Thank you, _Spencer_." She smirks.

Then simply walks away, everyone assuming she was going back up the stairs to change.

Silence.

Spencer sighs, chewing her lip for a second. "D-do you think sh-she noticed?" Her mind finally generated words at the blonde's departure. She looks up at the others near herself hopefully.

They gave her knowing looks in return.

"Um..." Its Caleb who's voice she hears first. The man shoots her a small empathetic look. "I'm sure she didn't." He tries to convince her and everyone else.

It didn't work.

"Oh, please. Don't lie to the poor thing." Toby waves hand, voicing truthfully: "Really honey, she _isn't_ blind." He shakes his head.

"True. If you meant, did she notice you literally drooling, then yeah. She noticed." Cece adds, again not helping.

"Of course she did." Spencer groans into her hands, where she had laid her head in frustration.

Emily rubs her back comfortingly, while the others feel a slight guilt for teasing.

"Hey, don't worry about it Spence. I mean, maybe she _didn't_ notice, back home Hanna's infamously known for her obliviousness to things." Cece attempts to make the teen feel better, taking back her earlier statement.

"Yeah, Cece's right. Hanna could have very well thought that you were having some sort of...word malfunction because of your stuttering problem." Samara states, shrugging— and just about everyone either stares at her in disbelief or glares.

Emily sighs, patting her back. "Point is, Hanna didn't notice."

Spencer nods, pursing her lips.

It was a nice thought, and it was _very_ nice that the others were attempting to cheer her up...

But the truth was, the older woman had clearly noticed.

Question was...was it good thing?

 **...**

 **[ Meanwhile ] - [ Upstairs ]**

Hanna squeals quietly, throwing her leather jacket off and heels.

 _I think she likes me, I think she actually likes me, or at least finds me attractive_

The blonde grins stupidly. _Ha!_ She steps in front of the mirror, literally bouncing between the heels of her feet and toes.

Well, that was until...

 _*Ripppppp*_

Hanna cranes her neck to search the back of her...

Yep. She had ripped her new dress, zipper and all.

 _Crap._

 **A/N: Next: Hanna gets upset by Spencer's actions, Spencer spirals down hill after an argument between them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New Update! Whoooo! Review. Favorite. Follow: If you like it. Thanks everyone for the comments and thank you for reading!**

 ** _[ Present Time ]_**

 _"Spencer! Spence!" Hanna throws her purse and jacket down on the couch, sighing as she gets no reply from the teenager. "Spencer, please! I just want to apologize!"_

 _"..."_

 _Still nothing._

 _Frowning, the blonde makes her way towards the stairs— eventually reaching the brunette's room, she knocks._

 _No response._

 _She presses her ear up against the door, her frown deepening._

 _Something wasn't right...things were quiet— too quiet._

 _"Alright, Spencer! You leave me no choice, I'm coming in!"_

 _And with those words, Hanna places a hand on the silver doorknob and charges into the room within seconds._

 _Her eyebrows furrow, her breath catching as her heart seems to drop below her stomach._

 _The room was...empty._

 _Not a soul in sight._

 _"Oh no, no, no, no." The blonde rushes around the room without purpose for a minute, running hands through her hair in frustration before practically racing into the closet to check in search for her. The only other place she could be._

 _...but as she throws the closet door open, once more she discovers not a living soul._

 _Oh god..._

 _Where the h*ll was Spencer?_

 _She glances around the room, and all the teen's stuff was still there— but of course, no Spencer._

 _Hanna sighs, beginning to feel her knees weakening._

 _Okay...okay Hanna, calm down. She tries, also feeling her anxiety kicking in— she decides to try and search the rest of the house instead._

 _"Spencer!" She fast paces it out of the room._

 _The brunette couldn't have just up and left her because of one little fight...had she?_

 _ **\- [ Minutes Later ] -**_

 _"I-I don't know, I don't know where she could be at all, Em." The blonde paces, slamming her hands down on her kitchen counter. "God, she could be anywhere. She literally just up and left, I should have done something, I should have stopped her, o-or-"_

 _"Hanna." Alison's voice, ironically soothing, comes through the phone trying to calm her down. "Hanna, relax. How were you supposed to know that she was even going to leave in the first place? Listen, from what I heard I'm sure Spencer will be able to take of herself wherever she is."_

 _And Emily could be heard 'hmm' humming her agreement in the background._

 _Hanna sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's not that I'm worried about— wait no, obviously I'm worried about that but it's also..."_

 _"Your feelings?" Emily interjects for her, sounding sympathetic._

 _Hanna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, not even attempting to will them away. "...yes." She bites her lip, almost to the point of it being painful as she slides down to the floor. "I know I've only known her for two weeks but...what am I going to do without her, Em?" Her voice is barely a soft whisper, a single tear making its journey down her cheek._

 _"..."_

 _Nor Emily or Alison has an answer for her._

 **[ Ten Hours Earlier...]**

 **\- [ H &M (Hanna's clothing store) ] -**

"Hanna...Hanna...Hanna!" Cece finally snaps, rolling her eyes when she finally gets her friend's attention— the other blonde practically jumping out of her skin as she turns her head around, switching her line of sight from the entrance of her store and to the other woman, giving her an annoyed stare.

"What?" She snaps back. Not particularly enjoying her almost heart attack.

Cece sighs, lying down the flannel shirt she had begun folding up (Just because Hanna wouldn't be caught dead wearing one, didn't mean she couldn't design and sell it for a reasonable price). "Hanna..you have got to stop worrying over her." She lies a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezes. "This is like the hundredth time I've seen you look over at that entrance since she left. She's seventeen, almost an adult, I'm sure she can protect herself." She gives the shorter woman a deliberate stare.

Hanna hesitates...but then nods slowly. "Yeah...yeah, I guess you're right."

Cece gives a satisfied smirk. "B*tch, I'm always right." Cue Hanna's eye roll. "Anyways." She moves back over to begin folding clothes again. "This place, the mall, is where girls her age practically live— I'm sure _you_ remember that."

"Ha, ha." Hanna sticks her tongue out in a childish manner, but does find the fact a bit amusing...only because it was true. "Shut up and get back to work. Yeah that's right, you forgot I was your boss, b*tch." She points with a smirk, walking back towards the counter where Toby resided intending to customers— briefly catching the other blonde grumble something of 'employee mistreatment'.

She silently chuckles to herself, picking up a pile of clothes that were going in the back because of her new clothes coming in for the winter season. As she walks towards the door in the back marked 'Employees Only', clothes in hand, she desperately resists the urge to glance at the entrance again.

It was around lunch time, and she was working. She had been working since she came in three hours ago, having the 'bright idea' to bring Spencer along with her this time so that she wouldn't be bored just sitting at home.

Except after the very first hour, the teenager ended up getting bored just looking around the blonde's store and suggested going to seek out the entire mall and be back later.

Hanna, of course said yes...but now was sorely regretting it— because she was worrying about her.

 _Ughhh, stupid feelings_

The blonde shakes her head, setting the clothes down on the metal rack.

"Hey."

Hanna quickly spins around on her heels, the voice clearly having not registering itself in her head because she turned around and...was severely disappointed.

Samara.

The taller blonde laughs at her friend's clear excitement, then her face-drop into a frown. "Wow..." She claps from the doorway, stepping in a little closer. "Cece told me you were missing Spencer, but this...d*mn." She giggles again.

Hanna could feel her cheeks burning. "I wasn't-I'm not. I am not _missing_ , Spencer. I said, I was worried. There's a difference." Her arms flap around wildly, voice suspiciously defensive.

"Mhmm." Samara hums in clear disbelief, arms crossing over her chest.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "You know what? I do not have to justify myself to you _or_ Cece. What I feel or don't feel is between me, myself, and-"

"Spencer?" The taller blonde interrupts, voice filled with amusement.

"..." Hanna doesn't answer, practically growling as she shoulders passed the other woman...because she knew it was true.

She could hear Samara laughing behind her.

But still, she wasn't about to admit that to _her_ and surely not to Cece— the only person she would truly express...whatever it was she was feeling for Spencer, would be Emily.

Expect, she had to go back to Rosewood late last night, seeing as she had spent several days in New York with her. The blonde made her promise to be back the next weekend _with_ Alison in tow, even if she had to pay her back the gas money herself.

She sighs to herself just as she was reaching the counter, something inside of her telling her to glance over...just one more time...

And so she did...except what she saw wasn't what she was expecting— or what she bargained for.

The blonde nervously chews on her bottom lip, fighting the urge to duck it behind the counter.

 _Seriously? Today out of all days?_

At that moment, Cece walks up to her with a big grin on her face...and Hanna _really_ wasn't in the mood. "See?" She nudges the shorter blonde's shoulder, leaning up against the counter beside her. "I told you she'd be fine."

"..."

Hanna only continues to stare agape.

Cece frowns, glancing back over towards the entrance. Something wasn't right... She glances back at her friend, then to the entrance again.

 _Wait..._

"Oh my god, wait isn't that your-"

"Yes." The answer is immediate and stiff, as was the blonde's body.

Cece winces.

This couldn't end well... She inwardly thinks to herself, arms crossing over her chest in thought...and she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested in what was going to happen.

She had just been folding clothes a few seconds ago, softly humming to herself— when she noticed her friend glance over toward the entrance of the store once again. This time, curious, she followed her line of sight and was surprised to see that it was _actually_ Spencer entering the store— and the brunette had been holding the door open for some dude entering in behind her.

Expect...it wasn't just _some_ dude.

"Oh god..." Hanna barely manages to whisper out, watching Spencer and _him_ briefly interact.

Unbeknownst to them, Samara had been quietly watching her friend's reactions and overheard some of their conversation. "What? What is it?" She whispers back in sudden alarm, walking over to them.

Cece gives her a blank stare, then snaps upon realization. "Oh! I keep forgetting you left Rosewood after our sophomore year." She turns towards her other friend, gesturing. "Hanna, do you want to...?"

Having briefly closed her eyes, willing all of it to go away, Hanna slowly opens them to the same scene and her expression turns into one of pure confliction. "That's..." She heaves a heavy sigh, blue irises never once leaving where Spencer and the man was standing. "...my ex." She finishes off, hesitantly.

Samara's jaw drops. "What!?" She whispers, though even that was a little loud— and Hanna was very grateful that the teenager hadn't spotted them yet.

" _Samara_." She hisses a warning— but the other blonde was far too shocked to comprehend it.

"Are you serious!? _That_ guy, but he's..."

"Doesn't seem like my type, I know..." Hanna mutters, rubbing a hand up and down her arm anxiously. "Call it a...severe lack in judgement." She shutters, eyes meeting Spencer's across the store.

The blonde quickly waves her over, hoping not to catch the attention of _him_.

...though it seemed the odds were simply against her that day, because just as soon as Spencer takes a step forward— so does he, the man catching her eyes with his own gleaming mischievousness.

 _D*mmit_

"Hanna? Hanna Marin, is that you?"

 _You know it's me, look who's store you walked into, a**hole_

Hanna ignores him, and instead focuses on Spencer who was trying to hide a frown of confusion.

'Who is this guy...?' Her expression read.

"Spence!" The blonde quickly grasps onto her arm cheerfully. "You're back, finally." She plasters on a smile.

"Really, Hanna? You're just going to ignore me like I'm not here?" The man in front of her inquires, huffing.

And suddenly, Hanna feels a surge of confidence rush over her— she had two of her best friends by her side and was latched onto her potential...love interest's arm, so why wouldn't she?

"Yes, _Lucas_." She nearly spits out his name, glaring at him. "I am. Now go away."

Everyone looks completely shell shocked, except Cece.

It wasn't as if she was being rude to some complete stranger, or old friend. No, this was her _ex-boyfriend_. The guy who she just couldn't seem to get away from, because for some reason she thought he had grown up since high school and dated him in college.

Wrong.

He was just as stalkerish, just as obsessed, and twenty times as jealous as when they were in an actual relationship. Not to mention his aggressive side.

Lucas scoffs, pompously fixing his suit sleeves. "Same old, Hanna...just as b*tchy as ever." He sneers.

"H-Hey!" Spencer steps forward before any of the other blonde could think to, speaking out. Despite her stutter, the anger was clear in her voice. "Don't talk to her like that!"

 _Oh my..._

If Hanna's rudeness was shocking before, Spencer defending her had a wayyy more shocking result.

Even Lucas looks taken back for a second. Only for a second of course, then his lips form into a smirk. "Well, well, well, who's this?" He looks her up and down. "You're defending Hanna Marin, and spiting _me_ in the process. That's awful brave of you."

"A-And you're awful rude to your friends." The teenager glowers down at him, arm slowly leaving Hanna's grasp.

Lucas chuckles. "Oh, friends? No, no, no. You've been mistaken dear child, Hanna and I are lover's."

Spencer stiffens.

"Were, _were,_ Lucas Gottesman." Hanna corrects, seeing an immediate relief in the teenager's shoulders. "And don't even say it like that, we never had sex."

"Oh yes, and why was that? Because you were too busy b*tching off at me every second of our relationship to have time for it." The man responds, his 'holier than thou' cascade wearing off into withering resentment.

Spencer huffs and internally growls. Just who the h*ll did this guy think he was? The brunette goes to step forward once more, but Hanna catches her arm in a warning.

The blonde keeps her eyes on Lucas, but squeezes the teenager's arm in her hand.

So, the brunette had a protective side for her...that was good, she thinks.

But, this wasn't first time she had been called a b*tch from someone and it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last.

"You know what, Lucas? _You_ were the one always complaining about me 'not spending enough time with you', _you_ were the one always going off at me when guys flirted, and _you_ were the one getting angry over every little petty thing that happened in your life. So, you know what? I think _you're_ the b*tch!"

By now they had grown a little bit of costumer's attention, along with people simply passing by the store.

Not that either of them took notice.

Samara, Cece, and Spencer were also too busy glaring down the man in front of them.

A glare in which Lucas returns, full force, all directed at Hanna.

He growls, quickly reaching for her wrist— and holds onto it tightly, he leans in close while the blonde whimpers. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." He hisses.

And what a bad idea that was.

The man immediately gets a slap to the face from Cece, and gets shoved nearly to the ground from Spencer.

"Ughh." He groans, subsequently having to let go of Hanna's wrist with the fall.

The blonde immediately backs into whoever was closest to her, that person just so happened to be the teenager.

"F*ck you!" The man quarrels from the floor, getting to his feet quickly and directing his gaze on Spencer. "And f*ck off, kid. Or you'll regret it!" He yells.

He was pissed off.

"I-I highly doubt that, _f*cktard_."

But, so was Spencer.

Seeing how easy it was for her to push him to the floor, he apparently couldn't be that much of a threat.

The man, 'Lucas' goes to lunge forward again, causing Hanna to flinch.

Thankfully, it was just in time for Toby to show up, having witnessed the second half of the argument— he stood behind the other man, placing a heavy hand down on his shoulder. "You need to leave." He declares.

Lucas quickly spins around, ready to chew out this stranger who thought they had the right to put their hands on him...well, that was until he took in his appearance.

He gulps.

He would definitely _not_ win that fight...

In the end, the man puts his hands up in surrender before walking off. He scoffs, muttering under his breath.

Once he reaches the entrance, he sends one last glare over to Hanna and Spencer before walking out.

Though still shaken up, Hanna manages to shake her head, shuttering.

"Are you four, okay?" Toby immediately inquires, getting for unsettled nods in return.

"Y-Yeah..." Hanna sighs. "S-sorry about him." She apologizes, yet there was no need.

Spencer blinks, not able to comprehend. "T-that guy was a...total c-creep." She shakes her head— Samara nods in agreement, running her hand up and down her friend's back as she cradled her injured wrist.

The teenager takes note of that, and could feel her blood boil a bit at the sight. "A-And, a _d*ck_." She huffs.

"..."

Cece muffles her laugh, along with Toby.

Hearing the usually subdued brunette talk like them left an almost childish effect in the air.

Samara shakes her head, fake tsking. "Language, Spencer." She playfully chides— and the others laugh...well, all except Hanna.

Hanna, who hadn't breathed a word to her since the argument started. Hanna, who now looked at her and only her.

"Why?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Why...did you defend me?" The woman asks again, seemingly gathering her wits as she pushes herself out of her friends' arms in order to face her.

Spencer pauses. Because what exactly could she say? Well the truth for starters: "W-Well, I mean w-we're _friends_ aren't we? And friends protect e-each other, right?" She habitually scratches the back of her neck in her nervousnesses. "Like Cece, Cece slapped him."

Hanna crosses her arms over her chest, expression unreadable. "Yes, but I've known Cece for years. I've only met you two weeks ago."

Ouch.

"O-Oh..." Spencer frowns.

Samara gives her longtime friend a look of disbelief, not understanding why she was acting like this so suddenly. " _Hanna_." She starts.

But the other blonde just continues over her. "And I _don't_ need protecting, Spencer. I can handle things myself. You don't have to go defend me."

The teenager looks a bit taken back, if not a little upset now. "H-Hanna, I was only trying t-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Spencer." Hanna waves a hand through the air, as if dismissing her explanation.

And now, Spencer's really in disbelief. "Y-You know what...forget it." She glares, shaking her head before storming off and out of the store.

"..." Everyone sits in silence for awhile, until-

"What. The. H*ll?" Cece utters, clearly in shock.

Hanna's freezes, then her hands lift to her face. "Oh my gosh, why did I just do that?"

Toby scoffs. "I don't know, Hanna. You tell us." He demands, all hands on hips.

The blonde shakes her head, apparently surprised herself. "I...I-I just, all of this. My feelings, her feelings, Lucas. It all just became way too real and I-I don't know I freaked out." She groans, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "D*mmit, I _am_ a b*tch."

Samara continues to rub up and down her back. "Aw, don't blame yourself, sweetie. We're women, we're all b*tches sometimes." She tries to comfort, but Hanna doesn't hear it.

Instead, the blonde leans against the counter, fully placing her head in her hands and lets out another groan. "Ughh...she's never going to forgive me for that. Did you see how she looked when she walked out?"

Samara sighs, her and Cece making deliberate eye contact over their friend's head. "I did.." She nods. "...and that's why I know that she'll forgive you. That girl was more confused at your actions, than anything else. Just give her some time to cool off, she'll come around." She attempts to smile reassuringly.

And Hanna slowly lifts her head in return. "You really think that?"

"Mhmm."

"And you, make sure you apologize." Cece tacks on to the end, and the blonde nods.

"Right, you're right...thanks guys."

" _So_ , what did you ever see in that guy anyway?" Toby changes the subject, not even bothering to get back to work— having Hanna wonder when they actually ever got any work done around there?

Nonetheless, she shrugs in response to his question. "I don't know...I mean, I knew he had always been short tempered. He would punch holes into walls, even hit himself, but he never became too aggressive that he physically harmed me. That's the reason why I knew I had to break up with him, I didn't want it to get to that point."

"Good riddance."

Cece quirks an eyebrow. "So wait...if you knew all this, why would you ever date him in the first place?"

"He made me laugh, I guess." Hanna sighs to herself, even in her head that sounded terrible.

Samara scoffs. "Well, I can tell you who _wasn't_ amused— Spencer." She deadpans. "Not only was she clearly jealous of the connection you two once had, but she also _resented_ the fact he kept calling you 'the b word'."

Cece chuckles.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Okay, I admit she protected me. But come on, guys. It wasn't like that." She denies.

"Oh really?" Toby purses his lips. "Were you even looking at the same thing we were?" He cocks his head.

"Yeah Han, that girl was so ready to beat his a**, and that was _before_ he grabbed you." Cece raises an eyebrow.

Hanna shakes her head. "Really? This is _Spencer_ we're talking about here. Besides, she barely knew him."

"What does that have to do with anything, Hanna? That probably hadn't registered in her head at all— she didn't need to know him, because she knew _you_...and that was all that mattered."

 **...**

 **\- [ Now ] -**

"Spencer! Spence!" Hanna throws her purse and jacket down on the couch, sighing as she gets no reply from the teenager. "Spencer, please! I just want to apologize!"

"..."

Still nothing.

Before she left the mall, she had asked Toby to track the teenager down because his shift was almost over and take her home— Toby had said that he had did just that, so...where was she?

Frowning, the blonde makes her way towards the stairs— eventually reaching the brunette's room, she knocks.

No response.

She presses her ear up against the door, her frown deepening.

Something wasn't right...things were quiet...too quiet.

"Alright, Spencer! You leave me no choice, I'm coming in!"

And with those words, Hanna places a hand on the silver doorknob and charges into the room within seconds.

Her eyebrows furrow, her breath catching as her heart seems to drop below her stomach.

The room was...empty.

Not a soul in sight.

"Oh no, no, no, no." The blonde rushes around the room without purpose for a minute, running hands through her hair in frustration before practically racing into the closet to check in search for her. The only other place she could be.

...but as she throws the closet door open, once more she discovers not a living soul.

 _Oh god..._

Where the h*ll was Spencer?

She glances around the room, and all the teen's stuff was still there— but of course, no Spencer.

Hanna sighs, beginning to feel her knees weakening.

 _Okay...okay Hanna, calm down._ She tries, also feeling her anxiety kicking in— she decides to try and search the rest of the house instead.

"Spencer!" She fast paces it out of the room.

The brunette couldn't have just up and left her because of one little fight...had she?

 **\- [ Minutes Later ] -**

"I-I don't know, I don't _know_ where she could be at all, Em." The blonde paces, slamming her hands down on her kitchen counter. " _God_ , its been hours, she could be anywhere. She literally just up and left, I should have done something, I should have stopped her, o-or-"

"Hanna." Alison's voice, ironically soothing, comes through the phone trying to calm her down. "Hanna, relax. How were you supposed to know that she was even going to leave in the first place? Listen, from what I heard I'm sure Spencer will be able to take of herself _wherever_ she is."

And Emily could be heard 'hmm' humming her agreement in the background.

Hanna sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's not _that_ I'm worried about— wait no, _obviously_ I'm worried about that but it's also..."

"Your feelings?" Emily interjects for her, sounding sympathetic.

Hanna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, not even bothering to will them away. "...yes." She bites her lip, almost to the point of it being painful as she slides down to the floor. "I know I've only known her for two weeks but...what am I going to do without her, Em?" Her voice is barely a soft whisper, a single tear making its journey down her cheek.

"..."

Nor Emily or Alison has an answer for her.

Hanna sighs, worried sick. Literally, felt like she was about to vomit any second.

Also, she just desperately needed a hug— and of course Cece and Samara had their own plans that night, Toby had a date, and Emily had to have gone back to Rosewood when she needed her bestest of best friends the most.

She hears the brunette's sympathetic sigh on the other line. "Hanna-" She begins...

But Hanna doesn't hear the rest.

 _*Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding*_

Mainly because it was in that moment, her doorbell decided to start going haywire.

The blonde quickly stands to her feet. Maybe it was Spencer.

"Hanna-"

"Em, Ali, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"But-"

Hanna doesn't wait for a response, hanging up the phone just as quickly as she makes it out to the living room area.

 _*Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding-_

The woman quickly swings open the door, coming face to face with...

 _"Noel?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ...nothing much to say so...please enjoy!**

 _"Noel?"_

"Sup." The man smirks.

Hanna crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you doing her..." She trails off— realizing who was on his arm.

 _Spencer!_

"Spencer!" She shouts, stepping closer to the outside. "Noel, how-wha-where was she?" She doesn't take her eyes off the teenager...noting that something was off.

Firstly, she was stumbling around standing in one place and secondly, whatever random thing she was giggling at was unbeknownst to her.

 _Great...she's drunk._

It was then that Hanna notices the other person on Noel's arm, a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties such as herself— and just like Spencer she was stumbling around and giggling ridiculously.

The blonde's eyes narrow. Come to think of it, Noel seemed to be the only one a little close to sober...

"Oh my god, Noel. Don't you dare tell me that you got a seventeen year old girl drunk. _Spencer_ , drunk." She glares.

She was so going to kill him, she eyes Spencer and her glassy eyed image.

"Spence..." She barely whispers out sadly, but neither the teenager nor Noel hears her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's not get all defensive." The man throws his hands up at the accusation.

But this time, it was Hanna who wasn't listening— only because she was too busy watching the mystery woman nearly topple over, stumbling into Spencer who despite being in her out of it state, catches her, laughing.

The woman also laughs, leaning in close. _Too_ close, her and the teen's face inches away from each other's.

Noel instantly chuckles, not attempting to break them apart. "Aw, Spence come on, man. You literally had the girls falling over you at the club left and right, don't take mine too."

Hanna frowns. Club. "Ahem." She clears her throat to get the two's attention—

Except neither of them look away from each other, and honestly the blonde doesn't even think Spencer knows she there.

" _Ahem_." She emphasis again.

And this time, Spencer _does_ look up at her from the other woman. The brunette's eyes seem to suddenly light up at the sight of her and completely forgets about the woman she was holding onto.

"Hey, (hiccup) Hanna!" The teenager expresses as bubbly as Hanna has ever seen her, waving excitedly— definitely a side affect of the alcohol consumption.

Hanna shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Seriously?_

Spencer's grin only seems to widen...just as the mystery woman goes falling towards the ground because she let her go.

Thankfully Noel catches her in time...though Hanna doesn't feel an ouncee of guilt in her for not, _not_ hoping the blonde bimbo busted her a** on the way down.

 _No one touches Spencer._ She thinks to herself briefly, while getting a firm grasp onto said brunette's erratically waving arm and pulling her, giggling and stumbling, inside the house.

"Woah." Noel chuckles, witnessing the whole scene in drunken amusement. "Overprotective, much? Hanna, take a chill p-"

" _Not_ in the mood, Noel." The blonde quickly cuts him off. "Now, _what_ was she doing with you?" She demands, threateningly.

And the man groans in protest. "Fine, fine. If you must know. No I didn't get her drunk, but I _did_ find her at a club already hammered and decided to bring her back here. So, you're welcome."

Hanna meets his gaze skeptically for a moment. "Really?"

How did he even know where she lived?

"Yup." He responds, then lets out a long burp. Afterwards, laughing at himself. The mystery woman echoes it.

Hanna grimaces. "Noel, you're disgusting. You're _still_ a manwhore, and you're wasted..." The blonde sighs. "But I honestly owe you so much for bringing Spencer home, so...thank you." She manages genuinely, nodding slightly.

"..." Noel simply stares at her, then opens his mouth...

And simply let's out another burp.

Hanna rolls her eyes as he and his 'lady friend' burst out into laughter once more.

"Yep, just as I expected. Thank you, Noel." She takes a step back. "I hope I see you never." She deadpans, closing the door in both of their faces.

"..." The blonde sighs, hand against the knob and forehead pressed up against the cold door.

"You're v-very beautiful (hiccup)...y-you know?"

She suddenly hears from behind her, and spins around.

There was Spencer. Stood in front of her, _very_ close.

"W-What?"

The teenager only continues to simply stare intently into her eyes.

"A-and y-you always make me suuuuper nervous..." She breaths, leaning in even closer and breathing into the woman's ear.

By now the blonde was practically trapped between the door and the taller girl.

Bottom line, none of her actions was helping Hanna's shaky legs get any better.

Spencer had no idea what she was doing to her.

Problem though...she was inebriated.

With that thought, Hanna places a hand on the brunette's chest, sighing. "And _you_." She pushes the teen away lightly, staring up into her dark...dare she say, lustful, eyes. "Are very forward when you're drunk."

Spencer simply shrugs, clearly too drunk to comprehend too much at one time. And so as she attempts to step away from the blonde, she stumbles, almost falling over.

Hanna shakes her head, catching the teenager's wrist gently in her hand. "Come on." She sighs again, as grateful as she was that the brunette was back— she was still peeved.

"Spencer, what were you thinking going out on your own like that? I know you lived on the street for a time, but d*mmit Spencer you could have _at least_ tell me where you going-I mean..." The blonde begins rambling, not really expecting an answer from the brunette as she practically has to drag her up the stairs.

 **...**

"Wait! W-wait." Spencer stops them in their tracks just as the reached inside the guest bedroom she was staying.

And despite herself Hanna does so, giving the brunette a curious stare. "What is it, Spence?" She questions, impatiently.

The teenager stumbles forward, gasping dramatically before reaching into her pocket.

At this point, Hanna wasn't going to deny that she was a little scared of the outcome.

When Spencer's hand yanks out of her pocket, the blonde's eyes automatically zoom in on...

"My pills!" The brunette exclaims excitedly, turning towards the gaping Hanna and waving the small orange bottle in her hand. "Here!" She screws open the cap, pouring about twenty plus of the white pulls into her palm before handing the nearly empty bottle over to the woman.

Hanna gasps. "Oh my god!" She yelps, frighteningly smacking the white pills from the teen's hand just as it was about to reach her mouth on impulse. "What in the h*ll, Spencer!?"

The brunette pouts, wobbling a bit from side to side. "Heyyyy, m-my pillllsss." She looks down to the floor where several of the substances were scattered.

The teenager attempts to get down on her knees and pick them up— but Hanna quickly drags her to her feet, also throwing the pill bottle to the floor in frustration.

" _No_. Stop it, Spencer." She sighs, not understanding what the h*ll was going on. She takes the brunette's arm in her hand and pushes her towards the bed. "In bed. Now."

Spencer obliges, nodding slow and out of it, crawling up to the headboard.

"And you are _so_ explaining this to me when you're sober, who have you these?" She demands, pointing to the floor.

Spencer stalls for a second. "Ummm...a-a girl (hiccup) at the cl-club, she gave them to me."

"Another random girl, great. And did you take any? Spencer, please don't tell me you took any." The blonde kneels beside the bed, near pleading— she looks at the bottle on the ground and it had no name on it. It could have been anything. Absolutely anything.

To her relief though, the brunette shakes her head. Despite her drunken state, that seemed to be the only reason she was out of it.

She watches the teenager's head loll to side and shakes her own.

"How in the world have I fallen for you so quickly?" She whispers to herself, once again not expecting the brunette to answer her...

This time, she was wrong.

Spencer giggles in response. "I _tricked_ you!" She throws out her long arms out wildly, almost smacking Hanna in face. Her eyes not really focused on anything.

"What?" Hanna inquiries, half amused. She notes the beanie on the teenager's head wasn't one of the many she had bought the brunette after she had accidentally mentioned her liking for them...at least she didn't think so— so just in case she reaches over, taking the hat off to wash it before returning it.

Spencer doesn't take notice to it. Instead, she looks over at the blonde with a large grin on her face— for what reasons? Hanna, would never know.

"Yeah, y-yeah. I put a spelllll on you, hahahaha." The brunette laughs. "Now you're all m-mine! Hahaha." This second laugh came out as mock evil laughter.

But it was the words that made Hanna freeze mid-motion. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm..." The teen nods assuringly. "And you kn-know wh-it, that means d-don't you?" She inquires, but her words were becoming less and less coherent to Hanna's ears.

The blonde quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"Th-that...t-that means, that you're my b*t-"

"O-kay!" Hanna cuts off with a flourish of her hand and getting up from her knees. "Not another word, Spencer." She lifts the sheets from the end of her bed. "Let's just get you sleeping."

Spencer's face had quickly cooled down into a somber look as she was being tucked in. "Wait-wh- can't I sleep w-with you 'night?" She pouts, staring up at the woman with eyes glittering.

...it takes Hanna a second to actually realize what the teenager meant.

Sleep.

In the same bed.

The both of them.

The blonde instantly flushes, and continues to pull the covers over the brunette. "I-I don't think that'll be such a good idea."

"..." Spencer blinks, and just continues to stare up at her. "Y-you know I like N-Noel..." she states randomly.

Hanna holds her breath, feeling cool wash over her. _Oh god..._

"He's a c-cool guy to h-hannng with I guess." The brunette stares off into space. "B-But I...I just wish that (hiccup), that he wouldn't flirt so m-much...w-with _you._ I-I don't like that..."

The woman's eyebrows raise. "Really?" She feels relief now. It wasn't Noel, it was _her_.

"Y-Yup." Spencer pops the 'p', humming to herself "A-And, that o-other guy...w-weird (hiccup) f-facial hair guy..."

Lucas.

"H-him, _flirting_ with you..." The brunette grumbled in what Hanna assumed was anger, seeing as her face was scrunched up in that cute fashion-

 _Hanna, stop it._

"S-so, how does it make you feel when they flirt with me?" She inquires, trying to get more answers out of the girl— there was no telling when another opportunity would come up such as this because drinking would _definitely_ be prohibited now. Not even a sip.

She watches the teenager shake her head, eyes closing. "I-I don't, you...I-It makes m-me...feel...I..." Her head begins lolling off to the side again.

Sh*t, she was losing her.

"Hey, hey." The blonde moves closer, softly patting the brunette on her cheeks. "Spencer, sweetie. Stay with me for a second."

The teenager's eyes slowly blink open. "Hmmm?"

Hanna sighs in relief. "How does it make you feel _inside_ Spencer?" She lays a steady hand over the brunette's heart. "When they flirt with me, how does it make you feel?"

She had to know. She just _had_ to.

"O-oh, e-erm, s' makes me w-waaant tooo punch th-them...right in the f-face."

Hanna feels her heart warm, despite the cool feeling down in her stomach again.

"Really?" She blushes. "Wait no." She quickly corrects, the teenager was bound to pass out any moment now, she need to ask a real question. The most important one. "Spencer..." She starts off hesitantly. "Do you actually like me? Like...like me, like me?"

"..."

"Spence?"

"..."

"Spencer?" The blonde shakes the teenager's shoulder.

No movement.

Spencer was out like a light.

Hanna sighs to herself, making to the task of carefully picking up the fallen pills from the floor so that she can trash them as soon as possible. Whatever they were, Spencer wouldn't be consuming them any time soon.

Speaking of the brunette, she could her snoring behind her and couldn't but smile softly— it was a cute, almost soundless snore and...

The blonde shakes her head to herself, turning around to glance at the teen.

When did it get to the point where even her _snore_ was cute...

God, they _both_ had problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Read! ! ! Thanks. Favorite. Follow. Review.**

One of the first things Spencer notices when she wakes up is the _bright_ f*cking sunlight hitting her eyes at every angle.

"Ugh..."

The second thing she notices as her eyes open and adjust to her surroundings...was that she was sitting upright, on leather seats...and in a car?

Breath catching, the brunette sits up in a panic in the passenger seat— though, instantly regrets it.

If the terrible pounding in her head was anything to go by, she would say she was suffering from an even more terrible hangover.

Slowly leaning her head back on the seat again, the teenager blinks her eyes rapidly whilst staring up to the sky.

Well one thing was clear: She was definitely in one of the three cars of one Hanna Marin. Hence, the lack of sunroof top and familiar interior.

It was her Mercedes Benz Convertible...the car Spencer had literally gaped at for a near fifteen minutes when she first saw it— much to the blonde's amusement.

Speaking of the blonde...

Spencer quickly glances over to the driver's seat.

...?

No Hanna.

Without sitting up (because she's just that tall...or the car is just _that_ short), she looks over the car doors and front hood.

Yet, the scene that greets her confused her even more: She was sat in a random parking lot of what seemed to be a convenience store in the middle of no where.

To make things worst she had no idea where she was _or_ what the h*ll happened last night.

She closes her eyes shut, pathetically groaning to herself.

The last thing she remembered was sneaking into some random club and sitting down at a bar. The rest of the night was a blur of...women, girls, drinking, Hanna, _more_ Hanna, and...Noel?

She has to shake her head, not wanting to question it.

And all of those events was the result of a semi-small argument between her and the woman that brought her into her home off the street, fed her, introduced her to her friends, and even helped her become _less_ awkward...

...and this is how she repaid her.

 _Ugh!_ The brunette hits herself in the head. _I am such an idiot._

It was like being at home again and letting her parents down— but worse, because Hanna hadn't given her a _true_ reason to let her down. Not only that, but she thinks she's really falling for this woman.

Now what was she going to think of her? She blinks open her eyes slowly, feeling them tear up slightly— whether it was from the harsh sunlight again or her thoughts, she didn't know.

All she knew was that when the car door opened suddenly and someone slipped their way into the driver's seat, the teenager made sure the tears were undetectable.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake."

"H-Hanna..." The teenager sighs lowly, squinting as she glances over to where the blonde sat.

Surprisingly, the woman didn't appear to be upset with her...just confused, with a hint of sadness.

Point was, Spencer had no idea what to expect— so her expression was a clear one of nervousness, guilt, and fear.

The brunette sits up rigidly and tense, almost as if she were about to bolt out the door any second.

Hanna surprises her with giggles, placing a hand gently on her forearm. "Chill, Spence. I'm not gonna murder you." She rolls her eyes, taking her hand away. "But I _do_ want to talk to you."

The teenager's gulps. _Oh, great..._ She thinks to herself, watching the blonde get fully into her car and closing the door behind her— throwing a few white bags in the back while she was at it.

"Wh-what are we doing here? I-I mean-"

Hanna waves a hand through the air. "I know what you mean, Spencer. I knew you'd ask, and we're still in Manhattan for now."

"F-for now?" Spencer quirks an eyebrow at the choice of words.

But the woman seems to ignore her as she starts up the car. "Spencer, tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um...d-drinking."

"Makes sense." Hanna clears her throat. "Well if you were curious, _Noel_ carried you home from whatever club you were at last night. This morning, I carried you out to the car."

Spencer gives her a look of disbelief.

"Okay, Caleb came over earlier and he carried you. But still."

Spencer slowly nods, before looking down at herself and flushing. The clothes she was wearing were _not_ the clothes she was wearing last night.

 _Oh no. No, no, no. Please no_

She was already as embarrassed enough as it was because she couldn't handle her alcohol, and looking back she vaguely remembered a few humiliating things she said to the blonde beside her. "A-and my c-clothes?"

The teenager tilts her head to the side as she peers over at the woman, she still had her jacket on but her shirt and jeans were changed.

Hanna catches onto what she's implying more quickly than either of them expected and the blonde holds up a finger. "No, no. Before you decide to jump to conclusions, do remember _you_ getting up sometime in the middle of the night and puking all over your clothes. I _did_ try and help you, but next thing I knew you were stripping down and changing, so I just left you to it." She shrugs.

And Spencer lets out an utterly painful groan at her drunken antics.

Hanna looks at her amused.

"Did I d-do...or s-say a-anything else...?"

"Embarrassing?"

The teenager's quickly nods.

Hanna purses her lips...contemplating on whether or not the brunette actually deserved the truth of her words...

In the end...

"No." She decides, voicing simply. _Lies._

But Spencer was relieved. And that was what mattered at the moment.

The teen looks like she wants to open her mouth to say more— but then instantly snaps it shut, shaking her head as she slouches down in the seat.

The pounding in her head wasn't ceasing to exist at all, her thoughts of the blonde in the front not doing her any better.

Hanna sensing this, reaches into the back. Seconds of shuffling bag noises and sighs of frustration later, the blonde pulls back with a successful look on her features.

"Here." She tosses a small white bottle into the brunette's lap, along with a clear bottle of water sat beside her.

Blinking down in confusion, Spencer picks the container up with eyebrows furrowed.

 _Painkillers._

"E-erm...t-thanks..." She mutters, avoiding the blonde's gaze as she goes to work on screwing open the cap of the water bottle first.

"No problem." Hanna stares at the teen for a moment, then shifts into reverse. "Now, come on. We need to talk about some things, and I know just the place."

With that, the blonde practically belts it out of the parking lot.

Spencer quickly and subtly moves a hand to her seat belt and clicks it into place, her hand now gripping the water bottle none-too-softly.

Another thing the teenager had been since came to terms with— the woman wasn't the best driver.

But, now just didn't seem to be the time to complain about that...

 **...**

"So let's talk underage drinking, hm?"

Spencer sighs, watching her feet swinging underneath her and stays silent.

Apparently, the 'just the place' Hanna mentioned was one of New York's many playgrounds— and an apparently vacated one. Not to mention...a bit dingy.

It was kind of weird that the blonde would bring her to this place, she just didn't seem like the type.

Not that Spencer was one to judge.

Beside her from her spot, seated on the second swing, Hanna anxiously chews her lip at the brunette's refusal of words.

It wasn't only that, but the blonde didn't really know how to go about the conversation herself and was secretly hoping the teenager had something to say.

If she was being truthful, she would admit that she herself had did a bit of drinking in her teenage years and couldn't really blame Spencer for doing it _once_ — but for some reason, this was different...it just didn't seem Spencer-like.

And Hanna would be d*mned if this would be the start of the brunette's spiraling down.

"Spencer, please say something." She tries again. "I can't really help if you won't-"

"I'm sorry." The teenager immediately blurts.

The words almost seem to startle the blonde, and Spencer pauses for a moment.

The brunette skillfully avoids the women's gaze whilst staring down at her shoes inches from the ground, but manages to let soft words flow out of her lips to the blonde's ears.

"T-this whole s-situation is just... f-f*ck." The teenager groans, taking her hands off the raggedy ropes of the swing set to hide her face in her hands.

Hanna's only reaction was to flinch at the brunette's swearing, reason being because she wasn't used to it— but she tunes in throughly to what the young girl is saying with a sympathetic gaze.

"Please d-don't be mad at me, H-Hanna. I w-was o-only upset about that Lucas guy from earlier, a-and then you got mad at m-me. I just...I-I felt a-at home again— W-where I was never good enough, a-always letting p-people down...I-I'm so stupid."

"..." Hanna purses her lips, then holds out a waiting hand to the teen. "Come on."

Spencer lifts her head, staring over at the blonde in confusion.

The action was so simple, yet still bewildering as h*ll.

Off of the look, Hanna just sighs and stands up from the swing— feet landing softly on the paved concrete underneath her. "Come _with_ me, Spence. Trust me, I wanna show you something." She emphasis the held out hand by shaking it.

Spencer hesitates— then slowly reaches out and grasps the hand, resulting in an immediate shockwave throughout her right arm.

The corners of the blonde's mouth turn up slightly. "Good." She gently helps the brunette up from the swing and to her feet.

Spencer nods to her, and without any verbal words spoken between them, they were walking away from the swing set.

Away from the park.

And behind the grounds.

The whole time, Spencer walked beside the older woman, their hands still linked and the teenager still visibly upset— which you could have told by her furrowed eyebrows.

Unbeknownst to her, after they get a little ways off the playground and to a huge patch of grassland, Hanna glances over at her with a heavy heart and the intentions of something brewing inside her head.

First thing was first though:

"You're _not_ stupid, Spencer." She voices genuinely— because the teenager really wasn't. "You just...did a stupid thing."

Spencer continues to stare down at the ground, shaking her head, but scoffs. "T-Thanks. That m-means a lot."

Sarcasm.

Hanna's eyebrows raise, almost not realizing.

 _She's too good at that._

The blonde woman sighs, squeezing at the younger girl's fingers with her own.

Okay, she could deal with difficult.

"You _are_ smart, Spencer. I mean, you graduated high school early. Not only that, but you survived on the street for _months_ on your own— if that isn't smart, then I don't know what is." She finishes...then chews her lip, waiting for a response. She really hoped she didn't overdo it.

It takes a minute, but Spencer eventually looks over at her and she has a small smile on her face.

 _Success!_ Hanna internally grins, doing her happy dance.

"Thanks." The teenager leans over and nudges her shoulder.

Hanna's touched— mostly because the brunette never really initiated physical contact first. The blonde softly nudges back in response. "You're welcome." She smiles. "Now, look over there."

Spencer frowns, turning her head to where the woman was pointing. _Look over wh...wow..._

Apparently, she had been so caught up in her interactions with Hanna— she hadn't even realized where they were now standing.

They were atop what seemed to be a semi-large grass hill that had been hiding behind the park and the view was...amazing.

Looking down, Spencer could immediately spot yet another playground, not vacant— and it was right across beautiful grasslands with lots of kids running around and laughing, smiling. There were dogs, adults, people skating in the park or riding bikes.

It was all very wonderful and just simply... _alive_.

 _Un_ like...

Spencer glances behind her at the other park they were originally sat at and couldn't hold back her grimace.

Hanna laughs, letting loose their hands as she goes to sit down, her body turned the new parks way.

And though disappointed at the loss of contact, the brunette follows suit.

As the teenager does so, Hanna takes the time to breath in and out the nice natured air and sighs wistfully. "Do you know why that park back there is no longer accessible to children?"

It was random. Spencer's eyebrows shoot up, staring at the side of the blonde's face, seeing as the woman kept her head straight to stare at the beautiful park in front of her.

Was she supposed to know this? She wasn't some park enthusiast. Was it a trick question of sorts?

The teenager is broken out of her thoughts by a soft giggle.

"Spence, this isn't rocket science, stop overthinking it and just tell me."

And so, Spencer slowly shakes her head. "No..." She voices timidly, still not sure where all of this was going.

"Do you _want_ to know why?"

That she could get on board with. "Sure."

Hanna finally glances over to her, and tilts her head sideways. "It's because a couple of years back, hundreds of raccoons overran it and forced all of the children out screaming and crying. There were even rumors going around that one of the raccoons had gotten ahold of a little boy that went missing and was never seen again."

Spencer's breath caught and her body goes still, and obviously she couldn't see her own face but she could make a bet that it was priceless— seeing as a couple seconds later, the blonde in front of her bursts into laughter whilst clapping her hands together.

"Ha, I'm _kidding_ , Spencer." Hanna smirks. "The kids just stopped coming when this new one was built...I think the reason was because..." She blinks, features suddenly becoming more solemn and sincere. "It was more beautiful...more unique, just simply amazing."

Spencer tilts her head, confusedly.

"Know what I mean?" The blonde raises her eyebrows at her, staring at her with a deeper meaning in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New Chapter! P.S. I know it was asked if Hanna would meet the Hastings in this story and...you'll have to read to find out! Thanks!**

Only except Spencer had this thing...a thing she's had since she was at pubescent age, where one minute she was Nancy Drew and James Bond mixed together, and the next— she couldn't catch a clue if she were in a field full of them and the fastest being in the world.

So, Hanna then situates herself where she's sat sideways, fully facing the brunette— and with knees together, the blonde glances between both parks on either side of her viewpoint upon the hill. "Old Spencer." She points to the old one to her right. "New Spencer." She points left.

Spencer's mouth drops opens slightly in realization.

Though before she gets a chance to respond, Hanna let's a smile take over her face and speaks. "What I'm saying is...I know you've been hurt, Spencer, and neglected by the ones that were _supposedly_ your 'family'..." She trails off, watching the teenager try and blink calmly.

The blonde seizes the opportunity, taking the brunette's hands in hers and squeezing again before continuing. "But I...I think I want to show you that there's more to it than that. I wanna show you _love_..." She instantly blushes, and the teenager's reflects it. "N-not just that, but I want to be apart of mending this-" She uses their hands and places it upon the girl's heart— that was indeed beating rapidly fast all of a sudden.

Hanna beams at her effect.

"I...want to be a big part of your life, like your apart of mine already." The blonde nervously chews her lower lip for a second. "I want you to have someone and for that person to be me." She states confidently, then quickly backtracks. "I mean, _us_." Spencer's eyebrows raise at the weird stammer. "E-Emily, Samara, Cece, Toby, and Caleb— maybe even Alison, Aria, and Ezra, erm you haven't met them yet. Point is, we could be like your...new family and stuff..."

Having quickly finished, Hanna heaves a soft sigh, then pauses.

 _Oh god, what if that was too presumptuous. Maybe she doesn't even really like them like that...god, what if it's me? D*mmit, I shouldn't have-_

"I-I don't know if that was a proposal or n-not." The teenager raises an amused eyebrow, unknowingly saving the blonde from her downwardly spiraling thoughts. "But I just...w-want to say that I...I-I already kind of feel like you all were my f-family these l-last two weeks."

Hanna blinks. _Did she just..._ "Really?" She let's a grin slowly spread across her features.

Stunning. Spencer barely holds back a snort at the hopeful look and nods, smiling herself— because of course she began getting attached to them so quickly, they were just a weird fun loving group of friends and they accepted _her_ like one of their own. Who wouldn't?

...and apparently she wasn't the only one that was quickly getting attached.

She looks at the look on the older woman's face and feels her heart warm at the thought.

Well they _were_ being truthful so...

"I just..." The brunette continues steadily, peering over at the blonde through dark eyes, gleaming almost mistily. "I-I sort of feel like I let you all down, you know g-getting drunk and g-going all MIA like that. But after defending you a-and you going off on me...I-I just didn't know what to do." She shakes her head, now looking down at the grass in front of her and picking at it, opposed to meeting the blonde's gaze.

Hanna frowns. "Oh, Spencer..." She leans over, using her thumb and forefinger to the lift the teen's head. " _None_ of that was your fault..." She flushes. "Defending me like that was actually pretty sweet and noble of you, a-and I just turned it into something bigger and hurt you because of my own selfish feelings...I truly apologize for that Spencer and really hope you can forgive _me_." The blonde chews her lip as she awaits the teenager's reaction.

Which was so far...nothing.

Hanna could only wish she could find it in herself to explain the whole reason why she did what she did, except...that would include saying how she really felt.

But wasn't that already an obvious...?

She's snapped out of her thoughts as she watches a surprising grin spread across the teens face— and then it's washed away with an even more surprising playful smirk.

"I-I _am_ p-pretty sweet and noble, a-aren't I?"

Blinking, _once again_ , in utter shock for a moment, Hanna's mouth forms an 'O' shape— much to Spencer's amusement.

The blonde narrows her eyes slowly as the brunette in front her began cracking up. "You..." She forces out an 'exasperated' sigh, whilst rolling her eyes. "You crafty, little _dork_." She settles with contently before gesturing the brunette closer, in which the teen obliges without thought, still letting out short chuckles.

The blonde smiles and does what she intended, taking the teenager's own arm and wrapping it around her shoulders— making sure to watch the brunette's reaction carefully.

And as expected, Spencer was blushing mad but didn't object to it— as a matter a fact, Hanna could have sworn the young girl pulled in a bit closer.

Together the two sat silently on the hill, viewing the sights in front of them contently for a few minutes.

Well that was until Hanna starts to squirm.

Something else was on her mind— and it was pounding in her head _nonstop_.

"Okay, Spencer. I have to say this."

Spencer raises her eyebrows, turning towards her. "Um..." She automatically assumes and begins to remove her arm from the blonde's shoulders.

"No!" Hanna quickly latches down on it with both hands, re-wrapping it around her sheepishly. "Ahem, I-I mean you don't have to...do that..."

Spencer gives her an imploring gaze, but nonetheless leaves her arm there with a small nod.

"..." The blonde clears her throat again after a small silence. "Okay, Spence...I just...wanted to tell you that I was..." She sighs, and can feel a bit of tears slowly building up. "I was honestly _terrified_ when you disappeared, Spencer. I had no idea where you were...a-and th-that..." A single tear rolls down her cheeks as she begins stammering.

Spencer glances over guilty, internally cursing her stupidity.

"I'm s-so sorry, H-Hanna." She stutters, taking the woman's hand, and using her free right arm to gently squeeze their hands together. She had been getting way too comfortable with physical gestures, all thanks to the upset blonde beside her. "I-I...didn't even know it would m-mean that much to y-you if I had left..."

Hanna inhales, looking up at the brunette with sad eyes. "Are you serious? _Of_ _course_ it would, Spencer— I..." She breaths out with a shake of her head, suddenly feeling like a mom...or an overprotective girlfriend.

 _Forget_ _fighting_ _this._

The blonde takes the teenager's one hand in both of hers once more and makes sure her head is fully turned toward her.

"Spencer, I have _feelings_ for you." She emphasizes, and no, it wasn't her first time openly admitting it, but she tried. " _Actual_ feelings for you. Do you understand what that means to me?" Her voice sounds distressed, but she doesn't care.

"..." Meanwhile, Spencer can openly gape down at her. "Wh..what?"

Hanna's eyebrows furrow. She couldn't have been _that_ surprised could she. They've _kissed_ for goodness sake...sure, it was only once but it was quite...thorough— if she had to say so herself.

The blonde woman blushes at the thought but nods, uncharacteristically timid. "Y-yes...Spence, I do. I know we just met days ago, but I...I can't help it, I don't know what it is about you Spencer but you...reeled me in." She jokes...or tries to.

The joke falls flat, due to the fact that Spencer was still in shock mode.

"Spence?" Hanna ends up having to repeat, eyebrows raised while she begins to lose more and more hope...

The brunette instantly snaps out of it, gaze also snapping up to meet her own. "I...I-I don't. W-wait, that's not what I-I wanted, ugh!" She groans frustratedly, the blonde's previous words to her wasn't going to help her speech problem.

Hanna's quick to 'shh' her groaning and inner thoughts. "Slow, Spence...I'm in no rush, believe me." She gives a small smile up at the teen, despite her own anxiety of the situation.

Spencer nods, quickly heaving a breath of air in and out. "I-I...Han, I am I-Incredibly sorry. I am. I-I'm sorry." She voices genuinely, then pulls the blonde into a full embrace without warning, arms going around her torso. She really had hated that the woman cried over her- _because_ of her.

Hanna freezes, but then slowly wraps her own arms around the teenager's shoulder's in return. The blonde sighs contently, loving every second of it— for someone who didn't seem to really enjoy physical contact at first, the brunette was an amazing hugger.

"Spence..." She murmurs into the tall girl's shoulder comfortably. "Wait, does this mean...?"

"O-Oh, yeah, and I also have f-feelings for you too, by the way."

Leaning back, Hanna beams and rests her head against the teenager's— her hands going to her cheeks. "I know." She whispers.

Even if she thought she had only about sixty three percent knowledge of it beforehand— the blonde makes a split decision with that thought, then leans forward...

Spencer's breath catches at the action, but quickly reciprocates the gesture to lean towards the blonde's warm...soft...inviting lips...

"And what you said about your family earlier, Spence..." Hanna begins, just before their lips touch. Spencer closes her eyes. "...you should know, you'll always be good enough for me." The blonde whispers, then slowly closes her own eyes.

She doesn't notice it as a single tear goes sliding down the teenager's cheek— and it would have came as a surprise to Spencer herself, seeing as she didn't even realize she was crying...but as lips crash together, all thought process had been cut off in that one single moment.

"Mmm..." Hanna couldn't contain her moan seconds later. Not only was the brunette an amazing hugger, but an _excelled_ kisser as well.

That was until..."Spencer." The blonde pulls away, faking another exasperated sigh. "You have _got_ to stop grinning." She smirks. "Can't kiss all teeth, now can I?"

Though, Spencer's dorky-ness was endearing— it was so not the time.

"Sorry." The brunette smiles sheepishly, then leans back in for a kiss.

A kiss that Hanna happily returns, attaching their lips...though having to pull away after a moment. Again.

"W-well, well, well." Spencer pulls away with raised eyebrows.

This time, it was Hanna who couldn't seem to keep her teeth to herself.

"Shut up..." The blonde pushes into the teenager's shoulder lightly and pouts.

Spencer quietly laughs to herself. "D-don't worry about it. I-I actually...have something I want t-to ask you first anyways." She looks down, fiddling with her now free hands.

Hanna's look instantly solemns. "Ask?" She chews her lower lip again out of habit, a result of nervousness.

Spencer nods tentatively.

"A-ask me what? Is this a good request or a not so good request?" The blonde shoots off right off the bat.

And the teenager actually looks a little amused. "Hanna..." She starts slow, she needed this to be perfect and she wasn't going to let her stupid stutter get in the way of it. "Will you...b...be my girlfriend?"

"..."

Hanna's anxious expression is swiftly removed from her face. "Wait...y-your girlfriend?" She's surprised...and maybe she shouldn't be, but she just _is_.

Spencer gulps, staring down at her. "W-well, yeah...I-I mean, I know our age d-differences kind of bother you a-and our personalities clash like...I-I don't know w-what would Hanna say..." Hanna smiles at the brunette's words and the fact that she was tapping her chin as if actually thinking about it. "Stripes a-and Plaid?"

Hanna cringes, just at the thought— and that makes Spencer smile.

"P-point is...I-I don't really care about all that, a-and I like you s-sooo..."

Hanna grins. "So, _of course_ I'll be your girlfriend." She beams— then practically steamrolls the brunette over when tackling her into a hug upon the hill, causing the teenager to fall on her back with a huff. "I like you soooo much." She leans down, pecking at the younger girl's mouth, then nose, then cheeks.

Spencer laughs giddily at the actions, somewhere in the back of her mind wondering how they haven't been spotted yet— but she wouldn't complain. The teen returns the kisses with mirth, until the blonde pushes off of her.

"H-Hanna..." She playfully groans, but sits back up anyways.

The blonde only giggles, then rests her head on the tall girl's shoulder and sighs.

Spencer also sighs, arms falling to her sides.

"As I was saying, I like you. I like you so much that now I'm your girlfriend...which is _also_ why I have to note this..." Hanna switches to looking up at her. "You miss your family." She states simply.

"Hanna-"

"No, I know you do Spence." The blonde's eyebrows furrow. "Sometimes I see it in your eyes, I saw it earlier when you were looking at those kids down there. Sometimes I even think I hear you muttering about them to yourself..." She gives the teenager a knowing gaze.

Spencer sighs giving in, she bites her lip. "It's n-not...really that." She begins to admit. "I-Its not m-my parents, n-nor t-the 'friends' I-I had...i-its..."

"It's okay, Spence..." The blonde runs a hand along the arm across her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"M-my little brother, he's, er, four."

Hanna's features instantly soften as she coos. "Aww...a bet he's just as adorable as his big sister." She playfully pinches at the brunette's cheek, causing Spencer to blush.

"S-stop it..."

Hanna giggles. "So...you miss him?"

Spencer smiles sadly, nodding more-so to herself. "Very much. Only thing that m-made me want to a-actually s-stay in that hellhole called h-home longer than I had too."

The woman raises a questioning eyebrow, so the teenager continues.

"It seemed that when m-my mom had my little brother a few years prior to all of this, I guess I-I w-was just...o-old news to them, I'm s-sure it made k-kicking me out on my a** e-easier."

The blonde frowns at the sad look the brunette was now sporting and nudges her softly. "Hey, that's their loss. You're new and _invaluable_ news to me, Spence."

Spencer smiles.

"Now, up."

"What?" The teenager questions curiously, watching the blonde abruptly stand, her hand going to her hip as she gestures for her to do the same.

"Come on, we've got one more stop before we go home."

 _Ah, home...wait-_

Spencer's eyebrows furrow, but stands and follows the woman down the hill, all the while— her hand in hers.

 **...**

"Wh-where to?" The brunette inquires as she looks over at the blonde, pulling out of the playground lot.

Hanna turns to her, a sudden sly expression to her features. "Oh. We're going to see your brother, you said your family lived on the upper east side in one of those luxury Manhattan mansion type areas, correct?" **(A/N: Found the first richest neighborhood I saw on google, lol)**

Spencer's eyes widen as the blonde pulls out into traffic. "W-wait. No, no, no. W-we can't."

"Why not?"

The teenager shakes her head in disbelief. "B-because we j-just can't. M-my parents k-kicked me out, Hanna. I-I had no in-intentions of _ever_ g-going back there." She crosses her arms stubbornly.

Hanna's gaze briefly leaves the road in front of her, to glance at the brunette in her passenger seat. "That's a lie." She responds simply. "Spencer, I can tell that you love that little boy with every ounce of your being— you had _every_ intention of going back there for him one day."

 _F*ck_

The brunette frowns. The blonde just read her like an open book, and her of all people was _not_ an open book.

Silence.

"So." Hanna glances over at her again with a small adventurous smirk, because she already _knows_ she's won the argument. "To what part of the upper east side?"

Spencer sighs.

This was going to be very interesting...

 **A/N: How about that, WWHS (What Would Hanna Say?) lol. Thanks for reading, Favorite. Follow. Review, constructive criticism is okay. Also, I would like to thank zak194 and yowzers for giving me the idea of Hanna meeting the Hastings, which she will be doing very soon sooo...yeah. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**\- [ Upper- Eastside] - [ Manhattan, New York ] -**

"Is this way absolutely necessary?"

"Yes."

"Fine...but if this is the part where you take the helpless girl into the forest to kill her, I gotta tell you Spence, I want no part of it."

Spencer scoffs, hands loosening their grip on the blonde's shoulders. "I-I swear t-that this isn't the part...I would wait at _least_ a couple of more d-days in order to lure you into a false s-sense of s-security and trust first."

The brunette watches the woman in front of her try and hide her amusement for a second or two but then helplessly let's out a small, adorable giggle. "Ha, jokes on you. I _already_ trust you."

Spencer chuckles. "Greattt, n-now I can finally h-hatch my evil plan to murder you." The teenager teases, despite her heart warming at those words.

And Hanna smiles over her shoulder at the sudden lightening of mood.

Yeah, they were definitely going to be one of those cheesy couples that agitates everyone else around them...

Currently, the brunette was leading her through what seemed to be a high-leveled grass field that— from what she had been told— was a shortcut to reaching the back of the Hastings' residence, _without_ being caught.

"So how do you expect to see your family again if you're sneaking in from the back?"

Spencer visibly flinches, thankful the woman couldn't see her from her position behind her. "W-well, I-I'm not here for my family. I'm h-here for my brother." Her voice is near emotionless.

Hanna frowns. That couldn't be what she _really_ wanted...could it? The blonde sneaks another peek over her shoulder, but the brunette seemed to skillfully avoid her gaze to stare in front of them.

The blonde sighs. "Spencer..." She begins softly.

"We're here." The teenager's voice cuts into her own with a weird amount of urgency.

Though it told Hanna the girl wasn't too interested in talking about the particular subject.

And the blonde could respect that...for the moment.

Giving in, Hanna turns around and misses the brunette's relieved sigh— not because it wasn't coherent— no, because as soon as she stared ahead of her her mouth went gaping and her brain went into shock.

"Wh..." The Hastings' residence was...a mansion.

Yes, an actual _mansion_.

She had only been kidding before when she said it, but there was literally a mansion in front of her.

And it was...

"This is so beautiful, Spencer." She sighs, almost dreamy-like.

Spencer smiles in amusement, finally going to stand beside of the blonde instead of behind her.

This was always the reaction when she had brought friends home that weren't as...well off as the Hastings were. Though of course, she soon lost those friends, apparently they were 'bad influences'.

Internally groaning, Spencer immediately dispelled the thoughts. She was so done with _those people_ manipulating her life.

"O-oh yeah? Not as beautiful a-as you." The brunette eventually reacts to the blonde's comment about her ex-home, lightly nudging her shoulder.

If anything, that surely got the older woman to turn her body towards her, giving her all of her attention.

Hanna laughs. "Really, Spencer? I thought you were better than that." The blonde had to hold her sides, she's laughing so hard.

"H-hey! That was charming." The teenager protests, smiling at the blonde's delight.

"Oh sure, Spence." Hanna pauses, light irises staring up into dark ones before she leans upward and leaves a kiss on the tall girl's cheek. "It _was_ a little charming." Her cheeks flush a bit.

Spencer utterly beams.

The blonde blushes even more. "So...your brother?"

"O-oh, right!" It was the teenager's turn to blush red, then lift her fingers to her mouth. "Wheeeewheeee!" She whistles out of nowhere.

Hanna blinks, turning in a circle before back to the brunette with eyebrows rose. "What was that? Is your brother a...dog?"

Spencer snorts, shaking her head. "N-no. Th-the night I left I-I told him that I-If I ever came back, h-he should listen for that sound if our p-parents are around."

The blonde nods slowly, the pieces coming together. "O-Kay...but are you sure that he's going to here you? That's a pretty big house and..." She trails off, even more bewildered as a slow grin formed its way onto the teen's face. "What?"

Spencer's eyes flicker back down to hers. "Look." She announces, gently taking the woman by the shoulders and spinning her around. "U-up there."

Hanna follows the brunette's gaze towards a gigantic window that looked to be very high up from where they were. "Oh..." She breaths in understanding.

There in the window, stood an adorably smiling little boy— with matching adorable little dimples. He was as pale as his sister but had sun-kissed brownish hair, clashing with Spencer's own darker color and wore finer clothes than any _normal_ four year old's parent would ever dress their child in, suspenders in all.

As much as Hanna loved fashion, and would someday absolutely love to dress her little girl or boy up in fancy clothes— there was no way she would do it, only for them to go out and get them messy. Not to mention how uncomfortable it would be for them.

"There he is, one of my favorite people in this world— my four year old brother, Nicholas Hastings. Little Nicky."

Hanna glances over as the words leave the teenager's mouth, noting how she hadn't taken her eyes off the window with a genuine smile on her face and twinkle in her eye. She hadn't even stuttered.

Smiling, the blonde goes to turn her head back towards the window. "So how are you going to get him out here? He doesn't look like he sees us yet."

Spencer's eyebrows furrow. The woman had a point, Nick had been looking out the window for a few minutes now and his smile was dropping every second his eyes searched rapidly and didn't find anything.

"H-He's a smart kid." The brunette remained confident...then again...

Sometimes even the smartest needed a little push.

Before Spencer has to watch her little brother frown sadly, eyes glossing over as he's about to turn back from the window— she whistles once more, as loud as she could.

"Wheeeee!" The teenager cups her hand over her mouth, no longer caring about if her parents would hear her. "Nicky! Nick!" She shouts.

Hanna's lips quirk up. _She really loved this kid..._ "Nick!" She decides to join in.

And just as Spencer was seconds away from picking up a stone Romeo and Juliet style (brother and sister addition), and throwing it at the window.

It happened.

With no hesitation whatsoever, the little boy's head snaps around so fast Hanna was almost afraid he would have whiplash.

Though she soon had her doubts about that when she saw his little face absolutely beaming down at them.

It takes him about a second before he mouths something and disappears from the window completely.

Hanna attempts to turn around to see Spencer's reaction, but before she could— the brunette is grabbing at her hand and pulling her forward.

"Come on!" She smiles as they move closer to the house before stopping.

Hanna smiles over at the girl's actions, the brunette was chewing her lip anxiously and practically bouncing up and down— the blonde doesn't think she's ever seen her so excited.

It was times like these, she remembered how much of a teenager Spencer actually was.

 **...**

Five minutes later, and d*mn, Hanna thinks to herself that the mansion must be even larger inside than it looked on the outside because she sure Nick wasn't wasting anytime getting down to them by his expression.

 _*Click*_

Speak of the little angel.

A few feet away, the door they had been staring at flys wide open and a blurry shape races out with speed that would make the Flash jealous.

"SPENCY!" The little boy shouts with a large grin, still running full speed with his little legs— absolutely no intentions of stopping.

Hanna crosses her arms, head turning to the teen. "Spency?" She teases. "I thought you said you didn't have any nicknames?"

Spencer nervously chews her lower lip, with a cross of happiness and embarrassment. "Uh...-" She's spared the explanation— because less than a second later, a thirty-two pound bundle of excitement jumps into her arms.

Being caught off guard at the action caused the brunette to stumble, thankful that Hanna was behind her to keep them upright laughing.

Spencer laughs too, looking down at her brother in her arms who is giggling uncontrollably and wrapping his small arms around her shoulders.

Hanna bites her lip, feeling the tears begin to well up.

Sue her if she was a sap for family reuniting.

"Oh come o-on Nicky, you know that wasn't fair..." Spencer speaks slowly, grinning and hands steadily creeping upward. "You're a big boy now, a-are y-you trying to... _kill me!_ " The teen emphasis the 'kill me' as her arms and hands reach out to tickle at the boy's sides.

Nick giggles uncontrollably once more, his chocolate eyes tightly squeezing shut. "Stop! Q-Quit it Spency!" He yelps, squirming in his big sister's arms.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not 'til you apologize." Spencer teases, continuing on.

"O-tay! O-O-tay! I'm sorwy! I'm sorwy!" He screams, opening up his eyes— and Spencer gives in, relinquishing her 'tickle monsters' from his abdomen, still grinning.

The boy grins back.

"Ahem."

Hanna.

"Oh!" Spencer glances up, and with an even larger smile, begins introducing the two most important people in her life to each other at the moment. "Nick, this is my er...close f-friend, H-Hanna Marin. C-Can you say hi to her for me?"

The boy takes his little thumb out of his mouth for a few seconds and glances over at the blonde for what seemed to be the first time.

He pauses a few more seconds, head tilted to one side as if attempting to figure out her intentions there— then, looking like finding or _not_ finding what he was looking for, he smiles again. "Hiiiiii!" He waves happily, completely surprising her by reaching out from Spencer's arms and getting close enough to hug her around the neck before attaching himself back to his sister's side, thumb in mouth once more.

Hanna blinks, but grins nonetheless.

Spencer follows suit.

"Hey Spency!" The little boy exclaims out of the blue. "Youw 'tutter is gettin' bettaw?" He inquires, eyebrows raised hopefully.

"It is." The teen nods slowly. "It is. All thanks to y-you and my friend here."

Hanna feels her heart warm. _Awwww..._

Nick's lisp was utterly adorable.

Not to mention how sweet Spencer was being with the both of them.

"You're too sweet, Spence." She leans over, pecking the teenager's cheek for the nth time that day— completely forgetting about the little boy in her arms.

Nick squeals, giggling. "Ew! Spency, Hanwa just kwissed you! Hahahaha!"

"Did she now?" Spencer inquires, amused by the boy's expressions, along with Hanna.

The four year old nods vigorously, before leaning in close. "I-Is she youw girlfwiend?" He stage whispers as if it was some big secret.

Spencer freezes on spot. "Uh..." She was at a loss for words.

Thankfully, Hanna recovers for her and with a small smile, she leans closer to the boy. "Why yes, I am sweetie...is that okay with you?"

Nick blinks slowly, looking between Spencer and herself for a moment while both females hold their breaths.

"Yes!"

Spencer releases a relieved breath. "Really?" So her parents hadn't brainwashed him after all.

"Uh-huh! I like Hanwa!" The boy grins, bouncing up and down.

The woman smiles, glancing toward Spencer who had already been looking her way and doing the same— albeit nervously.

She _did_ seem to have that effect on the Hastings' bloodline.

The blonde glances back up to the huge mansion. But she wouldn't push her luck. She looks back down at the happy little boy. "So hey, your sister here thought It'd be a good idea for us all to spend the day together? What do you say?"

" _Really?_ "

If Hanna thought she saw the young Hastings at his most excited before, she was wrong.

She smiles. "Yeah, why not? I have nothing to do today and it's only three-thirty."

"Besides." Spencer's voice cutting in had his head snapping to the side. "Mom and dad won't miss you for a couple of hours." She smiles.

Nick returns it, but even larger. The boy happily gasps before quickly wriggling himself out of the older Hastings' arms. "'Wet's go!" He shouts, hurriedly taking them both by their hands and attempting to pull their bodyweight back the way they came, through the shortcut.

The blonde and brunette laugh before giving in and allowing themselves to be dragged off.

Spencer takes one last glance back at the house she used to know— then down at the two people by her side.

Her day couldn't possibly get any better than this...

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for reading and for the support! You're amazing. ;) Keep reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New Chapter ! More to come!**

 **\- [ Gas Station ] - - [ Back In Manhattan ] -**

"Oooo, Spencer these fudge clusters are _to die for._ You just have to get one."

"Um...-"

"Yeah, Spency! You 'wove cho-choc-Hanwa, how do you say it again?"

Hanna peers down at the little boy between her and Spencer, smiling.

"Cho-co-late." The blonde re-pronounces slowly.

"Chocolate! Yeah, Spency you 'wove it!"

They were just coming back from their day at the park (yes, they went back) and going to stop for some food, before Hanna drove pass the gas station and nearly gave them all whiplash when she put the car into reverse.

Because apparently fudge clusters were the very best chocolate in the world, and there was not a chance she was passing up a chance in buying them at the nearest stop.

Spencer hesitates. "I-I don't know..." She still didn't feel very comfortable with Hanna spending money on her, _especially_ now that they were dating.

Glancing upward, the brunette finds both her brother and Hanna pouting up at her.

"Really?" She could feel the corners of her lips upturn slightly. "Okay, fine."

"Yayyy!" Both Nick and Hanna yelp, turning to each other and high-fiving.

Spencer rolls her eyes, kneeling down to the little boy's viewpoint. "But, only i-if we share..." She reaches over him and picks up one of the many fudge clusters on the shelf. "...a-and only if _I_ , g-get the bigger piece." The brunette smirks, standing up.

Nick gapes. "Heyyy! That's not fair!" He protests, trying to reach up on his toes for the chocolate as Spencer holds it above her head.

The brunette smiles teasingly, eyes twinkling under the bad lighting of the gas station. "W-Who said I was fair, Nicky?"

The boy pouts then crosses his arms, turning to the blonde beside them. "Hanwa, Spency took my chocolate and is being mean."

Hanna hides her giggle with a fake cough. "Oh, really now?" She slowly begins stepping forward...

Spencer steps back.

The blonde steps forward again, then unexpectedly reaches over on her own toes and snatches the delicious snack out of the teenager's hand. "Ah ha!"

"Hey!" Spencer complains as her brother grins happily, clapping his hands together.

But just as Hanna begins handing the plastic wrapped cluster over to him— the teen quickly reaches over, tickling her sides.

"Hahahahaha, Spencer!" The blonde giggles and due to her squirming to get out of the brunette's grasp, loosens her grip on the chocolate.

Spencer takes it out of her hands just as it goes flying into the air.

"Ha!" She sticks her tongue out at them both and skips away down the other aisle— all the while, Hanna and Nick glaring at her retreating form.

They take one look at each other and nod.

"Get her!" Nick shouts, the two go running after her down the aisle.

Spencer pauses as the two began closing in on her, she was just about to pick up the pace when-

"Ahem. Not to interrupt this nice little family moment, but I would appreciate it if you three wouldn't run in my store."

All three of them turning around on their heels— come face to face with the store clerk, standing at the end of aisle way, smirking.

Both Hanna and Spencer blush.

"Sorry."

"Sorwy."

"S-sorry, sir."

The man just waves a hand of nonchalance and gestures them to the counter before walking back.

Spencer, Nick, and Hanna were quick to follow— snacks in hand.

"Nicky."

The little boy turns around, and Spencer tosses the fudge cluster into his hands.

Nick grins, bouncing on his toes.

Spencer simply shakes her head, placing her hand around his small shoulders and pulling him into her side before leaning down and whispering:

"I wasn't k-kidding on getting that bigger piece, kid."

 **...**

 **\- [ McDonald's Playhouse (no idea if New York has this, but it's my story so...yeah) ] -**

"Aww, Spencer he looks like he's having fun."

Spencer quietly snickers as she watches the blonde, more-so than her brother through the little glass window.

Currently, her and Hanna were standing in line for the food while Nick was in the playhouse room.

Peering over, the boy really did look as if he were having the time of us life while he was running around with the other kids.

The brunette smiles, crossing her arms. "Y-yeah, Nicky hardly e-ever gets to play with _normal_ kids his age, all the ones he knows are t-too stuck up for their own good."

Hanna pouts. "Wow...that's horrible." She tells it the best way she could, like it was. It seems that growing up in the Hastings family wasn't as glamorous as everyone made it out to be.

"I-I know, stuck up _four year olds_."

"Hello ma'm, welcome to McDonald's. What would you like?"

Hanna quickly shoots the young girl at the counter a small smile, before turning on the teen beside her. "I'm paying." She states, with no room for argument.

Spencer tries anyways.

"Hanna, p-please. Y-You don't have to-"

There was no use, the blonde had already pulled her credit card out of her mini purse and paid with a smile.

The brunette huffs, frown physically etched along her features as the two step out of line to allow others to order.

Hanna sees the teen practically pouting and rolls her eyes. "Cheer up, Spence." She nudges her shoulder. "Besides that's a first, any of the girls-even Toby or Caleb wouldn't hesitate to take me for all I had."

Spencer smiles slightly.

"Seriously, I am honestly terrified that one day one of them is going to show up at my doorstep asking for a kidney or something." The blonde continues dramatically.

 _And cutely..._ Spencer quick and swiftly leans down and places a fast kiss on the woman's soft lips.

Hanna blinks, surprised as the tall girl pulls away all too fast. "What...was that?"

"..." The brunette shrugs nervously. "I-I just...f-felt like it, I think." She says and finds her eyes wandering off to the playhouse once more to check on Nick.

Hanna smiles, moving closer as she lets a hand slide slowly up the teen's arm flirtatiously— Spencer blushes. "Well, well, well, aren't we feeling bold?"

"U-uh...-" The teenager is saved her explanation as Hanna leans unexpectedly forward, returning the favor.

The blonde crashes her lips into Spencer's quickly, wrapping her arms tight around the younger girl's neck and holds back a moan— she had missed this in the last couple of hours.

Spencer, although taken by surprise, returns the amazing kiss and manages to keep up with the woman's skill-set.

All too soon again, Hanna pulls away from her grinning mischievously. " _That's_ , how you kiss me from now on, got it?"

Breathing uneven, the teen blinks and quickly nods in agreement...

Well that was until she realizes that her and the blonde were still in public.

"Um..." She starts, flushing a dark red and biting her lip as she eyes the people around them— and they eyed the two right back.

Neither of them bothered worrying about the age difference— mostly because the blonde that was supposedly twenty three year old, looked like she was around the brunette's age anyways.

Slowly unwrapping her arms from around Spencer's neck, Hanna doesn't bother with being embarrassed at the people staring at them and grabs for the teenager's hand instead.

She would let it go this time but if anyone knew Hanna, they knew she didn't mind PDA...like at all— the blonde actually preferred showing her love by getting the attention from everyone else around them.

Spencer would get used to after awhile...because she certainly didn't seem to mind it, Hanna muses smirking to herself.

The blonde turns back to looking to the counter...coming face to face with the teen from before— now looking incredibly awkward.

"Ahem, er...ma'm, your food is ready."

Hanna smiles. _Finally_

 **...**

"Mmm...these new s'mores pies are so delicious Spence, want some?"

Spencer gives the blonde sat beside her a strange glance...

Currently they were sat at a lone table together in the playhouse room, had just finished their meal...and the woman was already trying to force feed her chocolate again.

The teen shakes her head slowly. "I'm fine." She shrugs with a small smile, then adds as an afterthought: "I just...don't really care for pie."

"..." Hanna blinks.

"I-I'm sorry? You don't 'really care for' pie?" The blonde inquires to the younger girl incredulous.

Spencer opens her mouth— but a tiny voice across the table from them decides to answer for her instead.

"Yeah Hanwa, my fam'wy _'woves_ pie!" Nick grins, sucking up the rest of his dark soda before innocently shrugging. "But Spency doesn't." He turns around to look at said sister. "I'm finished, can I go p'way now?"

Scoffing at the boy's actions, Spencer nods ruffling the dark hairs on his head as he runs off. "B-be careful!" She calls after him on instinct, her sisterly protectiveness kicking in.

Had her mother been able to see them now, the two of the Hastings would be in for it— having broken several rules in the past couple of hours.

Leaving the house without telling where they were going,

Hanna going at least ten miles above the posted speed limit while driving them,

Their "disorderly behavior" in the gas station's store,

"Partaking" in the eating of junk food, _then_ stuffing their faces with fast food,

Not to mention: Drinking dark sodas, eating, and then letting her little brother go off to play...

Spencer internally smiles. It felt pretty good to break her parents stupid rules.

Turning around to face Hanna, drink in hand, the teenager's eyebrows raised.

The blonde looked like she had just kicked her puppy.

The brunette sighs. "Hann-"

"Oh my god, I can't even believe this right now. I just can't." Hanna's arms go waving in her dramatic fashion, shaking her head.

"It's just pie."

"..." The woman gapes. " _Just. Pie?_ " She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares at the teen in disbelief. "It's like I don't even know you."

Spencer covers her 'subtly' amused snicker with a brash cough— causing Hanna to shoot her a slight glare.

The brunette chews down on her lower lip. "H-Hanna, just l-listen to yourself, its pie." She tries.

Silence.

Spencer sighs once more and couldn't believe she was actually doing this. "Please don't be mad..." She lays her cup down on the table and scoots a bit close to the blonde on the bench-like seat. "Okay, I...I-I'll try it, if that'll make you feel bett-"

" _Really?_ " Hanna quickly springs into action, her mood heightening if the smile on her face had anything to say about it— holding up the unbitten part of her piece of pie toward the young girl.

Spencer tries her best not to grimace as she leans back slightly at the sight of the pie encased s'more.

The blonde frowns. "Spencerrrr, you said you'd try it." She holds the dessert closer.

Meanwhile, the teen is in utter disbelief of herself, partially because she knew she was stubborn and she would have never given in to someone this easily before— but mostly because...well she just realized she was what Emily, Caleb, and Cece liked to call: Whipped.

In one slow swoop, Spencer leans forward and takes a small bite of the hot snack— at first rolling it around on her tongue a little, stalling, before swallowing completely.

"So...?" Looking over, she sees the woman staring at her hopefully.

Obviously _not_ noting the way the teen had been desperately trying to keep the dessert down and not cringe as it settled into her stomach.

Spencer takes a deep breath, before replying: "I-It's...good." She nods.

Lie.

Hanna grins victoriously, bouncing in her seat to a beat that could only be inside her head. "Told ya' so, 'Spency'."

Spencer smiles a little. So what if it wasn't all the way truthful? As she watches the blonde beside her grin beautifully, the brunette couldn't help thinking it was well worth it— just as long as the woman doesn't try and shove anymore of the disgusting pie down her throat.

Hanna giggles, taking her own bite of the dessert and humming as she talks.

But Spencer thinks it's cute... _even_ if she could see about eighty five percent of the chewed up s'more and pastry bits on display.

 _Maybe that was...love?_ Spencer gulps, suddenly very aware of her thought process as the blonde leans into her side and practically forces the teen's arm around her once again. Not that Spencer minded-

"You know," Hanna's voice breaks her out of her overwhelming thoughts instantly. "When you first said that, I was seriously contemplating rethinking our whole relationship because of it."

Spencer scoffs, throwing her long arms up and shakes her head. "S-seriously, Hanna. It's pie."

And Hanna, _after_ rolling her blue eyes, pecked the brunette's lips quickly before shushing her.

 **... - [ Two Hours Later ] - ...**

"I'm s-so sorry buddy, b-but I have to go."

"But-But Spencerrrr." The little boy whines, calling his sister by her actual given name for the first time that day.

Standing beside the teen, Hanna frowns sympathetically while Spencer checks her watch.

 **9:45**

It was dark out and wayyy passed her brother's bedtime.

 _D*mmit_

Briefly looking up at the Hastings Mansion's front lawn, Spencer kneels down in front of the boy and smiles softly. "Look I'm sorry, Nicky. I-I really am, but hey, Hanna gave you her number so y-you can call and t-talk to me whenever you want, okay?"

Hanna sighs, wishing they would have more than that.

"Y-yeah..." Nick nods quickly, eyes glazed with his tears. "I 'wove you so much, Spency!" He exclaims then reaches forward, throwing his arms around his sister's shoulders and practically barreling into her arms.

Spencer feels her own tears well up at the actions. "Aw, I l-love so much too buddy." She pulls away slightly and looks up at him with a little smile. "Hey, m-maybe Hanna and I will come kidnap you another day and we can go to Manhattan and to the mall or something? Y-You can meet all the nice friends I've made."

Hanna smiled brightly at the suggestion, but it couldn't possibly match the little boy's grin in that moment.

Nick jumps back from his sister's arms and bounces up and down. "Really!?" He nearly shouts.

Spencer's smile widens. "Yeah, of course."

"Promise?" He holds a small pinky forward.

The teenager hesitates. She knew better than to make promises she didn't know if she could keep...

"Uh-"

Hanna quickly lays hand on her shoulder, seemingly understanding her internal conflict. "Spence..." She nods down at her.

Glancing up the brunette gives an understanding nod and small smile, before turning back around.

"Promise." She grins, linking pinkies.

And Nicholas Hastings was practically glowing. "Spency, thank you! Today was soooo fun, I can't wait to tell Jasy!"

Jasy, or Jason Acker, was their twenty two year old ex-step brother. Their dad had married another woman and had him before re-marrying Veronica.

Jason was the oldest of the two and had gone through h*ll with the two parents before he had gotten old enough to move out and that's exactly what he did, not only that but he changed his last to his real mom's.

The man wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with the Hastings bloodline...well, except for Spencer and Nick.

Jason was the perfect older brother to both of them, and came to committedly pick them up every weekend to spend time together.

The _only_ reason Spencer hadn't gone to stay with him instead was because she didn't want him to have to take care of her on his beginner mechanic salary.

She was sure Nick had told Jason what their parents did and the man was pissed, she wouldn't be surprised if he had been out looking for her.

"Great, and you make s-sure you tell him I miss him too an-and not to worry about me, okay?"

"O-tay."

"Good, now-"

"Ahem."

"..."

Hanna, Spencer, and Nick all stiffen in unison.

Because that clearing of the throat had came from _behind_ Hanna.

"So, you three, how was your little day out?"

The Hastings' eyes widen, whilst Hanna clenches the hand on Spencer's shoulder for dear life.

 _Crap._

Quickly standing to her two feet, and spinning around— Spencer looks up at the sneering woman behind her girlfriend and feels her heart drop.

"M-mom?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: New Chapter!**

All three of them back up several wary steps, Hanna beside Spencer and Nick clenching to both his older sister's and Hanna's arms in the middle of the two.

Spencer could feel her heart beating inside her ears as she blinked rapidly. "M-mom? What? H-how-"

Veronica Hastings puts a hand up into the air, cutting her off. "Save your stutter Spencer, I'm not an idiot. I saw it when you left with him."

"..."

Hanna bites her tongue— more than a little unsure of this woman standing in front of her, not only that, but she could already tell how incredibly rude she was about to be.

And the blonde knew she wasn't one for bowing down to anyone.

"Nicholas, in the house. Now." The woman orders.

"No." The boy immediately refuses.

"Nichol-"

" _No_." Nick was adamant as he clung to the girls' arms, frowning.

Veronica huffs, placing her hands on her hips. "Nicholas Alexander Hastings, you listen to me right now or I will get your father out here." She threatens.

Silence.

Spencer sighs. "Nicky..." She glances down and nods to him.

Nick looked ready to protest. "But-"

The brunette gives him a pointed stare. If anyone was going to get him into the house it was going to be her, the easy way, or their dad by force. "Nick, t-trust me. I-I'll talk to you later, okay?" She eases.

The four year old hesitates, then nods slowly in abidance. He springs forward, squeezing his sister into a tight hug around the waist before letting go.

Then Nick surprises them all and turns around to do the same to Hanna on the right side of him, repeating the action.

Hanna blushes under Veronica's scrutinizing gaze— but more so, from Spencer's near loving one when she glanced up.

She rubs the boy's back comfortingly, before he pulls away and smiles brightly up at them both.

"Bye Hanwa, bye Spency, 'wove you!" He waves, then gives his mother somewhat of an advisory glare before running off into the house.

Veronica waits until the little boy was completely out of sight, before speaking again.

"So Spencer, you look...well." She nods, stepping closer to the two.

And this time Hanna couldn't possibly bite her tongue. "She looks _well_?" Her words are hard, arms crossed over her chest.

Spencer tenses.

Veronica's eyes flicker over to the blonde. "And you might be?"

"Hanna Marin." The younger woman states confidently, not flinching as others would when a Hastings looks down on them.

Standing beside her, Spencer could say she was a lot more surprised at this point— don't get her wrong, she knew Hanna was a very strong minded individual but this was different.

This was her mother, the brunette gulps.

And that only meant one thing...

This couldn't end well.

Veronica's head tilts to the left. "Mm...Marin, where have I heard that name before?" She ponders.

Hanna raises her eyebrows before answering smoothly. "Hanna Marin's H&M store, located in the mall of Manhattan."

The older woman's face immediately lights up, but not in that genuine way— more like the terrible villain in your favorite cartoon movie way. "Ah yes, you're doing quite well for yourself aren't you?" She nods, then her gaze switches back over to the teenager. "May I ask what exactly your intentions are with my delinquent daughter Hanna?"

The blonde purses her lips, just about having enough. "You know, I don't think my intentions with _Spencer_ are any of _your_ business. I believe that stopped being your business, when you kicked her out onto the streets." She spits brashly.

Veronica doesn't dare flinch.

But Spencer sure does.

The brunette glances at the woman beside her with a pleading look. Her mother's wrath was not something she wanted the blonde to have to endure. "Han, p-please don't-"

Her mother cuts her off without so much as a glance. She was starting to get fed up. "Listen, I don't know what you think you know or what Spencer's told you, but she's _my_ daughter and-"

Without warning, Hanna reaches over with a challenging glint in her beautifully blue irises, takes the teenager's hand and pulls her arm over her shoulder. "And she's _my_ girlfriend." She glares.

"..."

Veronica Hastings gapes. She had been taken by surprise, clearly a rare occasion in her life. "What?"

"Yeah, that's right. Tell her Spencer."

And suddenly all eyes were on her...up to this point, Spencer hadn't even been aware that she hadn't been included in the conversation.

"U-uh-" The teenager's eyes flicker down to Hanna, seeing her hopeful stare— then to her mom, noting her pressing glare towards her. The brunette shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "M-mom, H-Hanna's r-right. W-we're t-together." She confirms.

Much to her mother's chagrin and Hanna's happiness...and worry.

Spencer had stuttered with every word that had came out of her mouth then, but she had been doing more than great all day with her and Nick.

Hanna huffs and turns back to the woman she was sure was the cause of it. Veronica's presence was really beginning to irk her.

"You are aware that my daughter is only seventeen years old correct, Ms. Marin?"

"I am. What are you going to do, call the police on us?" The blonde shoots back.

And Spencer gulps again. Because that sounded like exactly something her mother would do, she could only hope she didn't take Hanna's sarcasm as a suggestion.

Veronica smirks.

 _Oh god..._

"Of course not. I'm not that petty."

She was.

The woman looks at her daughter next. "Spencer, I always knew when you found someone they would have that... _fire_ in them. Just like your mother, huh Spencer?"

Spencer's jaw clenches as she glares. "Sh-she is _nothing_ like you." Her voice is filled with a bit more confidence this time. "Hanna's different."

"I bet she is." Veronica hums, now staring the blonde down but talking to the teen. "You know when I saw you and this random woman earlier pick up my child, I was a little tempted to call the police and report him missing." She states emotionlessly.

And while Hanna is in utter disbelief that this woman would call the cops on her own daughter and get her arrested-

"You had twenty four more hours."

Spencer had lived with Veronica for seventeen years and was used to her cold, callus ways— the only things that seemed to matter was how the Hastings' presented themselves in the public eye.

Veronica Hastings, her head held high and nose uplifted as if she were better than everyone else.

 _Nothing's changed_

"Wow." Hanna looks at the woman in disgust. "What kind of mother would kick her own daughter out of the house, then get her arrested all because what? She made a couple of mildly rebellious decisions, news flash lady! She's a _teenager_ , that's what they do. H*ll! I'm twenty-three and I still make some bad decisions in life. It's called being human!" She shouts, glaring, and features reddening.

This woman had irked her more in thirty minutes than anyone had in all her years of living.

The blonde feels Spencer's arm, that was still around her shoulders, squeeze soothingly to calm her.

"Spencer, are you really going to let your... _girlfriend_ speak to me this kind of way?"

"..."

Spencer pauses, then her head tilts to the right as she straightens her shoulders out— the brunette clears her throat with a particular assertive glint and Hanna looks to her in surprise at the actions.

She's only seen the teen look like this a few times before and that was:

The rare occurrences that the teenager would flirt back with her,

Sometimes when she was upset,

And lastly, when she had defended her to Lucas,

...but this was somehow different this time.

...this time Spencer looked like a _true_ heir to the last name, "Hastings".

The brunette clears her throat. "Actually...sh-she's right mother. K-kicking your only daughter out on the street to go god know where isn't ethical, an-and it _d*mn sure_ isn't fair. I am only human m-mother, and so is Nick, so is Jason." There was no way she would allow her to mess up her little brother like she had already done with Jas and her. "We make mistakes and n-no matter how much you want us to be it, we're _not_ perfect. W-we do human things, we have human problems, an-and most of all we have human emotions." She spits, glaring. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

Hanna blinks. _Woah..._

Veronica opens, closes, and reopens her mouth. She was speechless.

Still Spencer stood glaring the older woman down, internally proud. She never stood up to her mother like this before.

Hanna was proud of her too, and the blonde doesn't bother hiding it. "Come on, Spence." She slips the arm from around her shoulders and gets a grasp on the teen's arm instead, smiling. "I think _Mrs. Hastings_ gets the hint."

And the brunette nods in agreement, but doesn't take her eyes off her mother until the twenty-three year begins pulling her in the opposite direction.

Towards the direction of her car.

Not bothering to check over her shoulder, Spencer chews on her lower lip as they walk in silence all the way to the Mercedes Benz.

Although, she does chance a glance up towards the mansion's front window just as Hanna had just about pulled off— catching sight of Nick, waving sadly to her.

The teenager waves back sympathetically, holding up her pinky as a symbol of their promise.

Her last image of her brother that day was the little boy's face lighting up at her, smiling— just as Hanna pulled off into the freeway.

Spencer sighs, closing her eyes and leaning back into her seat.

The blonde glances over at her sympathetically. "Spencer-"

"Thank you."

Hanna blinks in surprise. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting. "Huh?"

The brunette opens her eyes and looks over at her with a small smile. "H-Hanna...not many people ever stand up to my mother like that...e-especially for me. S-So, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Oh." A rare blush spreads along the blonde's cheeks as she looks back at the road and avoids the teenager's gaze. "Well thank _you_ for saying that, but I have to say that you did a h*ll of a job yourself. What was that?" She inquires, curiosity getting the best of her at the girl's actions.

Spencer shrugs, shaking her head and sighing once more. "H-honestly, I have no idea. The only o-other Hastings that had ever left my mother speechless l-like that was my step-brother, n-not e-even my father calls her out on her crap..." She ponders, then huffs in frustration. "But she deserved it."

"D*mn right." Hanna immediately agrees, nodding. "Spencer, your moms a real..." She sighs, for lack of another word for it. "Piece of work."

Translation: Grade A B*tch

The teen snorts, a small loathing smirk on her features. "Oh, d-don't I know it."

"..."

Hanna glances over once more to the passenger side with empathy for the young girl. "You're special, Spence. No matter what anyone says, and most importantly you're special to _me_...you know that, don't you?"

And Spencer can feel her tense shoulders relaxing instantly, she looks back at the woman driving and nods slowly. "I-I think I do." She smiles contently, her features softening. "Y-You're s-special to me too, Hanna."

The blonde grins brightly.

"Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks For Reading! New Chapter, another soon!**

 **\- [ 5 Napkin Burger ] - [ Tuesday Afternoon ] - [ Manhattan ] -**

"Would either of you like a refill or any other beverage perhaps?"

Spencer and Hanna both look up at the long haired brunette waitress as she approaches their booth.

Two mouths open up to speak— one already shaking her head and the other...well her knee had been bouncing up and down for the past twenty minutes as it was.

"No, thank you." Hanna responds.

"And you?" The waitress tilts her head over to Spencer with a small smile.

"Um a-actually, I would l-like a-another c-coffe-"

"No." Under the table, Hanna places her hand over the teenager's knee.

The brunette frowns over at her. "But-"

"Spencer, you _don't_ need anymore." The blonde presses, giving the girl a look.

Then she reaches over and hands the teen's empty coffee cup into the waitress' waiting hand.

"That will be all, thank you." She smiles at the woman, who returns it before sauntering back off to another table.

Turning her head, the blonde sees that Spencer is pouting at her.

The woman playfully rolls her eyes, squeezing the brunette's knee.

"It was for your own good, Spence. You were becoming an addict, and I cut you off."

Spencer slouches back in her side of the booth. "I-I'm sorry, I'm j-just a bit nervous about...you know..."

Hanna nods in understanding.

Currently, the couple were waiting for the rest of their friends to show at the restaurant so that they can share the news of their recent change in relationship status.

Clearly, Spencer wasn't too confident on the subject.

"Spence..." The blonde sighs. "You know we don't have to tell them all right away, right? Not if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, no." The brunette puts her hands up in refusal. "W-we tell them t-today. I-It's now or never."

Hanna looks a little less sure, but nods nonetheless. "Well, then it's settled."

Silence.

"Ahem, sooo...how did you find this place anyway? I heard they have _amazing_ burgers."

Spencer chuckles. "T-They do. H-honestly, best burgers I've ever had." She raises her eyebrows. "A-as for how I found it?— Manhattan, N-New York, born and raised." The young girl gives a proud smile.

Hanna grins back, dimples practically _glowing_ at the adorableness. "W-"

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

A third voice interrupts them, cutting the blonde right off.

Hanna starts to turn around with a glare before...

Wait...she knew that voice!

"Ali!" She abruptly shrieks and jumps from her seat, turning around with arms open wide.

Spencer flinches.

Alison DiLaurentis grins, skipping and meeting halfway into the huge embrace her blonde counterpart pulled her into.

"Hanna!" She mimics then pulls away, the both of them giggling. "How have you been? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in nearly two months— we have to catch up, did you know..."

From that point on, the two friends rambled near endlessly and completely too fast for poor Spencer to try and catch a word in.

Not to mention, the other five standing behind Alison.

And to Cece who was extremely annoyed, well-

" _Well_ -" She comes up between the two, hands on each of their shoulders and practically shoving them into their side of the booth, following soon after. (Spencer smiles a bit at that). "As great as this whole sweet reunion between the two of you is to watch— I'm _starving_."

"Amen to that." Emily chirps in agreement, taking up Spencer and Caleb's side of the booth as well as Samara and Toby has to pull up a chair.

All eight of them up their menus and began conversating.

"Oooh! Ooh! How could I forget." Hanna exclaims, once more abruptly, and glances across from her towards the teen at the table. "Ali, this is Spencer Hastings. Spence, this is Alison DiLaurentis, my bestie!" She grins.

Spencer turns a tinge of red, while Alison simply rolls her eyes with a little smile at her best friend's usual antics and reaches out a kind hand across the table.

"What she said, nice to meet you."

Spencer smiles and the two timidly shake hands before letting go. "N-Nice to meet you too."

Alison leans back in her chair comfortably, while the others decide what their getting and Hanna watches the two excitedly— a.k.a creepily.

Spencer's eyebrows raise, amused. "H-Hanna?"

"Sorry, sorry." The blonde waves a clearly unapologetic hand throughout the air. "This is just so...nice, all of us together like this. My best friends, my girlfriend-"

"You're what!?"

Alison's eyes widen.

And Caleb nearly chokes on his own saliva.

"D-did you...?"

"Did I...?"

Spencer and Hanna look at each other.

Meanwhile, Emily, Toby, Samara, and Cece share cheshire grins across the table.

The teenager gulps. "Y-Yep."

Silence.

Hanna blinks, still staring. "I just outed us." Neither of the couple looked to anyone else but each other...though their friend's reactions were obvious as it was.

"W-well, t-technically you outed _you_." The brunette corrects, ever the smart-aleck— well that was until her girlfriend sends a pointed glare her way. The teen slowly lowers her head and gives a nervous smile (That even upset, Hanna couldn't help think adorable).

"So..." Alison's voice interrupts both girl's train of thought, gaining the attention of the entire group. "You're like...-"

"I don't know." The younger of the blonde's sigh.

"But...you like Spencer-"

"Very much."

Spencer turns red, but smiles. The brunette finds Hanna's hand underneath the table and links their fingers together.

Hanna smiles at the bit of encouragement and squeezes their laced hands before turning towards her confused friends...well more like just Alison. "Honestly I've never liked the same sex before, but it was something about Spencer I just...couldn't help it." She shrugs. "I guess, I'm like...Spencesexual."

"Hey!"

Emily is first to shout, in good reason: The blonde had just stolen her phrase, _after_ she had insulted her for it.

Hanna simply smirks.

After getting over her initial shock at her best friend's confession, Alison begins nodding slowly. "Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I totally get that, because Emily and I were basically the same thing— still are." The taller blonde smiles over at her lover, who returns it, before turning towards Hanna and pulling her into another embrace. "I'm proud at you for 'coming out' to us, Han."

At the blonde's words, Hanna can actually feel herself tear up. "Thanks, Ali. That means so much."

Toby, Samara, and Emily practically coo.

"Ahem."

"Okay, so it's great and all that you and baby Bambi here are going out now— p.s. make sure to use protection. But are we going to order soon or...?"

The same couldn't be said for Caleb and Cece.

The whole left and right side of the booths laugh out loud at the random joke.

Not surprisingly, Spencer was as red as a fire truck for the rest of the hour.

 **...**

"Mmmm..." Caleb leans back in his spot, rubbing his stomach with an empty plate in front of him. "Best food I've tasted in months."

"Oh please, Caleb." Samara pokes him in the belly, causing his full stomach to flinch. "You say that about everything you eat."

Emily scoffs, two spots down and polishing off her own plate. "That's because he'll eat _anything_."

Caleb rolls his eyes. "Hardy, har har." He sticks out his tongue at the two trouble makers.

Alison snickers. "Okay, enough you three." Then she looks to her youngest blonde friend. "Hanna, this afternoon lunch was amazing and we _all_ -" She glares around the table, very much like a mother of seven children, but they were all already nodding in agreement. "-had a great time."

"Yeah she's right, Han." Cece pipes in, leaning forward to see her best friend over her smiling sister's head. "But also, was telling us that you and Bambi are dating now so important that you had to call us all down here at three in the afternoon on a Tuesday? Some of us have other things to do you know."

As a matter a fact it _was_ that important.

Hanna scoffs in disbelief. "Oh yeah, like what?" She inquires instead, the group literally spent all their time together and it was rare any of them ventured out.

Silence.

"Like I thought." The blonde smirks, crossing her arms.

"Well...it was my day off." Caleb shrugs as an excuse.

"Em and I took days off to come and visit you guys." Alison tacks on.

"You gave Samara, Toby, and I the day off also." Cece adds with groan and roll of her eyes— she's lost, great.

She takes a long sip of her drink...which was sadly only coffee.

Hanna remains smug.

"I-I just wanted to be here." A near-quiet voice speaks up from the opposite side of booth.

And the blonde's face immediately softens, smugness switching to lovestruck like clockwork.

Spencer simply shrugs and smiles a bit closed-mouth, seeming younger than she actually was.

Alison's heart absolutely melts at the scene...though, the same couldn't be said for her counterpart of course.

Emily rolls her eyes and sighs, switching her gaze to the teen only. "Okay, here's the deal, since you two are still in your lovey dovey 'can't be a second without you' faze-" Spencer's cheeks burn. "-I'm just going to give it to you straight...if you _dare_ hurt my b-"

"Emily!" Alison hits her girlfriend of her arm, cutting her off from the speech she's heard said way too many times to strangers at that.

"Not this again..." Toby mumbles with dread, 'that talk' was _not_ pretty. Ever.

"What? I'm just-"

Her girlfriend's sigh cuts her off again, much to her chagrin. "She's a kid, Emily. Don't you think you should wait just a _little_ longer before you give her 'that talk'." She says with a pointed look.

Spencer scratches the back of her ear, shooting Hanna a semi-panicked look. The brunette was both nervous, and confused.

Could anyone really blame her? She was surrounded by her girlfriend and six of her friends...and was about to be threatened.

Emily turns on her girlfriend. "What? That doesn't make any since, babe. Why would I do that, when I can just give her the talk now and preven-"

"Em, you know you can't threaten the girl yet, they've been dating for all of two seconds." Toby adds into the argument, eyebrows raised for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, you didn't even do that with Lucas." Samara says, giving her ex a look.

The brunette in question scoffs. "So? Spencer's been here for like a month. And now you all see why I should have threatened Lucas, don't you?" She presses. Lucas ended up being a major jacka**.

Caleb had been sipping at his drink silently up until that point— and Spencer had really wished he stayed that way, her and Alison both. "Yeah, you know I disagree. I think, if I had to have the talk, so does she. This is sexist." He states, head held high.

"And ageist..." Cece, unhelpfully, stage mumbles.

"And ageist!"

"Okay!" Hanna cuts in before anyone else could speak their opinion on the subject. "Guys, _no one_ will be 'talking to' or, _threatening_ Spencey here any time soon. End of story."

Spencer's ears turn red at the nickname, but carefully nods as backup. "R-Right." She looks up at seven pairs of multi-colored eyes. "A-And trust me, you don't h-have to worry about me hurting Hanna. I-I like her...v-ver much, she took me in from off the streets and for that I-I owe her e-everything. I plan on seeing through t-to that." The teenager finishes sincerely, now meeting only beautiful blue irises.

...she truly was putty in the blonde's hands.

And all of her friends, even Emily's heart had metaphorically melted at this point.

As for Hanna well...in a quick two second movement, the woman had reached over the table with hands clasped to the sides of the brunette's neck and kissed her like no tomorrow.

Yeah, Spencer was flustered...but she _definitely_ didn't mind.

Toby rests his palms on his face, leaning against the table. "Aww, Spencer...Caleb!" He abruptly shouts, slapping the boy on the arm.

"Um, ow!"

"Now why don't _you_ ever say things to _me_ like that."

"Maybe, because I'm not your boyfriend." The techie-boy huffs, arms crossing.

Toby's mouth falls into a pout.

"..."

Caleb sighs, arms uncrossing themselves. "Oh, fine." He skillfully maneuvers his way out of the booth, patting the pouting grown man on the shoulder. "Come on you big baby, I'll go buy you an ice cream."

Toby's face lights up. "Really?" He couldn't contain the joy in his voice if he wanted to, standing alongside his friend.

They had a very...strange friendship. But it was theirs, and they liked it.

"Yeah, yeah. Now lets go, before I change by mind." The younger man begrudgingly replied, but everyone could see the small smile pulling at his lips as the two men walked away towards the counter.

Well not everyone exactly...Hanna and Spencer were still attached to the lips.

It was starting to get...uncomfortable.

Well except to Cece, the sex addict. Alison shot her grinning sister a strange glare.

"Ahem." Emily clears her throat.

Nothing.

Even Spencer was too lost in pleasure to hear her.

 _God, I do not miss being a hormonal teenager..._

"AHEM!" The swim coach clears her throats even louder.

So loud, Spencer violently jumps backwards and Hanna accidentally bites down into the brunette's lower lip as they pull away onto their own sides of the booth.

Spencer winces in pain, sucking on her now bleeding mouth.

"Sh*t, sorry Spencer." The blonde says guiltily, handing the teen over some napkins as the girl assures her she's fine. Hanna turns on her best friend. "Emily!" She shouts in accusation. "What the h*ll!?"

"Sorry." The coach apologizes genuinely. Samara and even Cece, no longer enthralled, since the situation. "I didn't think you two would leap into the air like something jumped inside of you."

Hanna purses her lips. "Yeah, well you shouldn't assume...and what's gotten into you lately anyway? You've been very moody." The blonde eyes her friend with a suspicious glare. "...are you pregnant?"

"..." All of the women look at her sideways. Even Spencer.

"Shut up, Hanna." Samara was the first to snap out of her 'Is she serious?', 'I can't believe she just said that', 'What the h*ll?' stupor they were all in.

Cece chuckles and Spencer shakes her head.

Hanna shrugs.

But as for Emily and Alison...

"Well actually..." Huge smiles spread across the couples' faces as Alison's hand goes to land on her belly. "This isn't exactly the way we wanted to tell you guys this, but..."

 **A/N: That's it! Until next time...Favorite. Follow. Review. Thx ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ;)**

"Oh my god!" Is Hanna's immediate shout in response, all public manners going out the window as people glare over at them. None of them paid attention to it. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeals, eyes never leaving her best friend's flat stomach.

"H-how?" Cece manages to get out, just as shocked.

"How else, Ce? She got inseminated." Samara answers for the couple as her own face lit up in excitement. She was totally going to be a godmother. "This is amazing, guys I am so happy for you!" She smiles, unintentionally mimicking Hanna in her jumping up and down in their small booth.

Spencer smiles in amusement. "C-Congratulations."

"Congratulations, for what?" Caleb's voice suddenly interrupts. "Mm..." He hums, licking at cold vanilla strawberry. "This is wayyy better than mama's homemade ice cream cones."

The six females look up in surprise— they had been so distracted with the good news, and Hanna and Cece fawning over the baby-having couple, they hadn't noticed Toby and Caleb make it back to their table with ice creams in hand.

"Home...made ice cream?" Spencer's mind reels and comes up with nothing. She looks up at the man, eyebrows furrowed.

Caleb scoffs. "Wh-you don't know...b-but-" He gives in with a sigh, looking down at the young girl with true pity in his eyes. "Wow, you poor thing. You really are _that_ young."

"O-Oh, um..." Spencer doesn't really know to respond to that, so she just shrugs instead.

Caleb does the same, while the two distinctively hear a snort, no doubt coming from Hanna.

They really do have too much in commmon.

"Anyways-" Toby cuts in, returning to his seat. "What was the congrats for, minime?"

"Y-you're l-like five inches taller than me-"

"Irrelevant— good news?" The tall man cuts her off, causing Caleb and Samara to chuckle at her expense.

Spencer sulks, and Hanna reaches a hand over the table and squeezes the teen's hand.

"Shut up, Tobias. You're just jealous." The blonde defends, tongue sticking out at him.

Spencer smiles.

"Now as for the good news...Alison, Em?" Cece smiles encouragingly at them.

The couple nods, looking at each other and sharing a quick kiss before... "We're pregnant." They announce again in unison, grinning.

Both men's mouths drop open.

Caleb's ice cream actually fell onto the table.

"Oh my god!" He yells, thankful that he had yet to take his seat and quickly wraps his arms around his two friends. "This is amazing! I'm going to be a f*cking uncle!"

They all laugh.

"That's what I said!" Hanna shouts along with him. "Well...except aunt, but same thing, eeee!" She joins in on the three way hug. "Please tell me you guys are thinking about moving up here?"

Emily and Alison glance at each in surprise at how good their friend's psychic skills were.

"We _are_ actually, how did know that?" Alison's answers for them.

And Hanna nearly looses it.

Spencer grins at the blonde's adorable excitement.

She loved how happy a group these people were...she couldn't have asked for anything more-

"Ahem." A new voice interrupts the fond moment, and eight heads turn to see a man in a white button up and black slacks. He worked there...in fact, he was the manager.

"U-Um, I'm sorry to break this up, but a couple of costumers are complaining and..." He seemed quite nervous, rubbing his sweaty palms together. "I-I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"..."

 **...**

 **\- [ Samara & Cece's Apartment ] -**

Turns out, not even that man kicking them out of his restaurant could dampen the group's spirits.

"How many months are you?"

"Do you know the gender?"

"If you guys ever need any help babysitting, you know Spence and I will be from be from Manhattan to wherever your apartment is before you can even ask, also will you two need help moving, because we can have that covered too."

The eight had taken separate cars with each other, now walking up the many stairs towards Samara and Cece's apartment complex.

And coddling Alison the whole way there.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Guys, guys, please." She waves off Toby and Caleb's hands attempting to help her up the stairs. "I'm not even a month pregnant yet, it's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl but we'll love it regardless, and thank you all for your concern but Em and I will be fine."

Emily reaches over for her girlfriend's hand for emphasis. "What she said."

The others reluctantly back off, still high off the good news anyways as Cece opens the door up to her shared apartment and the eight enter.

"You know what?" Samara, being the last one to enter closes and locks the door behind them. "I think this is a cause for celebration."

The others hoot and shout— clearly in agreement as they began to get settled in the living room, taking off their coats.

"And what will this celebration pertain exactly?" Alison questions her warily.

"Well..."

"Drinks on us b*tches!" Cece interrupts, outbursting with utter excitement.

Caleb and Spencer were the only ones to give her odd looks.

"Alright, alright, we can celebrate but _no_ alcohol."

"..."

Emily, Spencer, and Caleb were the only ones not pouting at this point.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Ali-"

"But-"

Alison's sigh cuts them off. "Nope." She points threateningly around. "None of you, I mean it. If I can't have any, you can't either, okay?"

Silence.

Until...

"Okay."

Everyone's gaze travel over to the far end of the room where Spencer sat with Hanna practically cuddled so close to her, she was on the teen's lap.

Spencer doesn't miss the looks of amusement being shot at her. "W-what?" The brunette subconsciously begins to physically close in on herself.

No way was Hanna going to allow that.

The blonde leans over, leaves a quick peck on the girl's cheek, and weaves her own arm through the teen's. "Just so obliviously sweet, Spency..."

Emily snorts. "We promise, Al." She gets back on subject.

The others do the same soon after, reluctantly so.

"Sooo, someone please tell me how we're going to celebrate with no alcohol?" Toby questions dully, laying down on the couch underneath him with his head in Samara's lap.

Alison shrugs.

"Oh! Oh, I have an idea!" Hanna squeals suddenly, causing Spencer to subtly move a little ways away from her, plugging one ear.

She really did have to get use to that.

"Sorry, Spence." The blonde quickly apologizes, before standing and getting the groups attention to the middle of the room. "But guys, why don't we just playyyy...a drinking game!"

"..."

"Is she being serious right now? Emily, please tell me a side effect of pregnancy is misconstrued hearing."

Hanna rolls her eyes at her best friend's words. "Ha-ha, that's not what I meant. I meant why not just play never have I ever with apple juice or something."

"Oh."

"Alright."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Lets do it."

"I-I'm down."

The blonde squeals again. "Yayyy!" She claps, smiling. They were literally all in their twenties, excluding Spencer. "Now. I say, team Emison and Spanna vs Team Saleb and Tece!"

"Team what now?" Caleb is the first to inquire, only half interested in the crazy things that daily come out of his friend's mouth.

Hanna gives a frustrating huff. "Ugh, keep up. Emison, Em and Ali. Saleb, Samara and Caleb. Tece, Toby and Cece. And, of course... _Spanna_ , is Spence and myself." She winks over at the teen, very conspicuous.

Spencer flushes, rubbing her hands together and smiles a bit. "V-very creative."

Emily snorts again. "You mean freaky."

Hanna glares. "You know what? Yes Em, I do watch a lot of romcoms and spend a lot of time on the internet, don't judge me." Her gaze switches over to a staring Samara and Cece. "Where's the drinks in this place?"

"Kitchen." They answer in unison.

"Thank you."

And with a dramatic, luxurious, flip of her long blonde hair, the woman leaves the room in search for some juice, not alcohol.

...Spencer was _so_ not entranced and slightly drooling.

"That girl is just one fry short of a happy meal, I swear." Alison shakes her head, lying it down on her girlfriend's shoulder afterward.

Emily purses her lips, gaze switching over to Spencer— who had snapped out of her trance the moment Alison spoke. "So Spenceroni, this is your life to deal with now, with Hanna Marin invading every single ounce of your space...how ya' feelin?" She leans over slightly, studying the teen.

But the other brunette doesn't hesitate, gulping down her fears."P-pretty lucky." She responds, looking the swim coach right back in the eyes confidently.

"Good answer." Emily smiles.

"W-wait, was t-that...a test?" Spencer inquires, fear starting to creep up once more.

"...was it?" Caleb answers eerily for the coach, causing the teen's head to quickly snap to him instead. He winks, smirking.

Spencer gives him a weirded out look, along with giving one to Emily. _Righttt...where exactly was Hanna when you needed her...?-_

"Woooo! Apple juice shots! Shots shots, shots-shots, shots, shots!..."

Ah, there she was...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Favorite. Follow. Review. Plz.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: New Chapter! More to come! As usual comments, likes, follows are welcome and big thank you to those who have done so so far. Longest chapter I've written for this story! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **\- [ Two Weeks Later ] -**

It was a nice and cool afternoon and Hanna couldn't help but think that things couldn't get any better.

Emily and Alison were just getting settled and moved into their newly furnished apartment, literally two blocks away from her apartment, and five from Cece and Samara's— not to mention, the couple was holding a little baby shower/housewarming pool party later that evening.

And on top of that, well...Spencer had also gotten some very good news.

"Awww..." The blonde's hands cover over her mouth as she watches the teenager walk down the stairs, a tad bit nervously. "My little Spency's all grown up." She wipes a fake tear, before reaching out and attempting to adjust the brunette's collar.

After applying for many jobs, Spencer had finally scored herself an interview at— well, surprise, surprise, a fashion company Hanna had suggested located in the mall.

Not exactly the teenager's first choice of jobs, but she would take what she could get at this point— she was only seventeen after all.

On that note, the brunette was also thinking about future colleges she would also slowly start applying to. NYU was a nice choice– but then again, so was Columbia Uni.. She was sure her high school GPA was enough to get into any one of them. And hopefully, she wouldn't have to put 'runaway' on her basic information line.

Spencer inwardly groans at the woman's comment, she definitely didn't need the blonde acting like a proud mother right now.

So she grimaces, intertwining her hands together. "You're b-bedroom has a roof w-window, right?"

Hanna's eyebrows furrow, bewildered. "Uh, yes-wait, where are you going?" She inquires as the teenager does a full 360 to head back up the stairs and walks after her.

But Spencer doesn't stop. "Oh, j-just to jump." She answers behind her as she gripped the railings to her left— jokes aside she was actually pretty nervous about the interview.

She hears her _girlfriend_ giggle after her, and then a small hand pulling her back down— dragging her feet.

"Come on, Ms. Sarcasm." Hanna successfully gets her to the front door, before taking her hand in hers and smiling a bit. "Give it up, Spencer. I know you're nervous...you don't have to hide it from me."

"..." Spencer gives it a second or two, before letting out a small sigh. "O-okay, I'm nervous." She straightens her shoulders up, clearing her throat. "I-It's m-my first interview, Hanna. W-what am I supposed to do?"

Instead of pitying her, the blonde just gives her a confident smirk. Like she actually believed in her...

"Spencer, first off— relax." The woman steps even closer and runs her hands down the teenager's arms whilst looking up at her (Spencer did have more than a few inches on her after all). "This is a job interview. I'm not sending you to your execution, you should be fine." She nods, and somehow gets the brunette to nod along with her. "Good, and secondly, we've been practicing this for days Spence. Remember: Confidence, convincing, and composure."

Spencer takes a breath, and repeats the same words in her head— already feeling a lot less anxious. "Okay...h-how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"H-help l-like...c-calm people down and stuff?"

Hanna smiles wistfully. _Oh, to be a teenager again..._ "Not people— just you, and it's because you like me so much." She leans forward, purposely grabbing onto the brunette's collar and pressing their lips together easily.

Spencer nearly moans in enjoyment and _god_ she wishes she could stay now.

Pulling away with a quick wink and lick of her lips, Hanna goes back to attempting straightening out the teenager's clothing that she had just wrinkled.

But the brunette playfully restrains her hands away from anywhere near her body. "Stop it." She grumbles.

"Alright, fine." The blonde gives in, then links their fingers together. "Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Hopefully, that kiss would give her favorite teen good luck _and_ distract her from her anxious thoughts.

"S-sounds good to me."

 **\- [ Nearly An Hour and a Half Later ] - [ Manhattan Mall ] -**

Hanna Marin was officially bored out her mind.

How did one such as herself get bored in the mall of all places?

Well simple, her store wasn't open on the particular day and she didn't have Spencer with her. Or _anyone_.

The blonde was actually waiting outside the 'American Eagle' store they had there in the mall— it wasn't exactly the woman's type of fashion, but she could definitely see why Spencer wanted to work there.

It was full of kids her age, they paid good, _and_ (bonus for Hanna) it was like twenty meters away from her own store.

Looking up towards the door Spencer and the manager of the store had disappeared to in the back, Hanna couldn't help but feel her lips quirk up a little.

Out walked Spencer and the manager, both with smiles on their faces— and his even bigger as he patted the teenager on the shoulder and was on his way.

The blonde couldn't exactly read lips, nor could she decipher the look the brunette shot her as she walked towards her, so she was confused as ever.

But then again, the teen was just smiling a second ago. ...what was she up to?

Hanna raises her eyebrows as the brunette got close enough to stand in front of her. "Soooo...how'd it go?" She asks hopefully, fingers crossed.

"Well..." Spencer heaves a heavy sigh, and the blonde could feel her face drop— that was before a big grin takes over the girl's face instead. "I-I got the job." She announces, facial expression genuinely excited.

Hanna, however, was a little more of an action oriented person. "What!" She shouts, and then proceeds to jump into the teen's arms. "You got the job! I knew you could do it, Spence!"

Spencer could feel the blonde's excitement practically radiating off of her, and stumbles at the sudden weight in her arms but nonetheless keeps smiling in return as her arms wrap themselves around the woman's waist. "I-I know, I-I d-don't know how, but I did." She sighs of relief.

"Oh my god, this is great." Hanna jumps from her arms just as suddenly as she jumped into them. "Spencer, we are going to shop, til' we drop. Literally." She grabs the girl by her wrist, still grinning, and yanks her in the opposite direction of the store.

— while poor Spencer did look terrified on the inside, another part of her felt another wave of relief. Soon she would finally have enough money to buy her own things, not that Hanna seemed to care. But Spencer did.

The brunette had since learned that their little group celebrated just about every little or big thing that happened in their lives. Including, her getting a job, and Emily and Alison moving to NY.

"W-wait Han, don't we have t-to get to Emily and Alison's p-pool party celebration?"

...and regardless of wrong or right, Hanna responds with a nod of her head.

"It's called fashionably late, sweetie you have a lot to learn."

 **... [ Two Hours Later ] - [ Emily and Alison's pool party housewarming/baby shower ] ...**

"Caleb...I am warning you...I am _not_ getting in that pool right now. It's freezing."

"Oh come on in Sam, the waters fine! Even Alison's in here, and she's pregnant!"

"No way!" Samara shouts back to Toby in the pool, not really noticing that she was backing up slowly towards the pool as Caleb continued his advance.

It was a nice day out, they were at a nice pool party, all the girl's had their swimming suits on and vice versa the guys— that's all the blonde wanted to do was relax beside the pool and tan, was that too much to ask?

She didn't see any of the other girls being harassed into the water— then again; Emily and Alison were already in the pool, Cece couldn't make it, and Spencer (even though without a bathing suit) sat by the pool with her feet in the water.

As for Hanna, well...

"Caleb, I'm f*cking serious, don't you dare-"

 _*SPLASH!*_

"CALEB!"

Samara snorts out of amusement, literally having to bend over in laughter.

To her right, Spencer was sat on the edge of the pool with her mouth agape— as one second her girlfriend was walking up to her with a bottle of suntan lotion, and the next she was plummeting helplessly into the pool in front of them.

The tech-man had gone for her instead.

All around her was laughter, the only ones who weren't laughing was Caleb, her, and _Hanna_.

The teenager peers over her shoulder at the tech-genius and immediately feels sorry for him as she distantly hears the blonde shouting threats at him several feet away.

Yep, it was official... "S-she's going to kill him." The brunette mutters to herself, eyes traveling back to her steaming girlfriend, currently raising herself out of the pool.

Although, extremely inappropriate to think in the situation— Spencer couldn't help but appreciate the blonde's wet body in her small two piece bathing suit.

To be very honest, she was a bit jealous that the guys were there to see it— excluding Toby, and _including_ Emily, Alison, and Samara.

"Caleb! You son of a-"

"Okay! Hey, hey! I'm sorry! Uncle!"

The group looks on in amusement as their blonde friend approaches poor Caleb, who was currently flinching and cowering away from her hits at him.

Hanna stops with a huff. "Fine. I won't hurt you..."

Caleb instantly relaxes, wiping the cool sweat from his forehead and straightening up. "Oh thank god, you had me there for a minute-"

"Unless-" The blonde evilly continues, causing the man to tense up again. Hanna smirks and glances over a shoulder for a second, beckoning Spencer closer.

The teenager points to herself. "Me?" She mouths, to which the woman nods. Swallowing, the brunette slowly stands and walks over— not knowing what the blonde had in store for her.

"Not unless _you_ , let Spence and I throw you into the water now."

Caleb begins to shrug-

"Naked."

"..."

Spencer grimaces, not really wanting the mental picture in her head.

Meanwhile, Emily, Alison, and Toby seemed to enjoy the idea— hence the wolf calls/whistles that could be heard from behind them.

Caleb's mouth drops. "Wh-Han, you can't do that to me."

"And why the h*ll not? You through me into the pool!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't like you were fully clothed like Spence. You were dressed for it."

"But I wasn't _expecting_ it. And that's why you're going to pay, clothes off. Now."

Spencer hesitates beside her. "A-are you sure t-that this is a great idea?" She inquires, biting her lips.

Hanna turns to look up at her with a grin, that grin that just spelled mischief. A very sexy grin...

 _Stop it, Spencer_

Where the h*ll was her head today?

The blonde leans even closer, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek as she strokes down the brunette's arm until she reaches her fingers. "Positive." She claims, then intertwines their hands.

Spencer inwardly groans. Right, there was her head— the woman had kidnapped it, along with her heart.

"Now strip for us, Caleb. We don't have all day."

Hanna could hear Emily, Alison, and Samara snickering in the back but paid little attention to it.

"Fine." Caleb huffs, then grumbles. "But we do this on my terms, I'm getting undressed in the house." With that, the man grabs a towel off of one of the beach chairs and makes his way into the back door.

When he was far enough away, the blonde burst out into giggles. "Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun." Turning around, the woman spots the dropped white suntan lotion floating around in the pool right beside her friends.

Oh that was right, she almost forgot about her original devious plan that day.

Seduce Spencer Hastings. She smiles to herself.

Was it wrong?

Was it going to be fun?

Should she really be doing it to a seventeen year old?

Could she be sure that both of them would thoroughly enjoy it as much as the other?

No. Yes. Probably not. H*ll yes.

But there was truly one way to find out honestly, and oh yes...Spencer Hastings wasn't going to know what hit her.

Hanna watches her sweet, a little less than more of, innocent teenager wonder back over to the edge of the pool to sit again and smirks.

"Wait for me, Spence!" The blonde jogs over, at the same time studying the brunette attempting to desperately avoid her gaze from going below her shoulders. Hanna settles down poolside beside her, and waves a hand to the ex-swim coach in the water. "Hey Em! Pass me that suntan lotion, will you!"

Not a second later, the small white bottle was soaring towards her and the blonde squeals— she really hadn't meant for the brunette to _actually_ throw it.

Thankfully, years of field hockey had helped Spencer a bit more with hand-eye coordination than her girlfriend.

The teenager catches the bottle in her hands with ease, handing it over to the currently cowering woman with mirth in her eyes.

Sitting up straight, Hanna quickly clears her throat, cheeks tinged a bit red. "Thank you." She says, but doesn't remove the bottle from the tall girl's hands. "Would you do me a favor Spence?" She indicates clearly from the lotion to her back.

...all after that, the blonde could practically hear the teen shutter beside her.

"I-I-I don't-"

"Pleeeaase, Spencer?" Hanna pouts up at the brunette, already slyly unhooking her top from her shoulders, hands behind her back. "You wouldn't want me to get that horrible sunburn Samara has, now would you?"

"Hey!"

The blonde annoyingly waves her friend off as she just so happened to walk pass them. "Soooo?" She inquires pleafully to the teenager.

Blinking, once. Twice. Spencer slowly opens her mouth and stutters again— then she takes a breath, scolding herself.

 _Hastings, chill the h*ll out_

The brunette swallows her nerves, before nodding her agreement to the woman mutely.

"Great!" Hanna exclaims, before turning her back to the girl, top already unhooked and in waiting.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

Meanwhile, Spencer slowly un-caps the white bottle of substance, and pours it into her left hand.

Looking up towards the older woman's backside, the brunette feels the bottle quickly slip from her grasp, onto the cement. "!" She chokes in embarrassment, cheeks tenting red as suntan lotion splatters up on and around her face.

 _And 1..._

Hanna smirks once more, pretending not to notice. "You okay over there, Spence?"

"I-erm...uh-j-just fine."

Alison and Emily for one _did_ notice the little interaction, and they also knew what game their friend was playing at.

Happening to look over in the couples general direction, the blonde takes note of their judging looks.

And Hanna, after a few seconds of a childish staring contest, was about to actually give in and quit the charade...that was until she felt smooth hands running up and down her back, making her feel warm all over— despite the coldness of the suntan lotion.

"Mhmmm..." She practically purrs, then feels the hands on her back freeze at the action. "Spencer?

"S-sorry! Just m-making sure everything is covered!" Spencer squeaks out, before continuing the motion of her hands.

Hanna sighs contently, to herself this time. Oh yes...she could definitely get used to this...

 _Seducing Spencer- Step One Completed._

 **...**

Hours later, the group having had more than enough sun and pool time (bonus seeing Caleb thrown into the pool completely naked) found themselves back inside the house for Alison's baby shower.

Which lasted about less than hour, due to the fact that everyone was half-asleep or already there.

"Spence, wake up."

"Mmm..." Blinking blurry gaze open, the teenager moans in her awakening. "Hanna?" She rubs her eyes, sitting up.

Hanna blushes. "Well, welcome back." She smiles— reaching a hand down for the brunette who still lay confused on Emily and Alison's new couch. "Come on, Emily and Alison have already went to bed. It's just you and me."

"And me!" A third voice rang out, very loudly for the time of night, causing Spencer to flinch as she stands up beside her girlfriend and Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes." The blonde tilts her head to her left, causing the teenager's attention to shift. "Also we have to make a little detour because little miss bullhorn here has had a few too many."

Nodding slowly, Spencer begins to make her way out the house beside the older woman— Samara swaying in tow, a little ways behind them.

"Wait, I t-thought Alison said you guys c-couldn't drink?"

"She did." Hanna goes to roll her eyes again, shaking her head at her friend's antics, pulling her along with them before locking up her friends' front door. "One thing you'll learn about my friends, _our_ friends now— they don't listen very well."

Spencer feels the ends of her lips twist up into a small smirk, before looking over at the blonde. "Neither do y-you."

Pausing briefly, Hanna narrows her eyes in front of her before glancing to her right. "Did you just...?"

Spencer just shrugs— before hearing a straggling Samara behind them laughing.

Hard.

The brunette lets a smile take over her features, cheeks burning slightly red under the nighttime sky.

Hanna does the same, and instead of arguing–

"Oh Spence, you have no idea."

She winks.

 **... [ Hanna's Loft Again ;) ] ...**

"Ssss!"

"Oh sh*t. Again Spence, I'm soooo sorry ."

"H-Hanna, it's okay."

Driving in her girlfriend's car twenty minutes ago, Spencer's hadn't expected herself to be walking into the blonde's household covered head to toe in hot coffee.

Heading home, Hanna had thought it to be a good idea to stop by a fast food place before she fell asleep at the wheel or starved to death— whatever came first— well after accidentally hitting a huge speed bump and spilling boiling hot coffee all over her poor Spencer, the idea didn't seem like such a good one anymore.

Hanna watches as the brunette tries to hide her winces of pain while the blonde uses a napkin to hurriedly wipe down the teen's shirt.

"No, no it's not ok Spencer. I burned you, here let me-" The blonde begins reaching for the bottom of the girl's shirt as they settle on her couch.

"N-no!" Spencer nearly shouts, shooting up from her seat with a protective hand clenching the bottom of her black t-shirt.

Hanna's eyebrows furrow.

The teenager's eyes widen. "I-I mean, I'm f-fine it's not like it's third d-degree or anything." She gives off an uneasy chuckle.

The woman just didn't get it. Spencer was way head-over-hills for her— and the blonde wanted her to take her shirt off, in front of her.

No way was the brunette doing that.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, or even that she had something to hide...it would just be a _very_ uncomfortable situation for her, one that she could possibly avoid right now.

Hanna frowns, beckoning the teenager back towards her on the couch. "Don't be silly, Spence. Let me see." When the young girl doesn't move, the blonde resorts to a pout. "Please?"

Spencer shifts from right, to left, then right again swallowing. "Erm...I-I don't know-"

"Spencer, I like you. A lot." Hanna decides to just lay out right there, cutting the brunette off, it was reinforcement time. "Okay? And I swear to god, this isn't going to change anything. I just want to make sure you don't need to go to the hospital or something, because you're wincing, like a lot." She explains to the hesitant Spencer. "So?"

Closing her eyes and sighing, Spencer mentally scolds herself.

 _D*mmit, this is the second time today..._

"O-okay." The brunette relents, opening up her eyes to an already smiling woman.

 _She just knew she would win, didn't she?_

"Great." Hanna stands and walks over to the teenager, not smiling as much as before seeing as she was about to lift the girl's shirt to find out what damage she had done. "Ready?" She makes sure to make careful eye contact with brown irises, whilst taking ahold of the bottom of her shirt.

Gulping and tensing, nevertheless Spencer lets go of her fears and nods slowly to the blonde.

Hanna smiles softly before lifting up on her toes and landing a small kiss on the teen's cheek. "You'll be fine." She winks. "Dork."

"Ha." Now that made Spencer lighten up a bit.

The blonde was already in process of lifting the brunette's shirt up halfway. "Okay, lets see what we've got h..." Her breath caught.

And she stares.

Simply.

Just. Stares.

...so much for Spencer's confidence.

"U-uh..." The teen tries to pull her t-shirt back down— sadly, Hanna wasn't having it.

The blonde refused let her grip loosen upon the fabric and took a moment to check the tall girl out.

Could you blame her?

"Oh my god." She finally breaks out of her mini-shocked state.

Spencer peers down at her with a worried gaze, not that the blonde would have noticed with her eyes still peeled on the brunette's stomach. "W-What-"

"What are _those_?" Hanna's voice cuts through the younger girl's easily.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Spencer glances down. "W-what-Hanna, what are y-you talking about?" Because the blonde was honestly making her nervous at that point.

" _These_." Was her girlfriend's only answer— which really _wasn't_ an answer firstly, and secondly, still very confusing.

"..."

What the brunette didn't understand was that what lay underneath her shirt was...well, a very surprising (to Hanna anyways) set of abdominal muscles.

"Spence, you're ripped."

"U-uh...y-yes?" If Spencer thought she couldn't get any brighter around the blonde, she thought wrong. "I-I am, I guess..." She stutters, cheeks flaming.

"But how?" Hanna had yet to recover from her surprise.

Spencer eyebrows slowly furrow. Okay, now she was offended.

Once again, the woman in front of her doesn't take notice.

So the brunette simply shrugs and answers, albeit quietly. "I-I used to run, a-and you know f-field hockey so yeah..."

Eyes wide, Hanna looks from the teen's eyes, down to her toned stomach still on display, and back up into her girlfriend's eyes. "You got this, from just that?"

Spencer stands still, very awkwardly, but still. "U-um, could you?"

Finally, the blonde realizes what she's doing. "O-oh yeah. S-sorry, Spence." She begins to, reluctantly, pull back down the young girl's shirt before- "Oh-wait!"

The brunette startles at the woman's sudden outburst— and well she would have said something, had her mouth not suddenly dropped open from smooth hands on her stomach.

She shivers.

"H-Hanna?"

"Sorry Spence, I just forgot I burned you." The blonde glancing up at her guiltily before pulling her by the hand and gently sitting her back down on the couch. "Stay here, I'll go get some ointment. Keep your shirt up." With that the woman quickly makes herself scarce, into the kitchen.

Spencer takes the time of privacy to take a second look down at herself. She winces, she was mildly scorch red from the spilled hot coffee but it wasn't too bad.

 _Mm, I wonder why she left so quickly..._

"Alright." Hanna re-enters, two small tubes of what the teenager assumed were ointments held in her left hand and a washcloth in the other. "Thank god, you're only a little hurt. This might sting a bit, but tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop okay?" Then, without waiting for an answer, the blonde slides down to her knees in front of the sitting brunette.

Spencer gulps. _Seriously?_ Out of all things the woman could have done, she gets on her knees and tells her _that_.

...and now, the blonde was wiping down her abs. Great.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Spencer, nearly the same thoughts were going through Hanna's mind as well.

The blonde mentally sighs before hesitantly applying two types of ointments to the brunette's flat stomach, deciding to make it quick to lessen the girl's pain.

She feels the teen tense anyway, and despite the fact that the oils were stinging, it wasn't the reason she was.

It was Hanna's touch of course, not to mention the way she did it.

Hanna sucks in a small breath, now visibly avoiding the toned stomach in front of her— while the teenager desperately avoids looking down to her gaze.

"O-okay." The blonde exclaims after awhile, almost with relief, as she quickly gets off her knees, setting the materials on the coffee table behind her. "I believe I got it all, you'll probably just have to let it sit for a while." She re-takes her seat beside the brunette.

Nodding slowly, to herself mostly, Spencer allows her shirt to fall back down before her hands go to rest in her lap. "Thanks..."

"Yep."

"..." Cue the uncomfortable silence.

The brunette sighs, looking up from her lap and glancing over at her girlfriend. "A-are you okay?" She inquires half worriedly, half already knowing.

Hanna simply stares in front of her, blankly. "No...I don't think I am, Spencer."

Spencer winces, because yeah...she was going to regret this. "Why?"

The blonde gaze finally switches to meet the teenager's own. "There are some _very_ inappropriate thoughts running through my mind right now, babe." Her eyes are dark.

Spencer's were no better.

Though now, Hanna doesn't think she should of said what she did, more or less blurted out— sometimes she just said things without thinking...

And this was definitely one of those times.

 _Seducing Spencer mission...back on._

The teenager turns red. "O-oh, I-"

 _"Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can..._

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you..."_

Hanna curses, quickly fishing for her phone that was somewhere lost in her purse sat beside her.

Spencer quirks an eyebrow, though relieved for the distraction. "R-really? Sh-Shawn Mendes?"

"Don't judge me, Hastings." The blonde continues to fish for a couple of more seconds before eventually finding the offending noise. "Hello." She slides the little green button over and answers quickly.

 _"H-hel-lo, Hanwa?"_

A dark blush spreads across the woman's cheeks, now feeling tremendously guilty for thinking about this cute innocent little child's older sister the way she was just a few minutes ago.

"Nick?" She inquires back, head turning towards the teenager beside her.

Spencer's eyes slightly widen. How could she had forgotten they'd given him Hanna's number?

 _"Hanwa!"_ The little voice on the other line practically shouts into her ear.

Hanna could tell the boy was probably grinning by the excitement in his voice, and smiles herself. "Thats me kid, how are you?"

 _"I'm fwine...i-is S-Spency there?"_ He asks hesitantly, almost already sounding disappointed.

The blonde smirks a little, glancing over at the tall brunette practically bouncing anxiously in her seat and then rolls her eyes. "As a matter of fact, she is."

 _"Really!?"_

Instead of answering, Hanna hands her iPhone over to said girl.

Spencer takes it from her gratefully. "Nicky?"

 _"Spency!"_

 _"..."_

"Y-yeah, y-yeah, b-buddy I'm just fine..."

 _"..."_

"Just h-hanging, what are y-you doing?..."

Smiling to herself at the complete look of happiness on the brunette's face, Hanna silently gets up to leave the room and give the siblings privacy.

 _Seducing Spencer Mission — in momentary intermission_

 **A/N: Soooo, Spencer and Hanna are starting to get impatient...what's going to happen next?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

"A-Alright buddy, g-good night. I'll see you soon, o-okay? I-I love you."

 _"Okway, I w'ove you too, Spency."_

"D-don't let the bedbugs bite, y-yeah?"

The brunette could hear the little boy giggling over the phone and can't help the smile on her face.

 _"Spency! Of course I won't."_

"A-and if they do?"

 _"I'll whack them til' their black and blue!"_ Nick Hastings recites back to his sibling, as if they had said the lines a thousand times before...which they had, actually.

Spencer snickers. "Alright b-bud, g-goodnight."

 _"Goodnight, Spency. I w'ove you."_

"I-I love you too."

Within mere seconds of hesitations on her part, Spencer's the first to take the phone away from her ear and press the little 'end call' button on the screen.

Silence.

The teenager looks around the empty living room and sighs—

That was until a certain blonde decided to enter, with less than perfect timing as usual.

"Well, Spence." She begins staring down at her from a small distance away from where she sat, smiling a bit. Except...it seemed a little off, sad, longing even. "I guess it's time for me to head off to bed and after the day we've had, I'd suggest you do the same." She forces a giggle, before giving the girl a small wave.

Another...weird and totally out of character gesture.

Spencer outwardly frowns, which only deepened as she watched the woman slowly proceed towards the staircase.

She needed to stop her.

Because well...she knew _exactly_ what was going on and now...well now she knew the blonde wanted it too.

The brunette just had to figure out how to do it, and explain it to her girlfriend in the process.

"H-Hanna, wait."

 **[ Flashback ]**

 _"Spencer! Yo, Spence!"_

 _Raising her eyebrows, Spencer quickly turns around at the sound of her name being called._

 _...by no other than, Emily Fields._

 _Beside her, Hanna has her arms hooked through the teenager's and raises her own eyebrows at her friend's fast approaching._

 _The swimmer had clearly jogged to catch up with them as they were heading inside to prepare for Alison's baby shower. Once she was in front of them, the brunette smiles a tad. "Hey, Han." She greets the blonde before cocking her head towards Spencer. "Spence, could I borrow you for a moment?"_

 _Spencer becomes tongue tied, throughly confused. "Uh..."_

 _And she wasn't the only one._

 _Hanna narrows her eyes. "Em, what could you possibly want with my girlfriend?" She inquires, suspicious._

 _Emily rolls her eyes. "Really, Hanna? I'm not going to maul her. Now can I?"_

 _Spencer blushes._

 _The blonde huffs, purposefully loud, before unhooking her arms from the taller girl. "Fine, whatever." She crosses her arms over her chest as the teen cautiously makes her way over to the swimmer. "Just have her back in one piece!"_

 _With the shout Hanna turns to walk back the way to her friend's new apartment, while Emily throws a carefree arm around Spencer's shoulders (because they were almost the same height after all, almost) and leads her a little more ways away._

 _Once the swimmer was convinced they were far enough to where ears couldn't pry, she begins. "So...Spenceroni-"_

 _"I-Its Spencer." The teenager corrects, half amused as Emily takes her arm away from her and gives her a look before clapping a hand down on her shoulder instead_

 _"Right, Spenceroni." Spencer rolls her eyes. Emily continues. "I just wanna...ask you a couple of questions, is that alright?"_

 _"S-sure..."_

 _"Good." The swimmer clears her throat. "Firstly well...might as well come out and say it, ahem, has Hanna been a little overly touchy, lately?"_

 _Spencer's eyebrows furrow, at first wanting to ask how the question was relevant but then...oh._

 _Yep, she should have seen this coming._

 _The teenager may be oblivious to some things— but she wasn't blind, nor deaf._

 _She knew what this was about._

 _Inhaling and exhaling, the brunette simply nods her head._

 _Emily hums. "Mhm, and have you been finding yourself a little more flustered than usual?"_

 _Again, Spencer simply nods without hesitation— except this time she opens her mouth to also respond. "I-I know what th-this is about, Emily."_

 _"You do?"_

 _The taller brunette takes a bit offense to the fact that the swimmer seemed genuinely surprised that she caught on._

 _"Y-yes, I do." She shifts her weight, going from left to right a bit nervously. "Y-you're saying Hanna's t-trying to...s-seduce me, right?"_

 _Emily's eyebrows shoot up. "Wow..." She slowly removes her hand from the younger girl's shoulder. "You do know what I'm talking about, I'm impressed. But um...I also wanted to warn you about, well, taking things at your own pace...know what I mean?"_

 _"..."_

 _Emily gives her an expecting look, eyes screaming 'Well?'._

 _'Oh god...it's like the birds and the bees again, why oh why must I be a teenager?'_

 _Spencer swallows thickly, eyes slightly wide. "I-I get it, Emily."_

 _"Do you?" The woman implores back to her, a truly curious look on her features. "Spence, you have to make sure you're comfortable and ready, Hanna has been my best friend since we were in diapers, okay? But she has a tendency to...rush things sometimes in her relationships, hence the not so good ending of Lucas and her other...ex-boyfriends. And I don't want you two to go breaking each other's hearts, because Hanna means a lot to me." She sigh, arms crossings. "...and believe it or not— you're growing on me too, Spenceroni."_

 _Spencer lets a small smile grace her features as the swimmer playfully bumps their shoulders. She nods to herself. "I...I think I u-understand."_

 _"Yeah?" Emily has a hopeful look on her face._

 _The teenager nods, amused. "Yeah..."_

 _"..."_

 _Awkward silence._

 _"...and b-believe me when I tell you I-I've seen Hanna break a nail before and literally a-almost have a m-meltdown. I-I think I know to expect the u-unexpected when we get home."_

 _'Home'_

 _Emily cracks up, the silence officially broken. She throws her arm around the teen once again as they make their way back into her apartment._

 _"You know there's something about you, Spence. You're lucky to have Hanna, and vice versa. She's lucky to have you too."_

 **[ Flashback End ]**

Hanna pauses on the third step, hesitating before turning around. "What's up, Spence?" She attempts to sound as calm as possible, even with her heart hammering in her chest.

Swallowing slowly, Spencer stands up from her position on the blonde's couch even slower, keeping her eyes connected with the blonde's the whole time.

"S-Spence?" The older woman rightfully questions warily. "Wh-what-" The blonde's words are cut short, as suddenly the teen was right in front of her.

And close.

Like...lips inches away from her own, close.

Hanna bites her lip shyly, taking a shuttering breath...her eyes no longer focusing on dark chocolate brown. But on soft pink lips.

"H-Hanna?"

"Yes, Spencer?" The blonde's voice was right above a whisper, same as the brunette's.

Had it been possible in the real world, and not just cartoons, both girl's hearts would be beating out their chests right then, bumping against each other's.

"I...think I love you."

And before Hanna has anything to do but feel her heart melt down to her toes and go slightly wide eyed, the soft lips from before are upon hers. Slowly...at first.

As the blonde begins to kiss back, bewildered yet in utter bliss, suddenly the teen becomes more bold— wrapping her arms around the woman's slim waist, and moving her lips even faster against the blonde's.

Now the room was in silence, besides the not-so occasional appreciative moan and heavy breathing of course.

Hanna places both hands on the sides of the brunette's neck firmly before allowing her tongue to glide easily into the teen's mouth.

Meanwhile, Spencer lets out a grateful groan at the action, feeling the blonde press closer to her in return.

Spencer was actually surprised she could form a single coherent thought, let alone several.

 _Well...I told her I loved her and she's not slapping me or kicking me out of the house, she's kissing me! That has to be good, right?...now a step forward..._

The tall girl takes a small step forward with their lips still attached, ultimately forcing the blonde back as well.

Hanna takes the hint...but not without a raised eyebrow, hesitantly pulling away from the teen in front of her, watching with hooded eyes as the brunette almost follows her. The blonde puts a hand between them, eyes blinking rapidly— both majorly turned on and confused at the same time. "Wait."

The brunette abides.

Hanna chews down on her lower lip. "A-Are you...sure?"

"Sure?" Spencer's mind was still very, _very,_ much clouded from the blonde's recreation on her. It was as if she were under a spell.

The woman almost smirks, she really would have...had the current situation not been so serious.

" _Spencer_." Now that tone got the teenager's attention of the blonde wrapped up in her arms. "Are you sure...about this?" She gestures between them and the stairs.

A little of the brunette's nerves started to show again as her eyes flicker any and everywhere about the room, but blue irises. "T-The love er...th-thing? O-Or the se...uh, i-intercourse thing?"

Hanna's eyes soften. _God, she's young_ "Both." She strokes her fingers softly up and down the girl's neck, but the teenager still wouldn't look at her. "Spence, look at me."

A moments pause, and Spencer does just that.

The blonde sighs. "Okay, now...tell me babe...how do you feel?"

"..."

Spencer takes a deep shallow breath, staring the blonde right in her beautiful eyes. "I think, I-I know...I love you, Hanna Marin. Y-You're beautiful, you're kind, and caring. You're the m-most generous person i-in my life right now, just like you're the most loving...even if you're a shopaholic, a bit i-impulsive, a-and careless sometimes. That's why y-you mean so so very much t-to me Hanna, and yeah i-i'm young, but I know this feeling and i-it...it has to be-"

Hanna cuts the young girl off easily, crashing her lips onto hers.

"Mm..."

"Spence." The entrepreneur nearly sobs into the brunette's mouth, worrying said girl a bit— especially when the blonde pulls away from her, eyes holding unshed tears while she shakes. "I-I can't believe you just said all that, I...I love you too, Spencer Hastings."

Resisting the urge to pinch herself (because their was just no way she _wasn't_ dreaming right then), Spencer shakes her head to herself. "Wh...really?"

Nodding, Hanna laughs at the teen's reaction. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Spence. I do. I love-mhmm..."

This time it's Spencer's turn to attach soft mouth and tongue to her own, cutting the blonde's sentence off thoroughly. Smiling all the while, in fact both of them were.

Not that either of them minded...because it was all the taller girl needed to hear.

As the couple start to make their way up the stairs in front of them, never taking their lips from one another— not even as they were tearing each other's clothes off— Spencer and Hanna both come to one realization...

 _She's the one_

No doubt about it.

 **A/N: ;) Follow. Favorite. Review. Thx For Reading!**


End file.
